


Seeing Double

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, TOPRI - Fandom
Genre: Fashionau, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Seungri in the middle, Sibling Rivalry, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 58,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Seungri Lee is a hard working junior designer for Chanel, his dream job. He befriends his coworker and fellow designer, Seunghyun Choi... they've got lots in common after all. What happens when Seunghyun's brother, Daeho who just happens to be a model steps into the picture?





	1. Ass Kisser

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic... reworked. It was originally posted between January and June of 2016.

Seungri had been working as a junior designer for Chanel for about six months now. It was truly his dream job. He'd worked hard to get here and now he worked harder still to stay. He wasn't averse to putting in long hours or working seven days a week. After all, he lived in Paris and worked at one of the premier fashion houses... _life was good_. 

To make life even better, he was in constant contact with incredibly beautiful people on a regular basis. It seemed that the fashion industry attracted some of the most stunningly attractive people that ever walked the earth to work in it, in some capacity or another. 

Of course everyone knows that models are attractive, but oftentimes the designers themselves are also quite good looking as well. This was the case for Seungri's colleague, Seunghyun Choi. He was tall, with bleached white hair, which he kept closely cropped, and wore stylish spectacles on his extremely handsome face. 

Seungri enjoyed working with him not only because he was incredibly handsome, but because he was genuinely a nice guy. He was of Korean descent, like Seungri, and they even shared a given name although Seungri had long since gone by his nickname. They were an easy fit and had hit it off right away, falling into an easy rapport. The two men would often find themselves working together on projects and would end up sharing a meal or splitting a cab home after work. 

"Seungri... do you have those sketches you were working on yesterday? Karl would like to see them." Seungri handed them over. "I still don't see how you call him Karl." Seunghyun chuckled. "That's his name. What else should I call him?" Seungri smiled, a little embarrassed. "You've been here longer than me... I guess I'm just still nervous around him." 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes at that. "He likes you. I keep telling you that. Just be yourself around him... he respects that. He doesn't like an ass kisser." Seungri nodded. "Right... no ass kissing. Got it." 

"Here's to you and your fabulous designs." Seungri snorted, raising his own glass at Seunghyun's toast. "Here's to _us_ and _our_ fabulous designs. I never could have done it without your help." Seunghyun giggled, slightly tipsy by this point. "This is actually true and I, _unlike Karl_ , enjoy a good ass kissing every now and then." 

Seungri doubled over with laughter. "I'll just bet that you do!" Seunghyun nodded, laughing as well. "Of course it has to be the right lips pressed to my ass." Seungri nodded, trying to regain his composure. "Of course... makes perfect sense." Seunghyun finished his glass of wine. "Say for instance... _yours_." 

They started stripping each other before they even breached Seunghyun's doorway... jackets, shirts, belts.. _all gone_. By the time they made it to his bedroom they were in their fancy designer boxers only. Seungri shimmied out of his and pulled down Seunghyun's... licking his lips at the sight of his erect cock. 

They kissed and stroked each other until Seungri began making his way down Seunghyun's toned body. He sucked on the head of Seunghyun's cock, licking him from balls to tip as the older designer dug his fingers into his dark locks. 

Seungri raised Seunghyun's hips up with some pillows, spreading his ass cheeks. "Here's to you, Seunghyun." He licked his twitching hole. "I never could have done it without you." Seungri began sucking lewdly, stabbing the tip of his tongue inside of Seunghyun's ass. " _Oh god... best thank you ever... fuck!_ " 

Seungri smirked, continuing with his ministrations, making sure to work his tongue in as far as he could. He began to add his fingers along with his wet muscle causing Seunghyun to groan. " _More... fuck..._ you've got magic fingers." Seungri giggled and kept working him open. 

Seungri sat back, removing everything from Seunghyun. They were both breathless and ready to move on to the main event. Seunghyun rolled over to his side table, pulling out a condom and some lube. Seungri tore open the package, rolled the condom onto himself and slicked up. " _Ready?_ " Seunghyun licked his lips and adjusted his hips on the bed. " _Mmm hmm._ " 

Seungri pressed forward, capturing his lips, one hand propping himself up, the other holding his own cock to guide it into Seunghyun's awaiting hole. Seungri grunted in approval at the feeling of heat surrounding him. " _Oh... shit... it's... fuck..._ it's been awhile. I hope I don't... _uh_... embarrass myself here." 

Seunghyun closed his eyes at the feeling of being full. " _So far... you're good._ Don't worry... we all have dry spells." Seungri nodded, leaning down to kiss him. "Okay if I move?" Seunghyun smirked through the kiss. "I'd appreciate it actually." Seungri giggled. "Okay... _moving_." 

Seungri began rolling his hips and a steady but strong pace, monitoring Seunghyun's face for any signs of discomfort. Seeing none, he increased his speed. Seunghyun threw his head back as his prostate was brushed. " _Fuck... oh fuck... keep doing that!_ " 

Seungri trailed kisses down Seunghyun's neck and thrusted harder, sweat dripping from his neck and forehead. Seunghyun's eyes seemed to roll back as his body arched up and Seungri reached down for his cock, stroking it twice feeling him cum in long pulses across their chests. As Seunghyun's ass clenched down upon him, Seungri thrusted on letting the tightness milk his cock as he came in long bursts inside the condom. 

They lay side by side catching their breaths. "You were worried for nothing." Seungri side eyed him. " _Excuse me?_ " Seunghyun laughed. "You didn't embarrass yourself at all. That was really great." Seungri snorted. "I'm glad that you approved." 

Seunghyun immediately sat up. "We should talk." Seungri raised a brow. " _Okay_. What about?" Seunghyun ran a hand through his hair, setting his glasses back in place. " _Seungri_... I like you.. _. I do_." Seungri's heart sank. Seunghyun was such a good friend and now they'd fucked it up. "I like you too, Seunghyun." 

Seunghyun nodded, giving him the slightest of smiles. "I know that you do. We work well together and..." Seungri interrupted. "We've built such a strong friendship." Seunghyun smiled wider as Seungri caught on. " _Exactly_. We have. I consider you to be one of, if not my closest friend." Seungri nodded in understanding. "A romantic relationship between us would fuck that up." 

Seunghyun leaned back against his headboard. "I agree. Eventually we'd end up fighting or..." Seungri offered. " _Breaking up._ It would totally ruin our working relationship. It's better if we just stay friends." Seunghyun nodded his head. " _Right_... friends who occasionally have sex." Seungri smiled, relieved that they were alright. "Yes... _wait... what?_ Are you sure that's a good idea?" 

Seunghyun shrugged. "I don't know about you, but with my schedule it's hard to find someone to date, let alone hook up with. The only people we meet are models and trust me, they're terribly shallow and full of themselves. _I know_... my brother is a model and he's kind of a prick honestly." 

Seungri looked surprised to hear it. "You never mentioned that you had a brother before." Seunghyun nodded, fixing the blankets around himself. "We're not that close. He's in New York right now. So what do you think?" Seungri blinked at him. "About your brother?" Seunghyun chuckled. "No... about occasionally having sex when we're both in the mood. Do you think it will ruin our friendship?" 

Seungri sighed.... he really felt so relaxed. The most relaxed that he'd felt since he'd started this job. "I guess it couldn't hurt." Seunghyun's smile was infectious now. " _No_... judging by tonight... it'll be pretty great." 

That was the beginning of their cliched ' _friends with benefits_ ' relationship. Seungri was pretty worried about how this would affect their working together as well as their already close friendship. He'd seen these kinds of things go horribly awry before. 

Seunghyun didn't seem to be quite as worried... a fact that Seungri found out over a quick lunch together one afternoon. "Seunghyun... I've been worried about something." Seunghyun took a sip of his cafe au lait. "Whether or not that pattern and fabric we decided on yesterday is really the right fit for that particular design?" 

Seungri frowned. " _No_... now I'm worried about _two_ things. I was talking about that little arrangement that we made a few weeks ago. You know..." Seungri let his voice drop to almost a whisper. " _the friends with benefits thing_." Seunghyun raised a brow. " _Oh... that._ What's the big deal? It hasn't affected us yet, right?" 

Seungri sighed. "That's because we've only done it once." Seunghyun smirked over at him. "Did you want to do it again?" Seungri blinked back at him. "No... I mean... _do you?_ " Seunghyun shrugged. "Not tonight... we've got to get those sketches done. Maybe next week." Seungri nodded, brain trying to fathom the entire situation. " _Yeah... okay. Maybe_." 


	2. New York

"When do you leave?" Seungri jumped, startled by Seunghyun's sudden appearance behind him. " _God_... don't sneak up on me like that. I almost fell off my chair." Seunghyun laughed. "Sorry, I thought that you heard me come in. I didn't realize you were deep in thought." 

Seungri laughed as well. "I didn't realize you were so light on your feet. Normally, I can hear you coming from down the hall. You're kind of a klutz." Seunghyun looked offended. "I'm graceful... I glide across the floor." Seungri snorted. " _Trust me._.. it's a good thing you're in this end of the business. You'd never make it on the runway." 

Seunghyun's mouth fell open. "Are you saying that I'm not good looking enough to be a model?" Seungri shook his head. "No, you're plenty handsome and stop fishing for compliments. It's just that no one wants a model who stumbles down the runway and lands right in the VIPS lap when they fall off of it." 

Seunghyun pouted, ego wounded. "You're exaggerating." Seungri pat his back to sooth him. "Relax, you big baby. I thought you said that models were shallow anyway." Seunghyun rallied at that thought. "They are. That's the main reason I went into design." Seungri smiled. "That and you're insanely talented. Karl is lucky to have you." 

Seunghyun returned the smile, happy to now have his ego stroked . "You as well. He wouldn't have picked you to go to New York if he didn't have confidence in you. Which leads me back to my original question... when do you leave?" Seungri sighed. "Tomorrow afternoon. I'm kind of nervous. I wish you were coming too." 

Seunghyun leaned against the design table. "You'll be fine. You don't need me. Besides, somebody has to stay here and work on the new line. Send me pictures though, I'll live vicariously through you." Seungri nodded. "You wanna grab dinner tonight? I could use a pep talk. Spending five days with Karl will be trippy." 

Seunghyun poured him more wine. "You're not going to be all alone with Karl, you know that right? His assistant will be there as well as a few other designers." Seungri took a long drink. "Oh I know. It's just weird. What if I'm seated next to him on the plane? What then?" 

Seunghyun laughed. " _Jesus... relax._ You won't be, trust me. He'll sit with Etienne in first class. You'll be in the luggage compartment." Seungri nodded, relieved. "Oh good... _wait_... _you're so mean!_ " Seunghyun laughed somewhat evilly. "And you're being ridiculous. You've been here for nine months now. Karl hasn't tried to eat you or do you bodily harm... what's your issue?" 

Seungri shrugged. "He's just been an idol of mine for so long. I just... he makes me nervous. I still find it hard to believe that I'm working for _the Karl Lagerfeld._ " Seunghyun nodded. "I get that, but you need to get over it. Karl hates that from his people. Just be your wonderful self." 

Seungri exhaled. "I guess if you can do it with your klutz like tendencies, then I've really got nothing to worry about." Seunghyun smiled. "There you go... _hey_... _I'm not a klutz!_ " Seungri fell over giggling as Seunghyun pushed him down onto his sofa tickling him. "You're a troublemaker... that's what you are." 

Seungri kicked and screamed. " _Stop! Please! No!_ " Seunghyun laughed, ticking him harder. "Say I'm not a klutz... _say it!_ " Seungri squealed. " _I'm not a klutz!_ " Seunghyun rolled his eyes. " _No_... _say Seunghyun is not a klutz! Come on... say it!_ " Seungri had tears running down his face. " _Seung... Seunghyun is not a klutz!_ " 

Seunghyun sat back, ending his tickle assault as Seungri caught his breath. Seungri sat up, wiping at his eyes. "Except that you _are_ a klutz... _big time!_ " The younger designer ran down the hallway with Seunghyun hot on his heels. " _You'd better run! I'm telling Karl to leave you in New York!_ " 

Seungri loved New York, the hustle and bustle, the people, the galleries. He and Seunghyun had discussed it last night right after they'd had sex. It was their second time and it was just as good as the first... _maybe better_. Seungri wondered if it was normal to sleep with your best friend and then discuss art while eating sorbet. Probably not. 

He loved Seunghyun... _as a friend_. He couldn't live without him... he was sure of that. So far they were fine with their little arrangement. This morning he'd made his way back home, showered, checked his luggage and headed to the office. Now he was about to land in New York to attend fashion week with his boss. He was undeniably more relaxed about it after spending the night with Seunghyun and determined to make the most of every minute. 

Day one of New York fashion week Seungri sat with his fellow designers several rows back while Karl sat in the front. The men's line was coming out and Stephanie nudged Seungri's arm. " _Hey_... doesn't that model look familiar?" Seungri looked up fully expecting to see someone that they've worked with in the past. He wasn't prepared at all to see Seunghyun walking down the runway with what looked like a violet tint in his snow white hair. 

Stephanie continued. "He's the spitting image of Seunghyun. Don't you think?" Seungri nodded dumbly. " _Uh... yeah. Wow... I'm speechless._ " The show continued on and Seungri got distracted by so much fashion and beauty that he forgot about the Seunghyun like model that he'd seen. 

Later that night he was at an after party for Givenchy. He'd been drinking and enjoying himself quite a bit with his fellow designers. He was making his way back from the bar, drinks in hand, when he bumped right into another man. " _Oh... excuse me._ _I'm so sorry.._. did I get you wet?" 

The man arched an eyebrow, smirk on his lips. "It's a little early in our relationship to be asking me that, don't you think?" Seungri looked up at his face and blushed. " _Oh... I didn't._.. I meant the drinks." The man laughed. " _I know._.. just giving you a hard time... _oops_... too early for that too I guess." 

Seungri's face flushed even more. " _Oh... ah_..." The man smiled. "You're hot. I'm Daeho." Seungri nodded, tongue getting tied. " _Oh_... I'm Seungri. I'm so sorry if I'm staring..." Daeho waved him off. "S'okay. I'm used to it. It happens a lot." Seungri blinked at him. " _No_... it's just you look so much like my best friend back in Paris." 

Daeho tilted his head. " _Oh?_ He must be good looking then." Seungri raised a brow, regaining his composure. "He is actually... _very_. Anyway... sorry about spilling on you... I should get back to my friends though." Daeho nodded. "No worries, sexy boy. You can spill any liquids you like onto me, anytime." Seungri blinked at him. "Okay then... _bye_." 

A few days later Etienne called all of the designers to Karl's suite. "Karl wants you all to meet the new model that will be the face of his new men's collection." They were told to wait while Karl emerged with a handsome man who, much to Seungri's dread, had violet tinted hair and an extremely confident air about him. 

As they sipped champagne to celebrate, Daeho made his way over to Seungri. "We meet again, sexy boy." Seungri frowned. "It's _Seungri_. I'm not really the type who enjoys cutesy nicknames. Especially from people I barely know." Daeho chuckled. "We could change that. Get to know each other better... or are you and my brother already involved?" 

Seungri blinked. "Seunghyun is my best friend. We work together as I'm sure you've figured out by now." Daeho nodded, sipping his champagne. "I do know that... _now_." Etienne approached them. "Karl would like you all to go out and enjoy yourselves on him tonight. It's your last night in New York so live it up. Daeho... please join them. We want you to feel welcome, don't we Seungri?" 

Seungri smiled. "Definitely. Welcome to the Chanel family." Daeho smirked, looking only at Seungri. "I already know that I'm going to _love_ it in Paris." 

They hit a club and Seungri had to admit... Daeho looked pretty damn handsome. He was just so full of himself that it was a major turn off. That and the fact that he was Seunghyun's brother. It felt weirdly wrong to be attracted to him. As the night wore on and the alcohol flowed freely, _thanks to Karl_ , it started to feel less wrong. 

"Are you _ever_ going to dance with me _sexy_... eh... Seungri?" Seungri giggled. " _Depends_." Daeho smiled. "On what?" Seungri finished his mojito. "Are you also a klutz?" Daeho smirked. "There's nothing klutzy or awkward about me. Come on the dance floor and judge for yourself." Seungri nodded like a puppy. "Alright sir... I just might have to take you up on that." 

Three sweaty dances later, Daeho had Seungri pressed to a wall, kissing him. " _Hmmm... Seungri..._. let's get out of here. Where's your hotel room?" Seungri squeezed his eyes shut. "I know this... it's back at the hotel." Daeho laughed into his ear. "Which one sexy? Where's your keycard?" 

They finally determined which hotel Seungri was staying at and made it back there. Seungri was so fuzzy from drinking that he was starting to get confused. " _Seunghyun_... where are we?" Daeho lifted his head from the collarbone that he'd been sucking and nipping on. " _Seunghyun?_ You do this with my brother, sexy?" 

Seungri shook his head. " _Shhh_... it's not like that. We help each other out." He pulled Daeho in for a kiss, grinding up into him. Daeho groaned. " _Fuck_... you're not involved though?" Seungri giggled. " _No_... we're friends... _with benefits_. It's a secret though." Daeho smirked. "No worries sexy boy. I won't tell a soul." 

Seungri's cell phone woke him up the next morning. His head was pounding as he reached for it. " _H... hello_." Seunghyun's cheery voice seemed way too loud. " _Bonjour!_ How'd everything go? What time's your flight?" Seungri groaned. " _Seunghyun_... could you stop yelling. My head is killing me." Seunghyun grimaced. " _Oh... sorry._ Partying last night?"

Seungri nodded, pulling himself into a sitting position and crying out at the pain in his ass. " ** _Oh Jesus Christ!_** " Seunghyun sounded concerned. " _Seungri?_ What's wrong? Did you fall out of bed?" Seungri blushed. " _No_... I banged my wrist. I'm okay. _Yeah_... we were out partying last night. I feel like I have something to tell you, but I can't remember what it is." 

Seunghyun exhaled. "Whatever it is, it can wait. Just drink lots of water and take painkillers before your flight. Don't get sick on the plane." Seungri glanced to his left and jumped when he saw Daeho staring at him with a smirk. " ** _Shit!_** " Seunghyun raised a brow. " _Seungri?_ Did you bang your wrist again?" 

Seungri was panicking. " _Yeah_... I did. It hurts like a bitch. I gotta go Seunghyun. I'll call you when I get home." Seunghyun nodded. "Okay... have a safe flight." 

Seungri turned to Daeho. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Daeho sat up, stretching languidly. "Up until a few hours ago, I was doing you. Don't you remember?" Seungri blinked, confusion written on his face. "Not really, no." Daeho scoffed. " _Honestly?_ The way you were riding my dick? You've got to remember screaming, ' _more, more, deeper, deeper.... give it to me_ ', oh and my favorite...' _your dick is magic_ '." 

Seungri buried his face in his hands. "Please... don't tell Seunghyun about this. I'd die of embarrassment." Daeho looked offended. " _Excuse me?_ " Seungri sighed. "It'd be weird if he knew that _I... I..._ " Daeho smirked mischievously. " _Fucked multiple times._ " Seungri groaned. " _Yeah that.._. If he knew that his best friend and his brother... _it's just weird_." 

Daeho smiled at him. "No problem. I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt either of you." Seungri exhaled, relieved to hear it. "Thank you so much. I hope that we can be friends." Daeho grinned, standing up naked and stretching his body. "I want that too. Okay if I shower?" Seungri nodded, watching him walk by. _God... he was so fucked_. 


	3. Competition

"You didn't call me last night. Everything alright? How's your wrist?" Seungri blinked at Seunghyun. "Oh sorry. It was pretty late and I just crashed.  _My wrist?_ " Seunghyun handed him a coffee. "Yeah... you kept banging it when I called you yesterday." The older designer felt Seungri's forehead. "Are you sure that you're not sick?" 

Seungri stepped away, brushing his hand off. "Of course I'm sure. I just forgot about my wrist because it feels fine. Look... _Seunghyun_... there's something that you need to know...." Etienne stuck his head in the room. "Seunghyun... Karl wants to see you right away." 

Seunghyun nodded, then looked over at Seungri. "Tell me later. We'll have lunch." Seungri smiled. "Okay... lunch." Half an hour later, Seunghyun was back. "Is it lunchtime already?" Seunghyun frowned. "My brother, Daeho is coming to Paris next week. Karl wants him to be the face of his new men's line." 

Seungri sighed. "I know. We were all introduced to him in New York. Why didn't you tell me you were twins?" Seunghyun shrugged, still frowning. "I don't know. I guess because I don't think of us as twins. We're total opposites in so many ways... besides looks." Seungri nodded. " _I'll say_." Seunghyun furrowed his brow. "What's that mean? Just how much time _did_ you spend with my brother?" 

Seungri shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "Not much. Karl wanted us to make him feel welcome so we took him clubbing. We were all there. I just noticed how different you two were. He's much more abrasive... _very full of himself_." Seunghyun nodded. "He's a prick and he has some kind of weird competitive thing with me." 

Seungri blinked at him. "Competitive thing?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah... it's like all of our lives he's tried to outdo me... no matter what. If I got an A then he needed at A+, if I got into a certain school then he needed to get into a better one. I swear he only became a model to show me up. He's even gone after the same guys that I've dated. He's just... _he's just a prick._ " 

Seungri was frowning. "I'm so sorry Seunghyun." Seunghyun shrugged. "What are you sorry for? It's not like you're suddenly going to be his friend and not mine, right?" Seungri forced a smile. "Right... of course. In the interest of full disclosure, I should tell you..." 

Seunghyun looked at him warily. "Please don't tell me you slept with that prick." Seungri stammered. " _W... what?! No!_ What kind of slut do you take me for? I was going to say... I was going to say that I did, in fact, dance with him. I'm sorry." 

Seunghyun snorted. " _You danced?_ That's fine. Just watch yourself around him, Seungri. As soon as he finds out that we're close in any way, he'll be all over you." Seungri scoffed. "Please Seunghyun... I can spot a player when I see one. I wasn't born yesterday." Seunghyun smiled mischievously. "That's true. How old are you now, grandpa?" Seungri shoved him. "Younger than you... now go... I've got work to do." 

One week later Daeho was introduced to the entire Chanel family. Karl had told Seunghyun that he expected him to behave like the professional that he knew him to be and put aside any petty differences with his brother. He'd told Daeho essentially the same thing. The important thing here was the name Chanel and not doing anything to degrade it. 

They held a small cocktail reception to make Daeho feel at home. "Seunghyun... it's good to see you. I hope we can become closer working together." Seunghyun took a sip of his wine. "That would actually be nice, Daeho. I've never wanted this rift between us." Seungri was headed over to Seunghyun, but when he saw who he was talking to, started to veer away.

Both brothers caught sight of him and called out to him. " _Seungri!_ " The twins looked at each other as Seungri hesitated on the periphery. Seunghyun's face had an annoyed expression. "Seungri mentioned that the two of you had met in New York." Daeho smirked slightly. " _Oh? Did he?_ " 

Seunghyun's expression darkened. "Yes he did. Don't act so smug, Daeho. He told me already that the two of you danced." Seungri hurried over. "How's it going you two? Getting along?" Daeho nodded. "We are. We were just discussing when we met in New York. All of that dancing that we did." Seungri blinked rapidly. "Oh... Seunghyun likes to dance as well." 

Daeho smirked. "So you said." Seungri looked from one brother to the other. " _Did I?_ I don't remember that." Daeho looked at Seunghyun. "Seungri had been drinking... _a lot._ Since you two are best friends you must know how he gets when he's blasted." 

Seunghyun glanced at Seungri and then back to his brother. "I do... yes." Daeho got called away and Seunghyun turned to Seungri. "What did you tell him about us?" Seungri fidgeted. "I don't remember. I guess I told him that you were my best friend... I'm sorry." Seunghyun smiled softly. "Why are you apologizing for that? Am I your best friend?" 

Seungri nodded. "You really are. I couldn't survive without you." Seunghyun squeezed his hand. "I feel the same." 

"Are you sure that this is alright?" Seunghyun threw his head back as Seungri took his cock into his mouth. " _Fuck... it's fantastic_." Seungri giggled. "We've never done this at the office before." Seunghyun groaned as Seungri squeezed his ass and sucked more of his cock down his throat. "There's a first time... _oh fuck..._ for everything... _fuck... that mouth_." 

Seungri snaked a hand around and slipped a finger inside of Seunghyun's tight hole. " _Fuck... can you give me more... please?_ " Seungri added another and worked to scissor him open. He pulled off of his cock with a lewd slurp. "Bend over the sink... I need to... _fuck_... my belt is stuck. Okay... ready?" 

Seunghyun nodded, squeezing his own cock in anticipation. Seungri pressed flush against Seunghyun's back and eased inside. " _Fuck... Seungri.... oh fuck... move... please_." Seungri started and kept a steady but strong rhythm... grinding the head of his cock firmly into Seunghyun's prostate with each blow. 

Seunghyun swiped his thumb over his tip as Seungri continued his assault on his prostate. " _Fuck... Seungri... cumming... fuck!_ " Seungri thrusted harder as Seunghyun's ass clenched down around his cock and he came panting into his friend's ear. 

When they emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, Daeho caught Seungri's eye, smirking at him. Seungri made his way over. "What's that for?" Daeho smiled innocently. " _What?_ " Seungri narrowed his eyes. "That look. If you're thinking of causing trouble for Seunghyun here, then think again." 

Daeho laughed. "Don't worry. Your _benefits_ are safe." Seungri blinked. "Excuse me?" Daeho leaned closer. "As in _friends with_." Seungri's color drained. " _I... I... I_ don't know what you're talking about." Daeho frowned, pouting out his bottom lip. " _No?_ Maybe my brother will." 

He moved to walk towards Seunghyun but Seungri grabbed his arm. " _No... stop. Don't... don't_ ask Seunghyun about it. Just tell me... when did I tell you?" Daeho looked smug. "Before we fucked." Seungri shushed him. " _Keep your voice down... please_." 

Daeho laughed. "That's funny because I had to keep telling you that... _when we were fucking._ " Seungri looked around frantically. " _Shhh! Don't you have any discretion... at all?_ " Daeho took a drink. "Says the one who reveals secrets when he's drunk." Seungri turned red. " _Shit_... please don't tell Seunghyun." Daeho tilted his head. "Now why would I do that when this is so much more fun?" 

"Seungri? Are you alright? You look flustered." Seungri turned to see Seunghyun standing there. Since when is he so quiet? "I'm fine Seunghyun. I think I'll head home now... you want to share a cab?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah sure. Good night Daeho." Daeho waved. "Good night you two. _Sweet dreams_." 


	4. Being an Adult

Seungri walked down the hall towards his office carrying a tray with two cups of strong coffee and a bag with a half dozen piping hot mini croissant inside of it. He and the design team had worked late into the evening on the latest men's line. He was exhausted and starving and he knew that Seunghyun would be as well.

He entered the design office, sitting at his table, sipping his coffee and munching on a croissant as he reviewed their work from the previous evening. " _Mmm_... what smells so heavenly?" Seungri turned to see Daeho leaning over his back. " _Uhm_... the coffee or maybe it's the croissants?" 

Daeho leaned down a bit further, nosing at Seungri's neck. " _No_... it's _definitely_ you." The model leaned to speak directly into Seungri's ear. "Tell me... are my teeth marks still on your collar bones or maybe... _your ass?_ You tasted like nothing or no one I've ever had before." 

Seungri shivered in spite of himself, swallowing a fortifying gulp of coffee. "Are you looking for your brother because I haven't seen him this morning." Daeho smirked, standing up. " _Seunghyun?_ No… as a matter of fact, I'm not. I'm here for a meeting with Karl and I saw you walking this way and I just couldn't resist coming by." 

Seunghyun entered the office carrying two additional coffees and his own bag of mini hot croissants. " _Daeho_... what are you doing here so early?" He handed a coffee to Seungri who held up his own cup and pointed to the extra. Daeho chuckled. "You two are just too much. It's cute ... _really it is._ " 

Seungri looked down blushing and Seunghyun scowled. "Why are you here again?" Daeho smiled. "I've got a meeting with Karl. I just stopped by to see if Seungri wants to do anymore dancing." Seungri looked up, stunned. " _Uhm... dancing?_ " Seunghyun crossed his arms. "He can't." 

Daeho raised a brow, picking up one of the extra coffees. "You're answering for your friend now, Seunghyun?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No... I just know that we're super busy right now and he wouldn't have any time to go dancing." Seungri stood up and got between the two men. "He's right Daeho... we _are_ super busy right now." 

Seunghyun smirked triumphantly at his brother until Seungri turned to him. "Next time let me speak for myself, okay? _I'm an adult._ " Seunghyun nodded, chastised as Daeho looked on smugly. Seungri looked from one brother to the other and sighed. "Please don't put me in the middle of your weird twin competitive thing. You _both_ know that Karl is counting on you to get along and behave professionally." 

The two Choi's nodded, hanging their heads. Seunghyun spoke up first. "I'm sorry Seungri. You're right, of course." Daeho sighed. "I hate to do it, but I agree with my brother. We should be able to act professionally. Let me make it up to you both... how about dinner tonight on me?" 

Seungri smiled. "That's a sweet gesture, Daeho. It sounds like a good idea." Seungri nudged his best friend, practically seeing his mind coming up with an excuse to pass on the invitation. Seunghyun side eyed Seungri who in turn raised a challenging brow at him. "Sure... sounds... _nice_." Daeho smirked. " _Fantastic!_ I'm excited already... _I mean it._ " 

Seunghyun glared at Seungri who had given his arm quite the nasty pinch. "Yeah... me too. Can't wait. Hey Daeho... since Seungri and I both got these mini croissants, do you want some?" Daeho snorted. "That's sweet... _really_... but being a model I need to watch what I eat. I need to look good at all times... stay in shape. You go ahead and eat them though... you don't have to worry about what you look like. Must be nice." 

Seungri cleared his throat. " _Uhm_... wouldn't you two rather go to dinner without me? You know sort of a brother’s night out." Both Seunghyun and Daeho turned to him with matching panicked expressions on their handsome faces. " _No!_ " 

Daeho chuckled. "What I mean is... I invited you as well." Seunghyun nodded, chuckling along with him. "He's right. He did and you should be polite." Daeho agreed with his brother. " _Definitely_.... Seung is right. We all need to learn to work together, right?" Seunghyun smiled. "That's true. We _all_ should be on good terms." Seungri blinked at them both. " _O... okay_. If you insist." The brothers nodded and spoke as one. " _We do_." 

When Daeho left them alone, Seunghyun glared at Seungri. "Why is it okay for you to practically answer for me, but I can't answer for you." He did his best Seungri imitation. " _Because you're an adult?_ " Seungri frowned. "Because this is for your own good. Do you want to lose your job over your petty rivalry with your brother?" 

Seunghyun frowned. "No... but I was protecting you too." Seungri giggled. "How so?" Seunghyun bit into a croissant. "He's a prick and you should stay away from him." Seungri pat Seunghyun's belly. "He may be a prick, but he's right about the croissants." Seunghyun looked indignant. " _I'm not fat!_ " 

Seungri sat at his design table. "No, you're not. Not _now_ at least." Seunghyun stared at him and then threw the croissants into the trash. "I hate him so much and I'm starting to hate you too." Seungri snorted. " _Shut up._.. you love me and don't think that I don't know for one minute why you want me at this dinner." 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Why should I be the only one to suffer through Daeho?" Seungri shook his head. "He's your brother, Seunghyun. You can't even get through one dinner alone together?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No, we really can't." 

Daeho stood to greet his brother and Seungri as they made their way over to the table together. "Hey you two... you came together. Somehow I'm not surprised." Seunghyun furrowed his brow. "Why wouldn't we come together? We shared a cab from work." Seungri said nothing as Daeho smirked. "Just how often do you two come together... to work functions or whatnot?" 

Seungri lifted his menu. "I'm starving. I haven't eaten since those croissants." Seunghyun looked over at Seungri. "I told you to run out at lunchtime. You're so stubborn." Seungri stuck his tongue out and Daeho laughed. "He's adorable and hot. You're so lucky that you get to work with _such_ a sexy boy every day." 

Seungri frowned. "I told you _not_ to call me that." Daeho chuckled. "Sorry... stop being so sexy all the time and it'll be easier to remember." Seunghyun stared at them, confused, then finally cleared his throat. " _Uhm_... should we order a bottle of wine?" Daeho looked at his brother. "Of course and remember... it's on me." 

"No... _I mean it.._. You're very light on your feet. You've got some _killer_ moves." Seungri laughed hard, high pitched and hyena like. "You're just saying that to be polite... _stop it!_ " They'd polished off two bottles of wine and had started on their third. Seungri was well past tipsy, but the brothers were a bit more together... only _slightly_ tipsy.

Daeho nudged Seunghyun. "You've danced with him, right? He's got some killer moves, right?" Seunghyun furrowed his brow. "Seungri says that I'm a klutz. He doesn't like dancing with me." Seungri shook his head. "Not true. I _do_ like it... I just have to be the one who leads." Daeho snorted. "Not me... I'm the one who takes charge... _on the dance floor_." 

Seungri broke out into a fit of laughter and Seunghyun frowned. "I think I've had enough for one night. Thanks for dinner, Daeho. I'm heading home." Seungri stood to go, but Daeho grabbed his wrist. " _Stay_... there's still wine to drink." Seungri glanced at Seunghyun. " _Seunghyun?_ " Seunghyun shrugged. "Do what you want to... you're an _adult_ after all." 


	5. The Hottest Guy in Paris

Seungri watched Seunghyun head towards the door and he was inclined to follow him... to make sure that he was alright. He seemed... oddly melancholy as he'd started to leave. Was he though or was Seungri just too tipsy to tell otherwise? 

Daeho refilled his glass. "It's illegal to leave wine in a bottle... especially in Paris." Seungri tore his eyes away from the exit to regard Daeho. "You're making that up." Daeho slid his chair closer to the young designer's and placed a hand on his thigh. "I am not. I'd think that you would know that... living in Paris all this time." 

Seungri snorted, removing Daeho’s hand. "I guess you'll just have to finish it alone then because I think I'm calling it a night as well." Daeho smirked. "How cute and disappointingly predictable." Seungri shook his foggy head. " _No_... it's not what you think." Daeho raised a brow. " _Really?_ I think you're leaving to run after your ' _friend_ ' and most likely ease his bruised ego. Am I wrong?" 

Seungri hesitated making Daeho laugh. " _I'm not._ Listen..." Daeho edged closer still, returning his hand to Seungri's thigh, giving it a squeeze. "Don't let that big baby spoil your fun." He leaned his head over and kissed Seungri's neck. "Enjoy yourself, sexy boy."

Seungri licked his lips, picking up his wine glass and taking a big gulp. "I'm only staying to finish the wine and then I'm leaving. No funny stuff... alright?" Daeho smiled. "Of course." Seungri moved his chair away from the model’s. "And stop calling me sexy boy." Daeho laughed. "Whatever you say... _Seungri_." 

Seungri was slammed against his bedroom door as he wrapped his legs around Daeho's strong waist while they kissed frantically. Clothing had been shed in a trail from the flat’s doorway as they'd made their way down the hallway. Daeho turned, spinning them around, dropping Seungri onto the bed and climbing on top of him. 

" _Lube? Condoms?_ " Seungri pointed to his side table and pulled Daeho's head down for another searing kiss. The model rolled them so that he could reach the side table and he reached inside blindly while maintaining contact with Seungri. 

Daeho's feet were flat on the bed, knees bent as he held onto Seungri's hips and thrusted up into him aggressively. The young designer was leaning forward slightly, his hands firmly planted on the firm chest in front of him. " _Oh... fuck... please... oh god... your cock feels so good... more... please_." 

Daeho smirked. "You're a vocal thing aren't you, sexy ?" Seungri ground down hard onto Daeho's cock. " _Oh... that's it... that's it!_ " Daeho thrusted as hard as he could. " _Fuck_... I could get used to this." Seungri tensed, clenching down tightly onto Daeho's cock. " _Fuck... I... I'm... I'm!_ " The designer's eyes rolled back as he came all over Daeho's chest. The model thrusted on as Seungri clung to him, overstimulated and exhausted. When Daeho did finally release, he bit down on Seungri's neck harshly, groaning. 

At 7:00 am the harsh shrill of Seungri's alarm sounded in the otherwise quiet flat. The designer didn't even flinch at the sound... nor did he make a move to silence it. Daeho lifted a sleepy head and glared at the offensive alarm clock, nudging Seungri who only hunkered down more securely under the covers. 

"Hey... _sexy_... would you mind turning that thing off?" Seungri pulled the covers over his head in defiance. " _Quiet... sleeping_." Daeho raised a brow. " _Seriously? How?_ " The model shook his head. " _Jesus_... it's a good thing that you're so hot." He reached over Seungri who grumbled at the intrusion and turned the alarm off himself. 

Daeho pulled Seungri close and kissed his neck. "So sexy ... since I'm awake... and we're both still naked..." Seungri kicked and shoved him away with his palm on Daeho’s face. "Go away... _sleeping_." Daeho stood up. "Bitchy in the morning I see. Have it your way, sexy ." 

Seunghyun spent the night tossing and turning. He’d almost called or texted Seungri a million times. He felt bad for being so petty last night. Seungri was only being nice and trying to help him protect his job. He felt like such a jerk. 

Daeho was the one who made things seem like they were something they weren't. He was still such a prick and Seunghyun should never have left Seungri alone with him. He could tell that Daeho was after Seungri. He was always trying to one up Seunghyun. Of course he'd try to take Seungri, his best friend, away. 

Seunghyun wouldn't feel better until he saw Seungri and apologized. With that in mind he knocked on Seungri's door at 7:30 the next morning. He knew Seungri's routine pretty well so he knew that he'd be up already. When he got no response, he became worried. He sent him a text and still received none. 

Panic set in and he used the key that Seungri had given him... _for emergencies_. " _Seungri! Seungri! Are you alright?!_ " He made his way down the hallway and heard the shower running. He breathed a sigh of relief, he was just running late. Then he noticed the lump in the bed and an entirely new sense of dread overtook him. 

The lump turned and Seungri's head popped out, his sleepy eyes opening and landing on Seunghyun. The older designer could see the wheels turning in his head as he blinked at him. " _Seunghyun?_ _What... what_ are you doing here?" Seunghyun shook his head, wanting to leave desperately. " _No... nothing_ I just wanted to check on you. I'll see you at work. Okay... _bye_." 

Seungri sat up. "Seunghyun... _wait_." Seunghyun stopped in the doorway and shook his head. " _I... I_ have to go." " _Yes_... what's your rush?" Seunghyun closed his eyes, feeling like he'd been slapped. Daeho had emerged from the bathroom and stood with a towel wrapped around his waist, the beads of water running down his defined chest. 

Seunghyun sighed. "I need to get to the office. See you later Seungri." Seungri stumbled out of bed after him, throwing on a robe. " _Seunghyun! Seunghyun! Please... wait! I'm sorry... I was drunk and... and..._ " Seunghyun stood with his back to Seungri, hand on the doorknob. "Just tell me something and be honest." 

Seungri wrapped his arms tightly around himself. "Of course... anything." Seunghyun exhaled. " _Was this._.. was this the first time that you two slept together? _Was it?_ " Seungri swallowed thickly, looking down. His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. " _No_... it wasn't. When I was in New York..." He raised his head and looked beseechingly at Seunghyun's back. "I didn't know how to tell you. _I...I..."_

Seunghyun nodded. "I have to go. I'll see you at work." Seungri touched his shoulder, tears in his eyes. "Seunghyun... _please_." Seunghyun opened the door and was gone. Seungri collapsed onto the floor in a heap of tears. Daeho was there... lifting him up and pulling him close. "It's okay... it'll be alright." Seungri shook his head. "He hates me, Daeho." 

Daeho stroked his back. "No, he doesn't. It's me he hates. Would you like me to talk to him... _twin to twin?_ " Seungri exhaled a shaky breath. "Do you really think that he'll listen to you?" Daeho kissed him sweetly. "Trust me, sexy. I know him better than anyone else. Daeho will fix it for you, okay?" Seungri blinked at him. "I can't lose him. He's _so_ important to me." 

Daeho kissed his temple. "Don't you worry that sexy little head of yours. You just keep being hot and I'll handle my stubborn brother. Hey... let's have lunch together today? I have to come in anyway." Seungri frowned. "I usually have lunch with Seunghyun. He probably won't ever even speak to me again though." 

Daeho hugged him tighter. "That would be his loss then, sexy ." Seungri's lip quivered. "Oh god... he really won't speak to me again, will he?" Daeho rolled his eyes. "Sexy ... _get a grip_. He'll get over it. He's not your lover, he's your friend. You have a right to enjoy mindblowing sex with the hottest guy in Paris if you want to."

Seungri looked up at him. " _Mindblowing? Hottest guy in Paris?_ Somebody's full of themselves." Daeho smirked. "Actually sexy ... it was _you_ that was full... _of my cock_. Two... _no... wait.._. three times if we count that head you gave me." Seungri snorted. "You're so... how do you get laid with those lines?" 

Daeho raised a brow. "You should know that answer. After all, you've been under my spell since New York." Seungri rolled his eyes. "I am under no such thing." Daeho lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder. "Funny... last night you were under me... _screaming_." 

Seungri clawed at his back. "Where are you taking me?" The model smacked him on the ass. "We're taking a nice soothing shower together. Loosen up anything that's tense." Seungri gasped as the entered the bathroom. "Didn't you just shower?" Daeho set him down. "I did but I was so lonely in there. Nobody to play with."

Seungri spotted Seunghyun in the design room and headed towards him. "Seunghyun... _can we._.. I'd like it if we could talk." Seunghyun glanced at him. "Do you remember where we filed those latest sketches for the spring line?" Seungri sighed. " _Yeah_... hang on." 

He returned moments later with the sketches. "Thanks. I've been looking for these for forty minutes." Seungri sat beside him and they worked in silence for hours until Seungri couldn't take it any longer. "Seunghyun... _please_. I'm dying inside." The older man frowned. "Seungri... I can't understand why you didn't tell me about what happened in New York." 

Seungri looked down at the table. "I was afraid of what you'd think and embarrassed by my behavior. I was really drunk _and... and.._." Seunghyun stared at him. "Seungri... don't you see? He _knows_ how close that we are, he does this every time. I warned you that he'd be all over you once he found out." 

Seungri stared at his best friend. "So... you think that Daeho is _only_ interested in me because of you?" Seunghyun nodded. " _Exactly_. He'd never give you a second glance if you and I weren't close." Seungri's eyebrows shot up. " _Excuse me?! Never give me a second glance?! Am I that repulsive that I'm not good enough for your model brother?!_ " 

Seunghyun shook his head. " _No._.. maybe I worded that wrong." Seungri stood up. " _Really?! You worded it wrong?!_ " Seunghyun stood as well, adjusting his glasses. "I think that you're _very_ attractive... _honestly_." Seungri narrowed his eyes. " _Thanks_. _Attractive enough to relieve sexual tension with but not quite attractive enough for the hottest guy in Paris!_ " 

Seunghyun blinked at him, confused. " _Uhm_... I'm not following." Seungri stabbed his finger into Seunghyun's chest to punctuate his words. " _Guess what?! Daeho was hitting on me before he knew that I knew you! So... HA! It's not you... It's me!_ " 

As if on cue, Daeho appeared in the doorway. "Did I hear someone mention the hottest guy in Paris?" Seungri smiled brightly at him. "You did... it was me. Ready for lunch?" Daeho smirked. "I'm ready for _anything_ , sexy ." He looked at his brother. "I'd ask you to join us, but I've a feeling we may end up ordering off the menu. Bye bro." 


	6. Friends Only

Seunghyun felt like he was in hell. For the last two weeks Seungri had been giving him the cold shoulder and he missed him tremendously. Worse still was the fact that he'd seen him on several occasions with Daeho... talking, walking or laughing with the son of a bitch. Seeing that cut him like a knife. Obviously Seungri was fine with the distance that had grown between them and honestly, that was one of the bitterest pills that Seunghyun had ever had to swallow in his life.

The designer sat at a table inside his favorite cafe and occupied himself with sketching while he sipped on his cafe au lait. "Mind if I join you?" Seunghyun glanced up. "More than a little, _yes_." Daeho chuckled and pulled out a chair anyway. He pointed to his brother's sketch pad. "I like that... it's good." 

Seunghyun closed his pad. "What do you want, Daeho?" Daeho smiled. "Can't I enjoy a coffee with my brother?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Cut the bullshit, Daeho. I'm not one of your little fanboys. Just spill it." Daeho took a sip of his cafe allonge. " _Speaking of fanboys._.. Seungri asked me to speak with you." 

Seunghyun grimaced. "Why doesn't he just speak to me himself? We work together everyday for Christ sakes." Daeho shrugged. "Probably the same reason that you're sitting here alone drawing sketches that look suspiciously like him." Seunghyun glared at his twin. "I'd rather you stay _out_ of my private life." 

Daeho sat back, amusement written across his handsome face. "Come on now brother, you know me better than that. I don't give a flying fuck about your private life. I did, however, promise Seungri that I'd speak to you... so here I am." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "How chivalrous." 

Daeho laughed. "Hey... don't blame me because you couldn't pull the trigger with Seungri. Between you and me, you dodged a bullet. He's quite the dynamo in bed. I'm exhausted from all the fucking. The way he rides me..." Seunghyun stood up abruptly. " _Shut the fuck up, Daeho!_ I'm sure that your boyfriend wouldn't want you to be talking that way about him." 

Daeho smirked. " _Boyfriend?_ Who said anything about a boyfriend? Maybe we're just friends... _with benefits_." Seunghyun gasped, then exited the cafe, leaving behind his sketch pad in his haste. 

Seungri sat at his design table working on some sketches that he'd been having difficulty with. When he was finally satisfied with his results, his first instinct was to find Seunghyun to see what his opinion was. He always thought that way... only the last couple of weeks he'd been so angry at his friend. 

Maybe hurt was a better description. He really felt terrible that Seunghyun believed that someone like Daeho could only be interested in him if he had an ulterior motive. He'd been avoiding Seunghyun and spending more and more time with Daeho ever since. 

It was so confusing for Seungri because although Daeho was full of himself and extremely cocky... he was also funny, at times sweet and amazingly sexy. He was treating Seungri well and wasn't that all that mattered? He missed Seunghyun though... missed their friendship... their easy rapport... their good working relationship... their kisses late at night when they both needed a boost.

Seunghyun burst into the room looking somewhat wild and unkempt. " _Seungri... how could you?!_ " Seungri looked up, startled from his introspection. " _Seunghyun... what._.." Seunghyun waved his arms in the air. " _I knew that you were pissed at me, but seriously to tell him intimate details about our relationship! Why Seungri, why?!_ " 

Seungri frowned. "Slow down Seunghyun. You're not making any sense. What's this about?" Seunghyun shook his head and spoke in a calmer tone. "If you want to take up with that prick, it's your business... just leave my life out of it. He doesn't need anymore ammunition for his Seunghyun stun gun." 

Seungri blinked at him. "You're talking about Daeho. Did you two have a fight?" Seunghyun huffed. " _A fight?_ No. He just let me know in his Daeho way that he's privy to our arraignment or former arraignment now." Seungri grimaced. "Seunghyun... _I... I'm sorry._ You know how I get when I'm drunk. I guess I can't keep secrets." 

Seunghyun exhaled. "Doesn't matter now anyway. All of that is finished." Seungri sighed. "Seunghyun... I'm sorry. I want to be friends again." Seunghyun closed his eyes. "We'll always be friends, Seungri. I want you to know that I'm interviewing at Dior Hommes on Friday." 

Seungri gasped. " _What?_ You're leaving Chanel?" Seunghyun sighed. "If I get the position, yes. I think it's a good move, career wise." Seungri frowned. "That's bullshit. You're leaving because of me. You don't want to work with me anymore." Seunghyun shook his head. "It's not that. It's difficult to be in the same house as my brother. I thought I could make it work, I can't." 

Seungri looked down. "Karl's gonna be pissed. He loves you." Seunghyun shrugged. "He'll get over it. Besides, he's got you." Seungri looked over at him. "Can we go out and have dinner together... I miss you." Seunghyun furrowed his brow. "I don't know if that's a good idea." 

Seungri pouted. "I thought you said that we're always going to be friends?" Seunghyun groaned. "We are... it's just... is it a good idea for us to be alone together?" Seungri raised a brow. "Why not? We've been alone millions of times and still managed to not have sex. Besides, I'm in a kind of relationship now and if there's one thing I'm not... _it's a cheater_." 

" _Fuck... open the door._ " Seunghyun punched in his code as Seungri mouthed at his neck from behind. Once the door was opened, they both fell inside and began kissing passionately. Clothing was removed and they fell onto the couch naked and grinding. " _Fuck... you're beautiful._ " 

Seungri groaned. " _Seunghyun... God... where's the lube?_ " Seunghyun pointed to the coffee table. " _Oh Seungri... Seungri... fuck._.." 

Seunghyun opened a bleary eye as the sun streamed in his bedroom windows. He'd obviously forgotten to close his shades last night. He yawned and stretched his long limbs, feeling the warm body heat next to him. Blinkin, he looked over at the raven hair and soft features of Seungri so angelic in sleep. 

It was a sight he'd witnessed on several previous occasions, but today it didn't hold the same satisfaction that it once did. Seungri was here on borrowed time. He thought back to the night before... the wine, the food, then more wine. The taxi ride home where they'd kissed nonstop. He flushed when he remembers Seungri murmuring in his ear how much he wanted him. 

Seunghyun threw a hand over his face to shield the morning light as well as his invading thoughts. He never should have had so much to drink last night. Alcohol and Seungri were a deadly combination. He felt like hell... how would Seungri react. 

The younger man stirred. " _Hmm... Daeho?_ " Seunghyun winced. He'd rather be called any name in the book besides that one. Seungri lifted his head and looked around, confused. " _Seunghyun?_ Why am I in your bed?" Seunghyun smiled sheepishly. "Would you believe we both fell asleep after dinner?" 

Seungri raised a brow, dubious look on his face. "No I wouldn't. We had... _we had sex_ , didn't we?" Seunghyun sat up and put his glasses on. "Yes, but it's not what it seems." Seungri sat up, clutching the covers to himself. "How is that not what it seems? We had sex...period. I'm going to have to tell Daeho about this." 

Seunghyun looked surprised. " _What?! Why?!_ " Seungri moved to get up and then gestured to Seunghyun to look away first. Seunghyun looked incredulous. " _Seriously?_ You're modest now? I sucked your dick last night and now I can't see your body?" Seungri glared at him. "I was drunk and horny last night. Today I'm sober and taken." 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes and looked away. Seungri slid out of bed and searched for his clothes, slipping them on. "I have to tell Daeho... he's my... _whatever he is._ The point is I'm dating him and he should know that I cheated." Seunghyun shook his head vigorously. "No, he shouldn't. Trust me on this one. Let's agree that this will never happen again... just _don't_ tell Daeho. I know him... he won't take it well." 

Seungri looked conflicted. "I don't like lying to someone I care about." Seunghyun scoffed. "Yet you had no problem keeping the fact that you fucked my brother in New York a secret from me." Seungri sighed. "Okay fine. I owe you one I guess. This can't happen again though." Seunghyun nodded. "Agreed. Friends only... _no benefits._ " 


	7. Celebrations and Surprises

Seungri sighed as he watched the clock. Seunghyun had been gone to his interview for some time now and the longer he was away, the more nervous about it Seungri became. Etienne entered the design room. "Seungri... have you seen Seunghyun? Karl wants to see him immediately." Seungri shook his head. "I haven't. If I do, I'll send him your way." 

Etienne huffed in annoyance. "For once you two aren't joined at the hip. Honestly... Karl is ripping mad. He's speaking so much German... _it's terrifying_. Tell Seunghyun to get his ass up to Karl's office as soon as you see him." Seungri bit his lip and nodded. "Alright. I'm sure he'll be here any second." 

When Etienne had gone, Seungri pulled out his phone and texted Seunghyun. _where the fuck are you?! Karl is ripped and wants to see you._ He got an immediate response. **_fuck. in the elevator._** Seungri's heart was racing. _i'll meet you to take your coat. no time_

He raced out of the door and to the elevators. When the door opened, Seunghyun threw his coat at him and continued on up to Karl's office. Seungri hugged Seunghyun's coat as he walked back to the design room, hanging it up and sitting nervously down. He'd never get any work done now wondering what was happening in Karl's office. 

Seunghyun was most likely leaving and he was going to get himself fired. What a complete fucking fiasco this day was. An hour and several botched sketches later, Seunghyun made his way into the design room. "What happened?" Seunghyun sat down heavily. "He found out I was interviewing at Dior. He wasn't pleased." 

Seungri frowned. "Did he fire you? _Oh my god._.. I should have said you were sick and at the doctor." Seunghyun shook his head. "It wouldn't have mattered. He already knew where I was." Seungri rubbed Seunghyun's arm soothingly. "Was he... did he scream at you? Etienne said he was screaming in German." Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah... a little. He was most upset that I didn't go to him first and talk about it. You know... Chanel is a family... _blah, blah, blah_." 

Seungri nodded in sympathy. "I'm sorry Seunghyun. You should be able to interview for a better job if you want to. It's not fair. So... do you need help packing up your shit?" Seunghyun shook his head. "He didn't fire me." Seungri blinked at him. " _He didn't?_ What about Dior? Did they offer you a job?" 

Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah, they did. Karl just promoted me though and gave me a raise so I'm not sure if I'm going to be leaving." Seungri shoved him. "Why'd you let me feel so bad? I thought... _you're an asshole_." Seunghyun laughed. "No... you asked if he fired me, _he didn't._ You never even asked about anything else." Seungri rolled his eyes. "I hope you do go to Dior." 

Seunghyun frowned. "You do... _why?_ " Seungri sat at his design table and started to sketch. "Because... _I hate you_... that's why." Seunghyun stood behind him and jabbed his fingers into his sides causing him to squeal. "Careful... I'm your boss now." 

Seungri shook his head. "You've ruined my sketch now, happy?" Seunghyun looked over his shoulder. "It looked pretty ruined to start. "Let's get lunch." Seungri turned to face him. "On you? You make more than me now." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "I haven't gotten the raise yet, but fine." Seungri grabbed his arm on the way out. "Seunghyun... I'm glad that you're staying. I'd miss you." 

"So... we won't be working together everyday anymore now?" Seunghyun shook his head. "Not as closely. I'll have my own office upstairs and..." Seungri pouted. " _Upstairs?_ That's sucks. Can't you stay downstairs with us?" Seunghyun shook his head. "Sorry... with great power... comes more office space." Seungri threw his almond brioche at him. " _Idiot_." 

At the end of the day as they were donning their coats to head home, Seungri nudged Seunghyun with his hip. "Hey... what's that for?" Seungri smiled. "It's just... I'm really glad that we're back together again... you know what I mean... as friends. I really missed... _us_." Seunghyun nodded, small smile playing on his lips. "Yeah... me too. Split a cab home?" 

Seungri shook his head. "I'm going to go over to Daeho's. He's been out of town on a shoot. I thought I'd surprise him." Seunghyun nodded. "Okay then... see you tomorrow." 

Seungri knocked on Daeho's door, knowing full well that the model probably spent the entire day in bed after his long flight home. That's why he'd brought some dinner as well as a bottle of wine to surprise his... whatever he was. Daeho finally opened the door and just as Seungri suspected, he looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. 

" _Sexy_... what are you doing here? I don't remember making plans with you and I always remember my plans with you." Seungri giggled and leaned over to kiss him. "Smooth even when you're sleep deprived. Aren't you going to let me in... I brought dinner. Don't worry... I took into account your eternal diet and brought salad nicoise." 

Daeho smiled. "That's so sweet... but the thing is... I'm not actually that hungry so..." Seungri pushed past him, dropping another kiss onto his lips as he did. "No problem. We can eat it later. Okay if I put it in the kitchen?" Seungri stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of another man in the doorway of Daeho's bedroom. Another man wearing only his extremely skimpy boxers. 

Seungri started to walk backwards, eyes still glued on the unknown man. He ended up backing right into Daeho, startling himself into action. " _I'm... I'm going._ You're _obviously_ busy." Daeho followed him out into the hallway. " _Sexy! Wait!_ " Seungri glared at him as the elevator closed. " _Stop calling me that!_ " 

Seunghyun sat on his couch, music turned up, open bottle of wine and a plate with two eclairs in front of him. He knew he shouldn't, but fuck it, he was celebrating his promotion. He picked one of the sinful confections up and was about to bite into it when his buzzer rang. Who the fuck was interrupting his little party? 

Sighing, he put the eclair back onto the plate, licked his fingers and went to his door. " _Seungri_... what are you doing here?" Seungri shoved the bag with the salad nicoise at him and took a long drink straight from the wine bottle he held. " _Not you too._ " Seunghyun watched him walk inside his flat, sit on his couch and stuff half an eclair into his mouth. 

Seunghyun stood watching him. "Something wrong?" Seungri looked at him, chocolate smeared on his face. "Yeah... you're brother is an asshole... _that's_ what's wrong. Why didn't you tell me?" Seunghyun raised a brow. "I think I may have mentioned something along the lines of... _he's a prick, stay away from him_." 

Seungri tipped the wine bottle back again. "It's bad form to say I told you so." Seunghyun sat down. "Sorry. What happened?" Seungri shook his head. "I'd rather not talk about it." Seunghyun nodded. "Alright. Are you alright then?" Seungri slammed the bottle down. "No I'm not alright! My... _whatever he is.._. was with some other guy! _I'm so stupid!_ " 

Seunghyun was about to answer when his buzzer rang again. He exhaled and got up to look. " _Fuck... Seungri... it's Daeho_." Seungri frowned. "I don't want to see that asshole. Tell him I'm not here. I'll go in the bedroom." Seunghyun nodded, noting that Seungri had taken the second eclair with him. Oh well, he didn't need the empty calories anyway. 

"Daeho... what brings you here?" Daeho rolled his eyes. "Where is he?" Seunghyun frowned, doing his best to look confused. "Where's who?" Daeho stepped inside, ignoring him. " _Sexy! I know that you're here!_ You _always_ run up Seunghyun's ass when you've got a problem. Come out and talk to me." 

Seunghyun crossed his arms. "Seungri isn't here, Daeho. You're wasting your time." Daeho stepped over to the couch. "If he's not here, why is his coat here? Also, that's the salad nicoise that he brought to me." Seunghyun swallowed. "He was here, but he left. You missed him." 

Daeho huffed. "Fuck this." He walked down the hall and threw open the bedroom door. Seungri sat on the bed just finishing off the second eclair. " _Go fuck yourself Daeho! Or better yet... go fuck that pretty boy back at your place! I hate you!_ " Daeho leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Are you finished? Because I had no idea that we were exclusive. Not when you're still fucking my brother." 

Seunghyun gasped in the doorway. " _You told him! You promised that you wouldn't!_ " Seungri shook his head. " _I... I didn't._ I swear it." Daeho smirked. "I wasn't 100% sure, _but I am now_." He looked at his brother. "What... you never noticed that he talks in his sleep?" He looked at Seungri. "You've got no right to chastise me, when you do it too, and with my brother of all people." 

Seunghyun stepped between them. "Let him alone, Daeho. The difference between you is he felt remorse afterwards. You obviously feel nothing like that. Why don't you get the fuck out of here and leave Seungri alone." Daeho chuckled darkly. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? If I just left Seungri alone. Then you'd be able to keep him _all_ to yourself." 

Seunghyun furrowed his brow. " _What the fuck are you talking about?! I don't keep Seungri all to myself, are you crazy?!_ " Daeho tilted his head. "You'd love to though. Have Seungri only look at you... what was that you wrote in your sketch pad again..." Seunghyun looked confused. "My sketch pad? I haven't been able to find that..." 

Daeho smirked. "You left it at the cafe that day. I never knew that you wrote poetry. Some of it is quite good." Seunghyun shoved him. "Shut the fuck up... _now Daeho!_ " Daeho shoved him back. "Or what? _You'll write prose about me?_ " Seunghyun shoved him into the wall. "No. I'll break your face." 

Daeho laughed. "That's not very poetic." Seungri stood up. " _Stop it... both of you! This is all my fault!_ " Daeho cooed. " _No sexy.._. it's a misunderstanding that my brother is letting escalate. You and I... we should be good." Seunghyun scoffed. "Sure if he wants an STD. Don't listen to his smooth talk Seungri. I told you, _he's a prick._ " 

Seungri shook his head. " _The two of you are impossible! I can't stand it anymore! I'm... I'm leaving!_ Try not to kill each other... _please_." The twins followed him to the door both pleading for him to stay. He opened the door and took one last look at them. "Call me when you've worked this out." 

When the door slammed shut, they were on each other... tumbling to the ground and wrestling around on the floor. " _You son of a bitch... why'd you have to come to Paris?!_ " Daeho pushed Seunghyun's face into the floor with the heel of his palm. " _Why are you such a fucking bitch?! I can't believe you told him that I was a prick!_ " 

Seunghyun kicked Daeho in the side and bent his arm backwards. "I was protecting him... we both know that you're a colossal prick." Daeho twisted free. "Well, who's the bigger prick here? The guy who's ready to commit, or the loser who keeps his feelings hidden?" Seunghyun narrowed his eyes. "You can't be serious." Daeho stood up and brushed himself off. "Watch me asshole... _just watch me._ " 


	8. Who's The Prick Now?

Seunghyun shoved Daeho into his door and held him there by the shoulders. "I  _knew_ that you were low, but I didn't think that even you would sink this far." Daeho squirmed briefly and then brought his knee up to connect with force to his twin's crotch. 

Seunghyun fell to the floor, doubled over in pain while Daeho set about fixing his coat, looking down at his brother as he did. "I'm _not_ sinking anywhere you stupid fucking asshole. I just know a good thing when I see one." Seunghyun looked up at him. "What makes you so sure that Seungri will even want you? He's pretty pissed right now." 

Daeho smirked and turned for the door, glancing back at his brother. "I think that we both know the answer to that question already. He'll forgive me... _I'm positive_." Seunghyun stood up. "You're such a smug bastard... I hope he spits in your face." 

Daeho laughed. "If I were you, I'd worry more about icing your nuts right now than my love life. I guarantee that Seungri will be..." He patted his lap. "right here before morning. _Au revoir mon frere._ "

Seungri was absolutely livid when he'd left Seunghyun's apartment. He couldn't believe just how childish the two brothers were acting. True, he wasn't exactly _blameless_ here which was why when he and Seunghyun had slept together he'd wanted to tell Daeho right away. Of course looking back on that now, he felt ridiculous for ever feeling badly. Daeho was probably out screwing anyone with a pulse whenever they weren't together. 

Seunghyun was right... _he was a prick_. What about Seunghyun though? He wasn't exactly being gallant here. Was he more upset that Daeho hurt Seungri or that his stupid book was found? Yes, he was a good friend... but emotionally he was so closed off. Seungri didn't know what to think. Was this all the product of the rivalry with his brother or did Seunghyun have feelings for him that went deeper than friendship?

Honestly, at this very moment he was fucking through with the Choi brothers and their petty fucking rivalries and ridiculous good looks. He wouldn't care if he never saw either one of them again for as long as he lived. He resolved to never date or sleep with anyone named Choi ever again as he tucked his legs up under himself and settled in on his couch with a blanket and a book.

Thirty minutes later his door buzzed and looking through the peephole he narrowed his eyes. "Go away Daeho. I told you... _I hate you_." Daeho tilted his head. "Maybe you hate me right now, but I happen to know that you love  Berthillion's fraises des bois. He held up the bag for Seungri to see through the peephole.

Seungri scoffed. "You think bringing me some fruit sorbet will make everything alright?" Daeho hung his head, contrite. "Of course not. Call it a peace offering. Let me in and give me ten minutes. At least take the  fraises des bois." Seungri groaned, opening the door. "Ten minutes... _starting now_." 

Daeho handed him the bag. "I'm so sorry that I upset you... both at my place and my brother's. The truth is..." He paused and took in a deep breath. " _This is harder than I thought it would be._.." Seungri looked over at him. " _What is?_ " Daeho sighed, looking pained. "The truth is... I suspected that you and Seunghyun were continuing your friends with benefits relationship and... well... _it really got to me._ " 

Seungri raised a skeptical brow. " _Daeho_..." Daeho put a hand up. "I understand why you don't believe me. It's just that... thinking about you with him... _or any other man really._.. well it really hit me hard. I guess I thought that we had something special going. So when Seth approached me after the shoot... I succumbed. I'm sorry that I hurt you... believe me when I tell you that no one feels worse than me about this whole thing. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day. I'll always care deeply for you. Enjoy your  fraises des bois." 

Daeho turned to leave and had his hand on the doorknob. " _Wait... Daeho._ " The model smiled to himself before turning with a blank expression. " _Yes?_ " Seungri fidgeted with the bag in his hands. "Thank you. That was very sweet of you... _I... I appreciate it_." Daeho nodded. "I meant every word. What kind of man would I be if I didn't admit my shortcomings? Eat your sorbet before it melts. Good night." 

Seungri grabbed his arm to stop him. "Wait... I should apologize to you as well." Daeho shook his head. "No... _absolutely not._ I'm the one at fault here, not you. I assumed things about us and that was wrong." Seungri looked down. "I can see now that everything isn't black and white. I'm sorry if I hurt you, Daeho. _Please... stay_. We can share the  fraises des bois.... alright?" 

Daeho looked conflicted. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable at all. This wasn't my intention when I came over. I just wanted to apologize and leave." Seungri nodded, tugging him towards the couch. "I know... I _want_ you to stay... really I do. We should talk more... don't you think?" 

Daeho allowed himself to be pushed down onto the couch. "If you're sure then... alright." Seungri joined him with the  fraises des bois and two spoons. "I'm sure. You were so thoughtful to come all the way over here." Daeho took a spoonful of sorbet and fed it to Seungri. "I knew I wouldn't sleep tonight if I didn't at least apologize to you. You were all that I could think of." 

By the time the fraises des bois was finished... _mostly consumed by Seungri_... it was getting pretty late. Daeho rose from the couch and began slipping his coat on. "I hope that I'll see you soon, Seungri." Seungri chewed on his lip. "Daeho... you can stay if you like... it's late and..." Daeho sighed. "Seungri... don't toy with my emotions... please." 

Seungri frowned. "I'm not toying with you... I want you to stay." Daeho put his hands on the designer's shoulders. "I won't share you... _it's too painful_... do you understand?" Seungri swallowed thickly and nodded. "What if I said that we'd be exclusive? Would that make a difference?" Daeho smiled. "It would. Are you sure that you wouldn't like to be alone tonight?" 

Seungri leaned up and kissed him sweetly. "I'm sure. Only... _Daeho_... just sleeping alright? It's been an eventful day for both of us and..." Daeho nodded. "Say no more sexy. I'm happy to snuggle up with you all night." Seungri smiled. "Great... thanks." Daeho smiled his killer smile. "No thanks necessary. What are boyfriends for?" 

Seunghyun sat drinking a conciliatory glass of wine... _his third but who's counting_... as he pondered the events of the evening and gingerly shifted his body... Daeho had been right about one thing... _he should have iced his nuts_. He could have texted Seungri... he could have called him... but he just didn't want to make matters worse. 

Seungri was stubborn, but he was also pretty sharp. He had faith that even Daeho's slickest moves would fall short with the young designer. He had faith that when his prick of a brother showed up on his doorstep, Seungri would really let him have it and good. 

Seungri moaned. " _Daeho_... I thought that we agreed... _sleep only._ " Daeho kissed his neck. "Don't blame me because you're so hot. My hands just naturally want to caress you... _all over."_ Seungri captured his lips in a deep kiss, pulling back abruptly. "As much as I want you right now... I feel like you've caressed enough flesh tonight already." 

Daeho nodded. "Point taken. I'm not going to do anything to upset you. Good night sexy." Seungri kissed him deeply, leaving him breathless. "Good night Daeho." Daeho raised a brow in question as Seungri snuggled up onto his chest. "So you remember what you'll be missing if you fuck up again." Daeho chuckled. "Don't worry... _I won't_." 

Seunghyun had decided that in the morning he'd toast up his leftover baguette and bring it to Seungri with some nice strawberry jam, his favorite. Seungri loved a tartineand they would often eat it together either when they'd spent the night together or at the office. He knew that if there was one thing to soften Seungri's resolve, it was food.

He was settled in his bed and attempting to drift off to sleep when his phone chimed a text. He pulled his glasses on and reached for his phone, hoping it was Seungri. His heart dropped into his stomach at the image of Seungri sleeping peacefully on Daeho's chest. The caption read... **_FORGIVEN... WHO'S THE PRICK NOW?_**. 


	9. Can't We All Just Get Along?

Seunghyun sat in his office going over the list of models who would be walking for the rapidly approaching June men's fashion week. He had an enormous amount of work to do in the coming weeks and caffeine was the only thing keeping him upright most days. He was personally invested in this particular show as it was the first time that two of his own designs...  _two designs solely made by him that is._ .. we're being prominently featured. 

He really felt like his professional life was finally moving forward in the right direction. He had a good feeling about his future... here at Chanel anyway. His private life was another story. Honestly, besides Seungri he had none and even that relationship had fallen off as of late. It's always the way... once a friend gets involved, they stop hanging out... even if their boyfriend is a filthy fucking prick.

" _Knock, knock._.. can I come in?" Seunghyun took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah... of course. What's up?" Seungri smiled and plopped himself into a seat opposite Seunghyun's desk. "Do I need an excuse to visit you now?" Seunghyun shook his head and sat back. "No... I'm glad that you're here. I could use the distraction." 

Seungri frowned. "You look tired. When was the last time you ate anything?" Seunghyun shrugged. "I had something earlier." Seungri leaned forward, eyes sharp. "What?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. " _Seungri_... I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself... I'm not going to starve, don't worry. I'm just busy... you know how it is... deadlines." 

Seungri stood up and walked over to Seunghyun taking his hand and tugging. "I remember you telling me that _I_ needed to eat... you're no different. Come on... let's go grab something." Seunghyun groaned, but let himself be led. "You're being impossible right now." Seungri giggled. "And you're being a giant baby... _stop_." 

"I feel like I hardly see you now that you're upstairs. How are you?" Seunghyun nodded, wiping his mouth with a napkin as the powdered sugar from his gaufre spilled all over his lap. "Ugh... not the neatest thing to eat, but it certainly hits the spot." Seungri giggled beside him and licked nutella off of his fingers. "Too true. You didn't answer my question though... how are you?"

Seunghyun smiled. "I'm good... tired, but good. This..." He held up what was left of his gaufre. "is going a long way at perking me up." Seungri smirked. "Good... I'm glad. You should eat healthier though. You can't survive on street food." Seunghyun scoffed. " _Watch me._ " 

Seungri shook his head, smiling. "I'm serious though. Daeho eats really well and now so do I." Seunghyun's smile dropped. "That's... _great_. How's that whole thing going anyway?" Seungri crumbled up his wrapper. "It's good. You know Daeho..." Seunghyun frowned. "Yeah... I do. Just... just be careful, Seungri." 

Seungri sighed. "I wish that you two could get along. I'd really... it would be nice if my best friend and my boyfriend could be civil to each other." Seunghyun stuffed the remaining gaufre into his mouth and when he'd swallowed it he sighed. "It's not just me, you know." Seungri nodded, looking down. " _I know._ " 

Seunghyun frowned. "He's just as much to blame as me... _more even_." Seungri nodded again, still looking down. "Just forget that I said anything." Seunghyun exhaled. "Seungri... _I... I._.." Seungri shook his head. "It's fine... really. I'm not mad... _promise_." Seunghyun reached over and stroked his cheek. " _I'm sorry_." Seungri smiled. "I know... we should get back. My immediate boss is a real hardass." 

" _Daeho?_ " The model cracked a tired eye open. " _Hmm?_ What is it sexy?" Seungri ran his finger over the older man's back in slow, lazy strokes. "Are you glad that you're my boyfriend?" Daeho's lips curved up in a slight kittenish smile. " _Very_. Especially right now. Why?" Seungri let his finger continue its lazy progress until it found the others ass and then he teased the crack a bit. "Why especially now?" 

Daeho groaned. " _Because_... we just fucked like animals in heat." Seungri drew his hand back. "Is that the only reason... _the sex?_ " Daeho chuckled, warm and dark and despite himself it went straight to Seungri's cock. So much so that he put the hand that had been on Daeho's body around it and squeezed. "It's not _just_ the sex... although I'd be lying if I said that wasn't something that keeps me coming back. It's you sexy... _it's all you._ " 

Seungri pressed closer to him. "I'm glad that you're my boyfriend too." Daeho raised a brow and opened his eyes. " _Oh yeah?_ Do tell... and why is that?" Seungri licked his lips. "Because... we're _about_ to fuck like animals in heat." Daeho smirked and reached out for him. "Good enough for me."

An hour later after a hot shower together they settled in on Daeho's couch with some wine and cheese. "Daeho... have you ever gotten along with Seunghyun?" Daeho popped a piece of cheese into Seungri's mouth, quirking a brow. "What brought this on all of a sudden?" Seungri took a sip of wine and shrugged. "I don't know... I just had a little snack with Seunghyun earlier and..." 

Daeho frowned. "He wasn't bad mouthing me again, was he?" Seungri shook his head. " _N... no._ When did he ever bad mouth you to me?" Daeho tilted his head. "When he told you that I was a prick, _remember?_ " Seungri sighed. "Oh yeah... I do. Let's put that aside for now... do you ever think you could get along with him?"

Daeho's mouth fell open. " _Put that aside?_ How can I? First impressions are really important and he goes and tells you that I'm a prick? That's low... even for him. Who knows how many other people he's told that to." Seungri shook his head. "Seunghyun wouldn't do that. _He's_..." Daeho blinked at him. "What? _Too nice? Good? Sweet? Kind? Wonderful?_ While I'm the bad, evil twin... right?" 

Seungri reached out an arm to touch the model's shoulder. " _No_... that's not what I..." Daeho stood up. "Maybe you should leave, Seungri. Run to your precious Seunghyun. He's such a nice guy after all. He's _such_ a prize. Who wouldn't want to be with Seunghyun... as friends with the occasional benefit? Honestly... _what a fucking sweetheart_." 

Seungri stood as well and closed the distance between them, hugging Daeho tightly. "I didn't mean to upset you. I should mind my own business. I was being insensitive.... I'm sorry." Daeho relented after a minute and wrapped his arms just as tightly around Seungri. "I'm sorry too. I overreacted. It's just a sore subject... _you and Seunghyun_." 

Seungri sighed against his chest. "He's my friend though." Daeho kissed his head. "I know... you knew him first... _blah, blah, blah_. What a fucking waste." Seungri giggled. "What's that mean?" Daeho stroked his face. "Nothing... _just_... I'd never let you be just my friend." Seungri blushed. "Daeho... I... I..." 

Daeho groaned. "You're too fucking hot... it's maddening. What do you want? You want me to play nice with my brother, is that it?" Seungri bit his lip. "I can't ask you to do that if it upsets you so much." Daeho smirked and drew him into a kiss. "I'm offering. I'll have a heart to heart with my brother. I'll let him know this stupid feud between us is over. I want you happy." 

Seungri yelped as he was roughly grabbed by the thighs and hoisted up over Daeho's hips. "Now... let's head back to bed where we can show our mutual admiration to each other fully and without restraint." Seungri half laughed, half screamed as he was dropped onto the mattress. "You're a tiger tonight.... I won't be able to walk tomorrow." 

Daeho dropped his robe onto the floor and proceeded to open up Seungri's. "I like the sound of that, sexy... _incapacitated by my cock_. Seungri moaned as Daeho began his attack... sucking on his collarbone with vigor as his hands mapped out his body. You'd think after the two plus rounds tonight that this would be old hat, but Daeho really was a fantastic lover and Seungri was left trembling and weak before he'd even been breached. 

Once he was, he clung to Daeho as he moved inside of him with swift and accurate strokes. His prostate sung with every brush of Daeho's cock and Seungri didn't even have to be touched to reach his own climax. "Daeho... _God_... that was amazing." Daeho kissed him, brushing his dark, sweaty hair back. "You're amazing, sexy. Good night." 

The door slammed and Seunghyun looked up as Daeho moved swiftly across his office towards him. " _Okay asshole..._ this is how it's going to be from now on. You and I are going to pretend to be civil to each other and not hate each other's guts in front of Seungri... savvy _?"_ Seunghyun sat back and regarded his brother a moment. "Why would I want to do that?" 

Daeho flopped into a chair, slinging his leg over the armrest. "Because, despite all of your many shortcomings, you care about Seungri and he doesn't like that we fight." Seunghyun frowned. "Isn't it better to be honest with him though? Rather than lie?" Daeho mocked his tone. " _Isn't it better.._. no it isn't you stupid bitch. He gets upset about it, understand? Do you want Seungri to be upset?" 

Seunghyun sighed and shook his head. "No... of course not." Daeho nodded. "I didn't think so... I mean you did write all those overly flowery and sappy words about him." Seunghyun glared at him. " _Fuck you, you piece of shit._ " Daeho tilted his head, smirking. "Oh... you're not even trying." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Seungri isn't here... in fact... he's out sick... so fuck you." 

Daeho stood up. "I'm leaving." He paused at the door. "By the way... Seungri isn't so much sick as having trouble walking and sitting today." Seunghyun furrowed his brow. "Why is he..." Daeho smirked. " _Jesus Seung._.. if I have to explain it you're in dire need of a good fuck." 

Seunghyun glared at him. "Get the fuck out of my office... _now!_ " Daeho winked. "With pleasure. I've got a boyfriend who needs attending to." He cackled the entire way to the elevator. 


	10. Brotherfucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A word of thanks to my friend, unnietop for coming up with 'brotherfucker' when I was originally writing this. It was so perfect that I just had to use it.

Seungri broke out into a huge smile when he saw his boyfriend approaching. " _Daeho_ ... are you finished with your fittings already?" The model pulled him into an embrace, kissing his lips sweetly. "I am... and now I've come to take you to lunch." 

Seungri frowned. " _Oh... lunch._.. Daeho... I... I'd love to... _but_..." Daeho connected their foreheads. "But what sexy? _Work?_ " Seungri shook his head. "No.... _not work_." Seunghyun entered the design room. "Ready for lunch, Seungri?" 

Daeho chuckled. " _Ah_... I see... well... why don't the three of us all go together?" Seungri looked surprised. "Really? That would be okay with you?" Daeho nodded. "Of course. I told you, Seung and I had a lovely heart to heart. _Didn't we Seung?_ " 

Seunghyun side eyed his brother and then looked at Seungri's hopeful face. " _Yes... yes we did_. We had _quite_ the talk. It's fine if we all go. If that's what you want, Seungri." Seungri hugged Daeho and then walked over and hugged Seunghyun. "Thank you both. This makes me _so_ happy. Knowing that I can see you both at the same time... _it just_... thanks for doing this for me." 

Daeho stepped over quickly and wrapped his arms around him. "No thanks necessary... right Seung?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah... right. I'm glad that you're happy. Shall we go?" They settled for some sandwiches from a street vendor... Seungri and Daeho both had the tuna while Seunghyun opted for the ham and cheese. 

They found a nice spot to sit and settled in together with Seungri in the middle. "What a beautiful day it is." Seunghyun nodded, swallowing a large bite of his sandwich. "I love Paris in the summer. It's really the perfect time for this city." 

Seungri smiled. "Remember when the heater broke in my apartment and it was like my own personal heat wave?" Seunghyun nodded, smiling as well. "You were _so_ crabby. I remember you just lying there in your underwear in a pool of sweat until I convinced you to take a cool shower." Seungri giggled. " _That's right.._. but you loved the heat because you're always cold so the shower..." 

Daeho cleared his throat. "If it was that hot inside your apartment, why didn't you just leave?" Seungri turned to look at him. " _What?_ Oh... I guess we were having too much fun staying home." Daeho raised a brow. " _I'll bet_. If that ever happens again, you be sure and haul that sexy ass over to my place... alright?" Seungri kissed his lips. "You'd be the first person that I called." 

Seungri's was in need of a beverage and despite his boyfriend's protests he headed off to grab a drink for himself. As soon as he was out of sight Daeho threw an elbow into Seunghyun's side. " _Ow! Fuck!_ " Seunghyun jabbed him right back and soon they were squabbling and poking at each other like two five year olds vying for the same toy.

"You just _had_ to bring up a time when you were naked with my boyfriend, didn't you?" Seunghyun shoved him. "In case you didn't notice, _fuckhead_ , your _boyfriend_ was the one that brought it up. Maybe he's not quite as satisfied as you think." Daeho threw another sharp elbow into his twin's side. "He's satisfied you fucking bitch... several times a night. Ask my neighbors." 

Seunghyun scoffed and used his shoulder to push into Daeho's body. "How does he stand you? You're insufferable. You honestly make me sick." Daeho huffed, pushing his own body weight right back onto Seunghyun. " _I'm insufferable?_ At least _I_ have the balls to take action when I see something I want." 

Seunghyun leaned back against him, loafers slipping as he tried to gain the advantage. "Seungri is _not_ a thing... you twat." Daeho grunted and dug in harder, shoving Seunghyun onto the pavement. "No fucking kidding numbnuts. It's an expression." 

Seunghyun pulled himself up off of the ground and was about to retaliate with a sharp comment when Seungri walked back over. "Everything alright over here?" Daeho leapt up and smiled. "Fine. You know what a klutz my brother is. He accidentally fell over when he was talking and waving his arms around like a baboon. Ready to go, sexy?" 

Seungri looked at Seunghyun. "Are you alright?" Seunghyun smiled. "I'm fine... _promise_. We should get back." Seungri nodded. "Alright. I just want to thank you both. I appreciate that you're getting along for me. Don't you two feel better though... doesn't it feel good?" 

Daeho took his hand. "I can't speak for Seung, but I can tell you that I definitely enjoyed this lunch and I do feel good about it." Seungri smiled. " _Aw_... I'm glad." He dropped a kiss onto the model’s lips. "What about you, Seunghyun? Do you feel good as well?" 

Seunghyun raised a brow. "That depends." Seungri blinked at him. " _Oh? On what?_ " Seunghyun took his other hand. "On whether or not _I_ get a kiss as well." Seungri giggled. "I guess that depends on your answer." Daeho tugged him closer. " _Hey!_ Don't I have a say in this?" 

Seunghyun pulled Seungri back towards him. " _No... you don't._ Seungri... I enjoyed this lunch and I'm very glad that I did it. It opened my eyes to the possibilities in my life." Seungri beamed at him. "I'm so happy. One lunch and you're both getting along so well." 

Seunghyun raised his eyebrows. "How about that kiss?" Seungri blushed and leaned towards him. " _Hey! No!_ " Daeho's protests fell on deaf ears as Seungri closed the distance and dropped a kiss onto Seunghyun's cheek. Seunghyun pouted. " _The cheek?_ " 

Daeho smirked and tugged Seungri away from his grasp, wrapping an arm tightly around his waist. "What did you expect, Seung? _Tongue?_ " Seungri slapped the model's chest. " _Daeho_... don't be gross." Daeho smirked. "You don't think it's gross when I use my tongue to eat you..." Seungri covered his mouth. " _Oh my god!_ You're so bad... _stop it_." 

Seungri trotted off to use the restroom and Daeho rounded on Seunghyun in the hallway. "Did you honestly think that he'd fall into your arms and kiss you when he has me?" Seunghyun glared at him. "I'm too busy for your childish games right now, Daeho." Daeho smirked. "I get it... if I were you I'd want to run off and lick my wounds too." 

Seunghyun turned to head towards the elevator, but then he paused. "Deaho... you're forgetting one thing." Daeho looked amused. "Oh yeah... _what's that._.. brother dearest?" Seunghyun tilted his head. "You may be with Seungri now, but I had him first... and I'm planning on taking him away from you." 

Daeho chuckled. "You never _had_ Seungri... that's the pathetic story of your life. You're too slow to realize what's right in front of you. Now you're too late because he's mine." Seunghyun frowned. "We'll just see about that now, _won't we?_ " Seungri returned and sensed the tension. "What's going on? You two aren't fighting again are you?"

Daeho smiled charmingly and took his hands. " _Absolutely not._ Just discussing our differing opinions on fashion and the best way to accessorize. It's okay if we don't agree on everything, right sexy?" Seungri sighed in relief. "Of course. I should get back to work now. Thanks again for a lovely lunch." 

Daeho smiled and gave him a far too passionate kiss for the office hallway. "I'll see you tonight, sexy. My place?" Seungri nodded, clearly a bit dazed. " _Y... yeah_. Sounds good. I'll just head home first and change." Daeho glanced at his brother. "Don't bother. You know you've got things at mine. I can't wait to be alone with you." 

Daeho headed off down the hallway past his brother and winked as he went. "Bye bye dearest brother. Until we meet again." Seunghyun bit back a scowl as he watched him saunter past. "Daeho... good bye." _fuck you you brotherfucker._

"Seungri these sketches are brilliant. I mean it... it's some of your best work." Seungri smiled widely, pleased. "Thank you so much, Seunghyun. Coming from you that's high praise." Seunghyun tutted. "You know how talented you are. I just wish we could have used these in our show next week. Definitely in the next one." 

Seungri looked stunned. " _Oh my god... really?_ I was only showing you for your opinion. I just like to doodle to stay sharp." Seunghyun laughed. " _Doodle!_ Seungri these are top notch. Do me a favor and be sure to share your doodles with me all the time." Seungri nodded, blushing a bit. "Thank you again. Oh... and thanks again for this afternoon. It really meant a lot to me." 

Seunghyun shrugged. "No problem. I enjoy seeing you smile." Seungri blinked at him. " _Oh_... that's so sweet... _thank you._ " Seunghyun walked over to his cabinet. "I know I've got a bottle of wine in here somewhere... _ah_... here it is. Let's toast to your doodles, _eh?_ " Seungri smiled. "Should I even ask why you've got that in there in the first place?" 

Seunghyun pulled out a bottle opener. "Karl sent it to me when he promoted me and it's Paris... everyone drinks wine like water." Seungri nodded. "This is true. Wouldn't you rather save it for something a little... I don't know... more special?" Seunghyun poured the wine into the cups that he had on hand. "No. First of all, there's always more wine and second of all... well I just can't think of anything or anyone more special to share it with. _Cheers_." 

Seungri blinked at him, moved. " _Cheers_." After taking a sip, Seungri smiled softly. "Seunghyun... that was very sweet. Thank you so much." Seunghyun sat beside him and took his hand. "I meant it... you're special, Seungri." Seungri beamed at him, squeezing his hand. "So are you... _very_." 

" _Daeho... Daeho... Daeho!_ " The model raised a brow and eyed his boyfriend, placing his hands on his hips as the young designer lunged at him to place a somewhat sloppy kiss upon his lips. "You've been drinking... but with who I wonder?" Seungri laughed and lurched forward into the apartment. " _It was Seunghyun_... we were celebrating." 

Daeho trailed after him. "We're you? What exactly were you celebrating?" Seungri flopped onto the couch giggling. " _My doodles_." Daeho raised both brows. "I'm sorry... _your what?_ " Seungri doubled over in laughter. " _Oh... oh... I'm sorry... it's just your face... it's so...so..._ " Daeho crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Shall I get you coffee... water?" 

Seungri just laughed harder while Daeho walked away and into his kitchen. He returned ten minutes later with a cup of coffee, but Seungri was already out on his couch. He exhaled loudly and set the cup down, hoisting him up to carry him to the bedroom. Once he had him undressed and settled Daeho forced some water and ibuprofen down his throat. 

Two hours later Seungri was flopping around on the bed restlessly. " _Dae... ho!_ Where are you?" Daeho stuck his head in the doorway. "What's wrong?" Seungri sat up, reaching his arms out and did a grabby motion with his hands. "I need a hug." Daeho sighed, but went to him nonetheless. "You need sleep or a spanking, I'm not sure which would do you the most good right now." 

Seungri groaned, still reaching out for him. "Don't make me beg... _please_." Daeho sat on the edge of the bed. "I Should be furious with you, _but_..." Seungri pouted. " _But?_ " Daeho tweaked his nose. "You're just too damn hot." Seungri smiled. " _Hug?_ " Daeho chuckled. "You're a real hug slut, you know that?" 

Seungri nodded. "Uh huh... so feed my desires." Daeho leaned closer and hugged him. "How do you feel?" Seungri sighed. "Thirsty and I've got a headache." Daeho pulled back. "I'll grab you some water." When he returned Seungri was still sitting up. "Here you go... drink this. So... what was it you were celebrating again?" 

Seungri blushed. "Oh... sorry. I never did explain. My doodles. I showed Seunghyun some sketches I did just for fun and he thinks they can be used. Maybe In the next show." Daeho stroked his hair. "Well... you're immensely talented. I'm not surprised. _Congratulations_." 

Seungri smiled. "Thanks. I guess we got a little carried away. Sorry." Daeho shook his head. "It's fine. I was just disappointed. I was hoping that maybe you and I could celebrate together tonight." Seungri blinked at him. "What are we celebrating?"

Daeho took his hands and looked him in the eye. "Well... this isn't exactly how I planned this evening to go... but... I've been thinking... you're always here anyway so... wouldn't it make sense to just move in?" Seungri blinked at him, stunned. " _Daeho_... that's a big step. Are you sure that we're ready for this?" 

Daeho stroked his cheek and stared intently into his eyes. "Well... _I am._ I guess the question is, are you?" Seungri melted like butter on a hot croissant. " _Oh my god, Daeho... I am_." Daeho favored him with his killer runway smile and pulled him into a tight hug. "You've made me so happy, sexy. _So happy._ " 


	11. Fuck My Life

"Are you nervous?" Seunghyun shook his head. " _Not really_ , I've been through these shows before." Seungri nodded, biting into a carrot stick. " _Mmm yeah,_ but two of your designs are going to be featured. Not to mention that you've got  _way_ more responsibility this time. Honestly, I'm impressed. I don't know how you're staying so cool and..." 

Seunghyun stood up abruptly. "Excuse me." He bolted out the door and straight towards the restroom. Seungri dropped his carrot stick, hurrying after him. Seunghyun stood bent at the sink looking slightly paler than usual as he splashed cold water onto his face when Seungri arrived.

Seungri put a tentative hand upon his shoulder. "Seunghyun... _I'm sorry._ That was pretty shitty of me." Seunghyun grabbed a towel, drying off his face. "No... it wasn't you. You just vocalized everything that's been going through my mind for the past forty eight hours. Pathetic, right?" 

Seungri sighed and picked Seunghyun's glasses up off the sinks ledge. He stood in front of him to carefully slip them onto his face, caressing his cheek as he did. "No... _not pathetic_. Very human. No one is confident one hundred percent of the time. You amaze me everyday... do you know that?" 

Seunghyun swallowed, his hands automatically resting on Seungri's hips. " _Seungri_..." Seungri moved his own arms so that they were wrapped loosely around his neck, smiling up at him. "I love you, Seunghyun and I believe in you. Don't _ever_ forget that." 

Seunghyun's eyes automatically fluttered closed as he began leaning down towards Seungri. Their lips met... Seunghyun tilted his head as Seungri moved his hands up to cup his cheeks. A sudden loud vibration coming from Seunghyun's pocket pulled them both apart and subsequently out of their trance. 

" _Fuck_... it's Etienne. Karl is wondering where I am. I'm supposed to be in his office right now." Seungri licked his lips, nodding while simultaneously shoving him towards the door. "You'd better hurry. You know how he gets just before fashion week." Seunghyun frowned. " _Shit... I do_." He started to walk away, but stopped and turned around, unsure. 

" _Seungri_..." Seungri waved him off. " _Go... go_... he'll have your head. I'll see you later." Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah... okay. See you later." Seungri watched him go, touching his lips when he was gone, still feeling the heat of the other's caress upon them. 

Seungri had been staring at the same design layout for the last thirty minutes as his mind kept wandering back to the kiss he'd shared with Seunghyun. It was just old habits rearing back up, _right?_ Whenever one of them was stressed or overworked they'd look to each other for... _relief_. It was just an innocent kiss... right? 

What if Seunghyun hadn't gotten that text from Etienne... what then? Would it still have been _just_ an innocent kiss? Seungri was so conflicted right now. Should he tell Daeho what happened between him and Seunghyun? Was it worth it really? Knowing his boyfriend the way he did, he would be extremely angry about it... and just when the brothers were starting to get along. Did he really want to ruin the precarious peace they had developed?

Seungri was so lost inside his own head that he didn't realize that he was no longer alone until his earlobe was bit playfully. " _Mmmm_... you look so hot when you concentrate." Seungri jumped and brushed him off. " _Daeho_... _fuck_... _you scared the shit out of me!_ " The model spun his chair around. "Not exactly the reception I was expecting. Why so tense, sexy?" Seungri huffed. "I'm not tense, _just extremely busy_. My job is a _lot_ more involved than yours and I need to concentrate." 

Daeho raised a brow. "I'm _so_ sorry to interrupt. I'll just take my vacuous presence out of your sight. Wouldn't want to disturb such a fucking _genius_ at work." Seungri stood up. " _No... Daeho.._. that's not what I meant." Daeho threw him a glare and turned towards the door. "I know _exactly_ what you meant." Seungri reached for him, stomach twisting into a knot. " _Daeho... no... wait!_ " 

As much as Seungri wanted to run after Daeho, he couldn't. With fashion week looming he couldn't risk leaving so he texted and called him, but he wouldn't answer. Seungri's stomach was in knots when Seunghyun joined him at the design table. "Well that was pleasant." 

Seungri looked over at him. "Karl uptight about the show?" Seunghyun sighed, sitting down. "He's alright. I just never noticed how clingy Etienne is to him. You'd think he was his lover the way he fawns all over him." Seungri laughed. "We both know that's not ever gonna happen." 

Seunghyun nodded, laughing as well. "I still remember the first time you saw Karl with his boyfriend... I thought you were going to pass out and I nearly pissed myself from laughing so hard." Seungri rolled his eyes. "How was I to guess that he was his boyfriend? He had just walked in the show and was what? _Twenty five?_ " 

Seunghyun shook his head. " _Twenty four._ " Seungri exhaled. "How is he not dead yet? Seriously?" Seunghyun laughed harder. "Oh... God... I needed a good laugh. Thanks." Seungri sighed, wiping the tears out of his eyes. "No problem." Seunghyun cleared his throat and ran a playful finger down Seungri's arm. " _Seungri_... I think we should talk about what happened earlier, don't you?" 

Seungri frowned, mood immediately dropping. "I don't think it's a good idea at all, Seunghyun. Let's just forget about it, okay?" Seunghyun shook his head. "I think that's a bad idea. We need to talk about why we keep ending up in those kinds of situations." 

Seungri stood up. "No, no we don't. It's just an old habit and... and you were upset so I was comforting you. _That's it._.. nothing more. Just one friend comforting another. What's the big deal anyway?" Seunghyun stood to face him. "Are you really sure that was all it was... just comfort?" 

Seungri crossed his arms. "Positive. I mean... I _have_ a boyfriend... remember? Why would it be anything else, right? I don't need to go around kissing..." Seunghyun grit his teeth. "My mistake. Sorry I asked." He turned and headed out the door as Seungri's stomach twisted into yet another knot. " _Seunghyun... no... wait! I... I'm sorry._ " 

Seungri sighed as he stepped out of his shower. Neither brother would answer his pleas for forgiveness and he was feeling like the biggest asshole ever. Climbing into bed with the fraises des bois that he'd gotten to remind him of Daeho, he crammed a large spoonful of the delicious fruit sorbet into his mouth. 

His eyes fell upon the wine on the bedside table that he'd opened earlier, the wine that Seunghyun had left here the last time he'd been over and he reached for it. He continued to eat and drink thinking about both brothers and their similarities and differences. 

When he really thought about it... they weren't so different. Aside from the sex... Daeho liked to take charge and wreck him numerous times a night. Where Seunghyun was more the needy lover who liked to be wrecked by Seungri. Other than that they were both intelligent, funny, caring and thoughtful. 

Seungri yawned and put his glass down. The fraises des bois long gone by now. He tugged the covers up higher, drifting off into an uneasy wine and sugar induced slumber.

The kisses on his neck roused him slowly. " _Hmmm? Wha? Daeho?_ " The answering dark chuckle was all that he needed to hear to know that his boyfriend was, in fact, with him. "In the flesh." Seungri blinked his eyes groggily, still feeling the effects of both the wine and the fraises des bois. "You're not mad at me any longer?" 

Daeho kissed his lips. " _Mmmm_.... I can't stay mad at you." A ghost of a smile graced Seungri's lips. "I'm so glad." Daeho smiled back, stroking his face. " I missed you so much." He began kissing him, his hands cupping Seungri's cheeks while his other hands began roaming the designer's sides. 

Seungri jolted away from the touch. "How are you doing that?" Daeho stroked his forehead, soothing him. "I'm not." Seunghyun leaned over him. " _I am_." Seungri's eyes nearly popped out of his head. " _Oh my god! What the fuck is going on here!_ " Daeho continued stroking his forehead. " _Shhh... shhh... it's okay sexy. Relax._ " 

Seunghyun nodded beside him. "Yeah... relax Seungri. Daeho and I talked." Seungri blinked at them, clearly freaked out. Daeho raised a brow. "Seunghyun told me about this afternoon." Seungri sat up. " _He... he told you!_ Daeho... I can explain..." Daeho frowned. "No need... I get it. The whole thing makes sense now." 

Seungri blinked at both brothers. " _It... it does?_ " Seunghyun ran a hand through his hair. "It does. We understand why you were so... _uptight_." Daeho agreed. "Yes and we've come up with a solution to all of our problems." Seungri looked at one and then the other. "What's that?" 

The brothers looked at each other and then they each got on either side of Seungri. Daeho leaned in close, speaking directly into his ear. "We decided to share you." Seunghyun leaned down to his other ear. "This way we all get what we want." 

Seungri protested. " _But... but_..." The two brothers began working on his neck, each moving down towards his collarbone, nipping and sucking as they went. Seungri let out a strangled groan and sunk down into the bed.... he could feel each man's hardon pressing into his hips and that thought alone almost made him cum.

The twins continued on, kissing and licking his chest, each working on a nipple with their own unique style. Suddenly they raised their heads and brought their mouths together over him, kissing each other hungrily and without restraint. Seungri felt his body shudder as his orgasm hit him like a train. 

When Seungri cracked his eyes open his underwear were soaked from his extremely vivid dream. _Fuck my life_. Not only were both brothers most probably still not speaking to him, but he had an explicit dream about them that he could still see every fucking time he closed his eyes. _Fuck. My. Life._

"Daeho... please... I'm sorry. I'm just stressed about fashion week and I behaved like a real dick. Please forgive me? I brought you a cafe americano and a sweet." Daeho side eyed him. "You know I don't eat sweets, especially just before I have a show." Seungri nodded. "I know, but this one is calorie free because... _it's me_." 

Daeho rolled his eyes, but he broke out into a fond smile nonetheless. "Come here you sexy boy you. I missed you last night." Seungri fell into his arms. "Me too... I missed you. I had some weird dreams." Daeho raised a brow. "Nightmares?" Seungri lay his head onto the model's chest. "Not exactly." 

"Seungri... I'm really busy right now. I'm fine... we're fine. Let's just forget that it ever happened, okay?" Seungri carefully deposited a bag of mini croissants and a cafe au lait onto Seunghyun's desk. "No... I was a _major_ dickhead to you. I hurt your feelings and I'm truly sorry. The truth is, we have a history that isn't just going to vanish because I'm involved now. I shouldn't have let what happened happen and I'm sorry for that too. I don't want to lose you." 

Seunghyun exhaled. "You won't. I care too much for you. Like you said, we have a history." Seungri smiled. " _Hug?_ " Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah... okay." 

Etienne stuck his head in. "He's in here, come on." Seungri cocked an eyebrow. "What's going on?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Karl wants pictures for a spread in Vogue. They like that there are twins working here. You know, _Chanel is one big happy family._ " 

Daeho entered, trailed by the Vogue photographer. "It is a great angle. Much like _any_ on my gorgeous face, right sexy?" Seungri rolled his eyes, laughing. "I'll get out of your way." Daeho frowned. "No... stay. See how nicely Seunghyun and I are getting along. Right Seung?" 

Seunghyun shrugged. "Yeah... sure stay. I'm sure it'll be entertaining." The photographer set the twins up in several shots... back to back... side by side... seated on the couch together. All the while Seunghyun would make funny faces at Seungri in between shots while Daeho would wink and shoot him smoldering looks. 

Finally the photographer had one shot left.... _the mirror image._ The twins were told to stand facing each other. The photographer rolled his eyes. "Closer gentlemen... you _are_ related." Seungri watched with fascination as the brothers inched closer until they were approximately six inches apart. "Great... hold it." 

The image from his dream flashed before his eyes.... they were so close right now. Seungri could feel himself starting to get aroused. He began coughing violently, rushing from the room and straight into the restroom. One thought repeating in his head over and over again. _Fuck. My. Life._


	12. Mother Knows Best

Daeho opened his door and pulled Seungri into a hot kiss. " _Woah_ ... that was quite the greeting." Daeho tugged him into his apartment by the hand. "I told you that I missed you last night, didn't I?" Seungri nodded, sitting down on the couch. "I guess I didn't realize just how much." 

Daeho chuckled. "Maybe it's because we fought, but I've been so eager for you to get here. Tell me... did you enjoy that little shoot this morning?" Seungri blinked at him. " _Little shoot?_ Oh... you mean with you and Seunghyun. Uhm... _yeah_... it was cute I guess." Daeho curled an arm around him, drawing him closer. "Did you see how nice we played together?"

Seungri nodded, images of his dream and just how nicely the two of them could play together if they really tried popping into his head. "It was... _uhm... great._ " Daeho cocked a brow. "What's wrong?" Seungri shook his head vigorously. "No... nothing's wrong. It was very nice." 

Daeho eyed him like the viper that he was. "What aren't you telling me? Don't try to bullshit me because I can tell that you're holding something back. What is it?" Seungri swallowed and averted his gaze, mind racing for the right answer. "It's just... do we have to talk about Seunghyun right now? I missed you too and I'd much rather..." 

Seungri looked up coyly and ran his hand up Daeho's thigh. "be making up than talking about family right now." Daeho's lips curled up into a wicked smirk. " _Hmm... make up sex... I like it._ " The model stood up, hoisted Seungri up over his shoulder and bit his ass through his pants. " _Ow! Daeho! Fuck!_ " Daeho headed for the bedroom. "We'll have to keep it semi tame though... I'm walking in two days." 

Seungri's back hit the mattress, temporarily knocking the wind out of him. " _Oomph!_ What's that got to do with anything?" Daeho crawled over him. "I learned a long time ago never to be too athletic in the sack just before a big show." Seungri furrowed his brow. "Are you telling me that you had a sex injury?" Daeho pulled Seungri's shirt off. "It was way before I even met you... I was very young and extremely cocky back then." 

Seungri smirked up at him. "Back then? What's changed? I'd say you're still pretty cocky now." Daeho chuckled. "Funny... I'm totally humble and you know it. Is it my fault I'm so fucking hot? So... _as I was saying._.. straight up missionary for the next two nights... alright?" 

Seungri giggled. "I've got a better idea." Daeho had to agree as Seungri swiveled and ground on his cock that this was a much better idea. " _Fuck_... you're so good at riding me. I'm going to get spoiled." Seungri laughed. "Don't get used to me doing all the work. After the show I expect something amazing." 

Daeho thrusted up. "You're not happy up there?" Seungri threw his head back, eyes falling shut. "No... I am... I was just..." He opened up his eyes and noticed a picture he'd never seen. "What's that?" Daeho grunted and thrusted up again. "That is my cock. I'd think that you'd know that by now." 

Seungri moaned and shook his head, pointing across the room. "No... _that_. _What's that?_ " Daeho glanced over and grabbed his hips, thrusting up harder. "It's a picture... _fuck_... can we talk about that later?" Seungri fell forward onto the model's chest. "Sorry... it just distracted me for a minute." 

Daeho flipped them over and buried his face into Seungri's neck, licking and sucking as he thrusted vigorously into him. Seungri moaned in pleasure, tilting his head to allow his boyfriend better access. His eyes landed on the picture again and he felt himself losing it... heat coiling in his gut as his orgasm hit hard and left him shuddering. 

They lie in bed afterwards... Daeho wrapped around him like a python... Seungri stared out into the darkness... tired and confused... thinking about the picture. "Oh... I almost forgot to tell you... my mother called me. She'll be here tomorrow. She wants to see me walk for Chanel." Seungri turned to face him. "That's so wonderful. She must be so proud of you... and Seunghyun as well." 

Daeho frowned. " _Seunghyun... why?_ He's not walking for Chanel." Seungri raised a brow. " _No_... but two of his designs are being featured not to mention he's gotten that promotion recently." Daeho grunted. " _Yes... I guess that's nice too_. I suppose she'd like to see him as well." Seungri blinked. "So... is that why you've suddenly got that picture out?" 

Daeho exhaled. " _Oh... right._ The distracting picture. Sorry sexy. I meant to put it out in my living room, but I forgot. It's from our high school graduation. Don't worry... you won't have to look at it for long. Once mother leaves, I'll shove it back in the closet where it belongs." 

"Good morning. How are you this morning?" Seunghyun looked up from his computer to see Seungri standing with two cups of coffee. "Is one of those for me?" Seungri nodded and stepped forward, handing him a cup. "I'm much better now, thanks. I've never felt more pressure going into a show before." 

Seungri stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders. "Just relax... you have this job for a reason. Your designs are being featured for a reason. You've got this... _you're the man_." Seunghyun chuckled. "I'm the man? Where did that come from?" Seungri shrugged and stepped away. "It seemed to fit. Hey... I hear that your mother is coming to see the show. That's exciting, right?" 

Seunghyun sighed. "I guess. I just... I hope that she's not disappointed in me. Daeho is this hot model and what am I really?" Seungri's eyes widened in shock. "You're an up and coming designer who's just as hot as Daeho. Besides, I'm sure that your mother loves you both equally." Seunghyun exhaled. "He's just so charismatic and I'm this awkward..." 

Seungri huffed. "You're _not_ awkward. You're funny as hell and charming too. Not to mention talented and incredibly good looking." Seunghyun sighed, smiling slightly. "Do you really think that I'm incredibly good looking?" Seungri rolled his eyes. "You would focus on that. _See?_ You and Daeho really aren't that different." 

Seunghyun frowned. "Bite your tongue. I'm nothing like that egomaniac." Seungri's eyebrows shot up. "Hey... don't forget that egomaniac happens to be my boyfriend." Seunghyun laughed. "Sorry... just me being funny as hell." Seungri rolled his eyes. "I'll let it go... this time." Seunghyun smiled. "Don't forget... _I'm the man_." Seungri stood to leave, his back to Seunghyun and his tone playful. "I take it back... you're _not_ the man... and stop pouting at me... I can feel it all the way over here." 

Seungri was more than nervous. Not about the show, he was completely at ease with that. No, he was nervous about meeting Mrs. Choi. Neither Daeho nor Seunghyun had really told him much about her... just that he'd love her. Not much to go on really. They were scheduled to have lunch with her after the show since she'd been too tired to go out when she'd arrived the day before.

The show went off without a hitch. Which was to be expected from such an esteemed fashion house like Chanel. Everyone was thrilled... Karl even smiled... _briefly_. Seunghyun looked so relieved Seungri couldn't help but hug him. "What's that for?" Seungri shrugged. "I just want you to know how proud of you I am. Everything was flawless." 

Seunghyun smiled. "Thanks Seungri. I'm so happy that it all came together so well. Having family here makes it even more meaningful." Seungri smiled. "You mean Daeho and your mother? That's so..." Seunghyun blinked. "Oh right... _Daeho_. I almost forgot he was here for a minute. I was just thinking of mother, but yeah... I guess he is family." 

Seungri shook his head. "I thought that you two were getting along now? What happened?" Seunghyun tilted his head. "Nothing... we are. I'm sorry, I'm just drained from the show. I was just focusing on mother and making her proud... that's all." Seungri raised a brow. "If you say so. I'm going to go and look for Daeho. I'll see you in a bit." 

"Ah... there you are. Did you enjoy watching me? Wasn't I something?" Seungri snorted. "Oh... were you out there? I didn't notice you. Too many hot guys to look at. Karl's boyfriend is some hot piece of ass, don't you think?" Daeho rolled his eyes. "Yeah... as a matter of fact he is. I did a shoot with him last year... before he became Karl's boyfriend... and..." 

Seungri slapped his chest. " _Shut up!_ I hate you." Daeho chuckled and pulled him close. "No... you can't stand the thought of anyone else having me. Jealous bitch. Now... was I perfect or what?" Seungri exhaled. "You know you were perfect." Daeho smiled. "Good... now kiss me." Seungri pouted. "I don't want to. You're so annoying." 

"Daeho... there you are." Daeho looked over Seungri's shoulder and smiled. "Mother... you're here." Seungri watched as the two embraced. He noted that Mrs. Choi was a well dressed and fashionable woman who resembled her sons quite a bit or more accurately they resembled her. She turned her attention to Seungri, reaching out and squeezing his cheeks together. "Oh Daeho... you were right. He _is_ enchanting.... _precious even_." 

Daeho beamed beside her. "I told you mother... Seungri is really something special." She removed her well manicured hand from Seungri's face and smiled at him. "I'm Minhee Choi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Seungri bowed because his parents had drilled that into him as a child. "So nice to meet you, Mrs. Choi. You must be so proud of your sons." She grabbed Seungri's arm. "Yes Seungri... I am proud of my boys. Now let's find the other one and go have lunch and please... call me Minhee." 

"So... Seungri are you proud of your boyfriend walking for Chanel as the face of their men's line?" Seungri cleared his throat. "Yes, of course. I'm sure that Daeho has worked very hard to get where he is today. As has Seunghyun. The promotion that he got recently is quite impressive." They stood waiting for a table while the twins were at the bar getting them drinks. 

Minhee nodded. "Yes, both my boys are doing very well. I always knew that they would. Daeho always had his looks going for him and Seunghyun... well Seunghyun was more the creative type." Seungri furrowed his brow, looking over at the brothers. " _They're identical twins._ "

Minhee laughed. "Maybe to you, but a mother can tell. Daeho always was a bit slower than Seunghyun, but thank goodness he got the lion's share of looks. I knew he'd be fine in life and always encouraged him to use those looks to his advantage. Same for Seunghyun. While he may not be the prettiest penny in the pile, he's very artistic so I encouraged him to use that to his advantage." 

"Seunghyun... you've been in Paris for what... three years now?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yes mother just about." Minhee raised a brow, so that's where they got it. "Your brother has only been here for around five months and yet he's managed to find himself a lovely boyfriend. How is that possible?" Seunghyun stammered. " _Well... I mean... my job._.. it takes a lot of time and effort. I'm not a glorified coat hanger like he is." 

Daeho glared across the table. "Hey... my job is more difficult than it looks. Besides, don't blame me because I came in a prettier package than you. We can't all be Adonis'" Seunghyun sneered right back at him. "Ah... so that explains why you're such a spawn of satan." Daeho smirked. "I'd rather spend my winters in hell than writing sappy poetry that _no one_ will ever read." 

Minhee cleared her throat. " _Boys... please_. We are in public. Now... you are both unique and wonderful people. _True_... Daeho may be a bit more pleasing to the eye..." Daeho raised his brows with a smug victorious look upon his face as Minhee continued. "but Seunghyun is a more sensitive and artistic soul." 

Seunghyun smirked right back at Daeho, feeling somewhat superior for the moment anyway. "Now..." Minhee smiled. "apologize to each other and let's move on. What have I always told you boys?" The twins muttered in unison. " _It's our differences that make us special_." Minhee eyed them both. " _And?_ " They looked at each other. " _Sorry_." 

Seunghyun kicked Daeho in the shin when his mother went to the restroom. "I'm _not_ sorry." Daeho threw a roll at him. " _Neither am I._ " Seunghyun sneered across the table. "Good because I wouldn't accept your apology anyway." Daeho barked out a laugh. " _Oh... hurt me._ I won't sleep tonight." Seunghyun pointed to Daeho's face. "Is that a zit?"

Daeho narrowed his eyes. "You wish fuckface. I'm not the one with the acne problem here. My skin is oil free." Seunghyun smirked. "If you say so. It's not like you make your living with your face or anything. I can't understand why Karl wanted you. You're not even that good." Daeho clenched his jaw. "Well... if we're being totally honest here... I hated your designs. I thought that they were weak and pedestrian." 

Seunghyun raised his brows. "Well... good for you. I can't believe that you even know the meaning of that word. I have to tell you... _I'm impressed._ " Daeho stood up. "Come on Seungri... we're leaving." Seungri frowned. "But... your mother." Daeho exhaled. "I'll call her later... let's go Seungri... _now... please_." 


	13. Choose

Daeho opened his door and pulled Seungri into a hot kiss. " _Woah_ ... that was quite the greeting." Daeho tugged him into his apartment by the hand. "I told you that I missed you last night, didn't I?" Seungri nodded, sitting down on the couch. "I guess I didn't realize just how much." 

Daeho chuckled. "Maybe it's because we fought, but I've been so eager for you to get here. Tell me... did you enjoy that little shoot this morning?" Seungri blinked at him. " _Little shoot?_ Oh... you mean with you and Seunghyun. Uhm... _yeah_... it was cute I guess." Daeho curled an arm around him, drawing him closer. "Did you see how nice we played together?"

Seungri nodded, images of his dream and just how nicely the two of them could play together if they really tried popping into his head. "It was... _uhm... great._ " Daeho cocked a brow. "What's wrong?" Seungri shook his head vigorously. "No... nothing's wrong. It was very nice." 

Daeho eyed him like the viper that he was. "What aren't you telling me? Don't try to bullshit me because I can tell that you're holding something back. What is it?" Seungri swallowed and averted his gaze, mind racing for the right answer. "It's just... do we have to talk about Seunghyun right now? I missed you too and I'd much rather..." 

Seungri looked up coyly and ran his hand up Daeho's thigh. "be making up than talking about family right now." Daeho's lips curled up into a wicked smirk. " _Hmm... make up sex... I like it._ " The model stood up, hoisted Seungri up over his shoulder and bit his ass through his pants. " _Ow! Daeho! Fuck!_ " Daeho headed for the bedroom. "We'll have to keep it semi tame though... I'm walking in two days." 

Seungri's back hit the mattress, temporarily knocking the wind out of him. " _Oomph!_ What's that got to do with anything?" Daeho crawled over him. "I learned a long time ago never to be too athletic in the sack just before a big show." Seungri furrowed his brow. "Are you telling me that you had a sex injury?" Daeho pulled Seungri's shirt off. "It was way before I even met you... I was very young and extremely cocky back then." 

Seungri smirked up at him. "Back then? What's changed? I'd say you're still pretty cocky now." Daeho chuckled. "Funny... I'm totally humble and you know it. Is it my fault I'm so fucking hot? So... _as I was saying._.. straight up missionary for the next two nights... alright?" 

Seungri giggled. "I've got a better idea." Daeho had to agree as Seungri swiveled and ground on his cock that this was a much better idea. " _Fuck_... you're so good at riding me. I'm going to get spoiled." Seungri laughed. "Don't get used to me doing all the work. After the show I expect something amazing." 

Daeho thrusted up. "You're not happy up there?" Seungri threw his head back, eyes falling shut. "No... I am... I was just..." He opened up his eyes and noticed a picture he'd never seen. "What's that?" Daeho grunted and thrusted up again. "That is my cock. I'd think that you'd know that by now." 

Seungri moaned and shook his head, pointing across the room. "No... _that_. _What's that?_ " Daeho glanced over and grabbed his hips, thrusting up harder. "It's a picture... _fuck_... can we talk about that later?" Seungri fell forward onto the model's chest. "Sorry... it just distracted me for a minute." 

Daeho flipped them over and buried his face into Seungri's neck, licking and sucking as he thrusted vigorously into him. Seungri moaned in pleasure, tilting his head to allow his boyfriend better access. His eyes landed on the picture again and he felt himself losing it... heat coiling in his gut as his orgasm hit hard and left him shuddering. 

They lie in bed afterwards... Daeho wrapped around him like a python... Seungri stared out into the darkness... tired and confused... thinking about the picture. "Oh... I almost forgot to tell you... my mother called me. She'll be here tomorrow. She wants to see me walk for Chanel." Seungri turned to face him. "That's so wonderful. She must be so proud of you... and Seunghyun as well." 

Daeho frowned. " _Seunghyun... why?_ He's not walking for Chanel." Seungri raised a brow. " _No_... but two of his designs are being featured not to mention he's gotten that promotion recently." Daeho grunted. " _Yes... I guess that's nice too_. I suppose she'd like to see him as well." Seungri blinked. "So... is that why you've suddenly got that picture out?" 

Daeho exhaled. " _Oh... right._ The distracting picture. Sorry sexy. I meant to put it out in my living room, but I forgot. It's from our high school graduation. Don't worry... you won't have to look at it for long. Once mother leaves, I'll shove it back in the closet where it belongs." 

"Good morning. How are you this morning?" Seunghyun looked up from his computer to see Seungri standing with two cups of coffee. "Is one of those for me?" Seungri nodded and stepped forward, handing him a cup. "I'm much better now, thanks. I've never felt more pressure going into a show before." 

Seungri stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders. "Just relax... you have this job for a reason. Your designs are being featured for a reason. You've got this... _you're the man_." Seunghyun chuckled. "I'm the man? Where did that come from?" Seungri shrugged and stepped away. "It seemed to fit. Hey... I hear that your mother is coming to see the show. That's exciting, right?" 

Seunghyun sighed. "I guess. I just... I hope that she's not disappointed in me. Daeho is this hot model and what am I really?" Seungri's eyes widened in shock. "You're an up and coming designer who's just as hot as Daeho. Besides, I'm sure that your mother loves you both equally." Seunghyun exhaled. "He's just so charismatic and I'm this awkward..." 

Seungri huffed. "You're _not_ awkward. You're funny as hell and charming too. Not to mention talented and incredibly good looking." Seunghyun sighed, smiling slightly. "Do you really think that I'm incredibly good looking?" Seungri rolled his eyes. "You would focus on that. _See?_ You and Daeho really aren't that different." 

Seunghyun frowned. "Bite your tongue. I'm nothing like that egomaniac." Seungri's eyebrows shot up. "Hey... don't forget that egomaniac happens to be my boyfriend." Seunghyun laughed. "Sorry... just me being funny as hell." Seungri rolled his eyes. "I'll let it go... this time." Seunghyun smiled. "Don't forget... _I'm the man_." Seungri stood to leave, his back to Seunghyun and his tone playful. "I take it back... you're _not_ the man... and stop pouting at me... I can feel it all the way over here." 

Seungri was more than nervous. Not about the show, he was completely at ease with that. No, he was nervous about meeting Mrs. Choi. Neither Daeho nor Seunghyun had really told him much about her... just that he'd love her. Not much to go on really. They were scheduled to have lunch with her after the show since she'd been too tired to go out when she'd arrived the day before.

The show went off without a hitch. Which was to be expected from such an esteemed fashion house like Chanel. Everyone was thrilled... Karl even smiled... _briefly_. Seunghyun looked so relieved Seungri couldn't help but hug him. "What's that for?" Seungri shrugged. "I just want you to know how proud of you I am. Everything was flawless." 

Seunghyun smiled. "Thanks Seungri. I'm so happy that it all came together so well. Having family here makes it even more meaningful." Seungri smiled. "You mean Daeho and your mother? That's so..." Seunghyun blinked. "Oh right... _Daeho_. I almost forgot he was here for a minute. I was just thinking of mother, but yeah... I guess he is family." 

Seungri shook his head. "I thought that you two were getting along now? What happened?" Seunghyun tilted his head. "Nothing... we are. I'm sorry, I'm just drained from the show. I was just focusing on mother and making her proud... that's all." Seungri raised a brow. "If you say so. I'm going to go and look for Daeho. I'll see you in a bit." 

"Ah... there you are. Did you enjoy watching me? Wasn't I something?" Seungri snorted. "Oh... were you out there? I didn't notice you. Too many hot guys to look at. Karl's boyfriend is some hot piece of ass, don't you think?" Daeho rolled his eyes. "Yeah... as a matter of fact he is. I did a shoot with him last year... before he became Karl's boyfriend... and..." 

Seungri slapped his chest. " _Shut up!_ I hate you." Daeho chuckled and pulled him close. "No... you can't stand the thought of anyone else having me. Jealous bitch. Now... was I perfect or what?" Seungri exhaled. "You know you were perfect." Daeho smiled. "Good... now kiss me." Seungri pouted. "I don't want to. You're so annoying." 

"Daeho... there you are." Daeho looked over Seungri's shoulder and smiled. "Mother... you're here." Seungri watched as the two embraced. He noted that Mrs. Choi was a well dressed and fashionable woman who resembled her sons quite a bit or more accurately they resembled her. She turned her attention to Seungri, reaching out and squeezing his cheeks together. "Oh Daeho... you were right. He _is_ enchanting.... _precious even_." 

Daeho beamed beside her. "I told you mother... Seungri is really something special." She removed her well manicured hand from Seungri's face and smiled at him. "I'm Minhee Choi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Seungri bowed because his parents had drilled that into him as a child. "So nice to meet you, Mrs. Choi. You must be so proud of your sons." She grabbed Seungri's arm. "Yes Seungri... I am proud of my boys. Now let's find the other one and go have lunch and please... call me Minhee." 

"So... Seungri are you proud of your boyfriend walking for Chanel as the face of their men's line?" Seungri cleared his throat. "Yes, of course. I'm sure that Daeho has worked very hard to get where he is today. As has Seunghyun. The promotion that he got recently is quite impressive." They stood waiting for a table while the twins were at the bar getting them drinks. 

Minhee nodded. "Yes, both my boys are doing very well. I always knew that they would. Daeho always had his looks going for him and Seunghyun... well Seunghyun was more the creative type." Seungri furrowed his brow, looking over at the brothers. " _They're identical twins._ "

Minhee laughed. "Maybe to you, but a mother can tell. Daeho always was a bit slower than Seunghyun, but thank goodness he got the lion's share of looks. I knew he'd be fine in life and always encouraged him to use those looks to his advantage. Same for Seunghyun. While he may not be the prettiest penny in the pile, he's very artistic so I encouraged him to use that to his advantage." 

"Seunghyun... you've been in Paris for what... three years now?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yes mother just about." Minhee raised a brow, so that's where they got it. "Your brother has only been here for around five months and yet he's managed to find himself a lovely boyfriend. How is that possible?" Seunghyun stammered. " _Well... I mean... my job._.. it takes a lot of time and effort. I'm not a glorified coat hanger like he is." 

Daeho glared across the table. "Hey... my job is more difficult than it looks. Besides, don't blame me because I came in a prettier package than you. We can't all be Adonis'" Seunghyun sneered right back at him. "Ah... so that explains why you're such a spawn of satan." Daeho smirked. "I'd rather spend my winters in hell than writing sappy poetry that _no one_ will ever read." 

Minhee cleared her throat. " _Boys... please_. We are in public. Now... you are both unique and wonderful people. _True_... Daeho may be a bit more pleasing to the eye..." Daeho raised his brows with a smug victorious look upon his face as Minhee continued. "but Seunghyun is a more sensitive and artistic soul." 

Seunghyun smirked right back at Daeho, feeling somewhat superior for the moment anyway. "Now..." Minhee smiled. "apologize to each other and let's move on. What have I always told you boys?" The twins muttered in unison. " _It's our differences that make us special_." Minhee eyed them both. " _And?_ " They looked at each other. " _Sorry_." 

Seunghyun kicked Daeho in the shin when his mother went to the restroom. "I'm _not_ sorry." Daeho threw a roll at him. " _Neither am I._ " Seunghyun sneered across the table. "Good because I wouldn't accept your apology anyway." Daeho barked out a laugh. " _Oh... hurt me._ I won't sleep tonight." Seunghyun pointed to Daeho's face. "Is that a zit?"

Daeho narrowed his eyes. "You wish fuckface. I'm not the one with the acne problem here. My skin is oil free." Seunghyun smirked. "If you say so. It's not like you make your living with your face or anything. I can't understand why Karl wanted you. You're not even that good." Daeho clenched his jaw. "Well... if we're being totally honest here... I hated your designs. I thought that they were weak and pedestrian." 

Seunghyun raised his brows. "Well... good for you. I can't believe that you even know the meaning of that word. I have to tell you... _I'm impressed._ " Daeho stood up. "Come on Seungri... we're leaving." Seungri frowned. "But... your mother." Daeho exhaled. "I'll call her later... let's go Seungri... _now... please_." 


	14. Brotherly Love

Daeho needed to get away from his mother and he needed to get away from her quickly. He'd made the mistake of mentioning to her that he and Seungri had quarreled and the next thing he knew she was at his flat to console him. "Daeho  _darling_ ... do you think that it's wise to drink so much? After all you don't want to bloat that beautiful face of yours now do you?" 

Taking a defiant swig from his glass of scotch Daeho huffed. "It's nothing an ice mask won't cure, mother. Besides... you act as if my looks are the only thing that I've got going for me. You know... Seungri believes in me... thinks I'm intelligent. Even if my own mother doesn't, at least he does." Minhee sighed and laid her hands in her lap favoring him with an inquisitive look. "Seems odd that I'm the one here with you when you're so upset yet he's the one with the unshakable faith in you." 

Daeho narrowed his eyes. "What exactly are you driving at mother?" Minhee sipped at her water. "Nothing at all dear. Maybe if you'd explain it to me I could understand." Daeho finished his drink. "I've already told you, mother... it's none of your business what Seungri and I argued about. I'm not telling you so stop asking. I'm not five years old... I don't need my mother's help with my love life." 

She tutted. "You sound just like your brother. He said something very similar earlier and then he went on to say some very terrible things as well." Daeho sighed. "I'm sure that Seung didn't mean what he said and will apologize. You do tend to push buttons though, mother." Minhee set her glass down. "Oh no dear... he didn't say terrible things about me.... he said them about you. I do wish that you two would make an effort to get along." 

Daeho mentally counted to ten and then stood up. "Let's go mother." She blinked up at him. "Where are we going Daeho?" He smiled at her. "It's time for me to escort you back to your hotel." She frowned. "But Daeho... you're..." He shook his head. "I'm fine mother. I'm tired now and I'd like to rest. Alright?" She stood up slowly. "I could stay if you need me." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you, but I don't." 

Once he'd dropped his mother off at her hotel Daeho's first thought was to hit a bar, but he thought better of it and gave the cab driver a different destination. No matter how much he loved his mother being with her could be extremely draining. What he didn't need right now was a loud, crowded bar which is exactly what he'd get during fashion week no matter where he ventured. 

What he needed was some peace and solace and he was certain that he would find it here. He fit his key into the lock, opened the door and stepped inside. It was quiet and dark except for a lone lamp burning in the living room. Daeho slipped his shoes off and padded over to turn it off. He stood frozen at the end of the couch, hand poised on the lamp switch and his eyes riveted upon the sight of Seungri and Seunghyun nestled up together... _naked_. 

His eyes roamed their tangled forms... he took in every detail as if he were committing it to his memory. He shook himself from his trance when Seunghyun moved a thigh slightly and grumbled. He immediately launched into action and just as silently as he'd entered, he moved towards the exit, picking up his shoes and closing the door behind him with the softest of clicks. 

Seungri groaned as he woke up tangled up with Seunghyun's limbs on his couch. " _Shit_... my head is killing me... not to mention my hip." Seunghyun blinked groggily. "Your elbow is digging into my side... plus why are you shouting?" Seungri yawned, planted his hands on Seunghyun's chest to push himself upright. Once he was on his feet he began walking towards his bedroom. "I'm not shouting, but I am going to my bed where it's more comfortable." 

Seunghyun sat up. "Should I? Do you want me to..." Seungri flopped onto his bed. "Don't just sit there... join me." Seunghyun scratched at the back of his neck, following him. "Typically this is where you freak out and tell me we can never do this again." Seungri nodded into his pillow. "I'm too tired right now. I'll freak out when it's light out." Seunghyun slid under the covers and pulled him close kissing his neck as Seungri hummed in content. " _S'nice_." 

The next morning they were running far too late for Seungri to freak out so he took a rain check for later. Throughout the busy day at work, whenever the two crossed paths to the untrained eye they remained two good friends who worked together. However, if someone was looking for differences in their behavior, subtle though they might be, they would find them. 

For instance the way Seungri leaned over Seunghyun shoulders and slid his hand up and down his arm or would sit beside him and let his hand linger high up on his thigh. Or Seunghyun's lingering gazes on Seungri's lips or his whispers in Seungri's ears that ended with a bite or a lick. "Seunghyun... I have that paperwork that you asked me to get." Seunghyun stood up from behind his desk and extended his arm, but instead of the paperwork he grabbed Seungri's elbow and drew him in close, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

"You still haven't freaked out yet." Seungri ran his fingers through Seunghyun's hair. "I don't want to lose my job... can't do it at the office." Seunghyun kissed him again. " _No_... that would be bad." Seungri nodded, eyes drifting closed. " _Mmhm_... very bad." Seunghyun groaned as Seungri licked into his mouth. " _Fuck... Seungri_." 

The knock on the door caused them to spring apart. Seunghyun took in a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Come in." Daeho entered and when his eyes rested upon Seungri he smiled. "Well hello sexy. I thought that I just might find you holed up in here with my brother." Seungri sighed. "Daeho... not at work... please." Daeho smiled pleasantly. "Actually sexy... I came by to speak with Seung... finding you here was just an added bonus."

Seungri smiled. "Well we were just going over some designs that Seunghyun wanted to see." Daeho nodded. "No doubt. I don't want to interrupt if it's important. I can come back later." Seungri shook his head. "We were just finishing up. I'll leave you two alone and let you talk. I'll see you both later." 

Daeho grabbed his arm as he was about to pass. "I missed you last night, sexy. I hope that you missed me." Seungri smiled giving Daeho's arm a squeeze. "Of course I did." Daeho smirked. "Don't I even get a kiss?" Seungri glanced back at Seunghyun who was busying himself with his work, then leaned over to peck him on the lips. "We still need to talk about a lot of things." Daeho pulled him closer, kissing him deeper, releasing him roughly. "You're so right, sexy. We have a lot to talk about. I'll text you later after I see mother off." Seungri licked his lips. "Alright... you do that." 

Once they were alone, Daeho sat in a chair to address his brother. "Seung... I did a lot of thinking last night and there's no reason that we shouldn't get along. We shouldn't be in competition anymore... let's try... not for mother, not for Seungri but for us." Seunghyun rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. "Daeho..." The model spread his arms beseechingly. "We were close when were younger... don't you miss it at all?" Seunghyun looked down at his desk. "Sometimes I suppose that I do." 

Daeho smiled. "Well then... it's a start. Come with me this afternoon to see mother off and then you and I will grab a drink together. It'll be a sort of twofold celebration. Mother's departure and our renewed relationship." Seunghyun huffed out a laugh. "Mother's departure is something to celebrate.... but just the two of us? Recent history would indicate that it's not such a good idea." Daeho shook his head. "Don't overthink this. After all, it's just a few drinks amongst brothers... what could possibly happen?" Seunghyun nodded. "Alright... meet me here when it's time to go." Daeho stood up. "Fantastic. I'm excited for this."

"Well... I'm just so glad that my two sweet boys are here to see me off together. Now that you're both living in the same city it's important to get along. Remember what I always tell you two... you're both wonderful in your own unique ways." Seunghyun smiled at his mother and hugged her. "Thank you mother... those are wise words." She kissed his cheek. "Remember... Daeho needs your support. Be a good brother." 

Daeho stepped forward and hugged her next. "You take care mother. Give us a ring when you've landed safely." She kissed his cheek. "I will dear. You take care and get plenty of rest. Take care of your beautiful self. Try to get along with Seunghyun. He's lonely I think."

Once the cab pulled away Daeho wrapped an arm around Seunghyun's shoulders. "Where to brother dearest?" Seunghyun raised a brow. "Doesn't matter. It's just drinks, you decide." Daeho smirked. "Alright... I know just the place." He pushed Seunghyun into a cab and gave the driver the address. Seunghyun side eyed him. "Seriously? We're going to Raidd? I thought we were just grabbing a quick drink?"

Daeho shrugged. "Who says we can't also have some fun as well? I'm assuming you've been here before." Seunghyun chuckled. "Yes, but not for a while." Daeho stepped out of the cab. "Good... then you're not a complete lost cause." Seunghyun frowned as he followed him inside. "Hey... what's that supposed to mean?" Daeho made his way towards the bar, it was early so they had no trouble securing good seats. "It means you've been pretty dull since you became... whatever the fuck you are now." 

Seunghyun sat down next to him and smiled at the bartender. "I'm just responsible...mature... not dull." Daeho snorted. "We'll see." He signaled the bartender over and ordered two cosmopolitans. When the drinks arrived, Daeho lifted his and saluted his brother. "Cheers Seunghyun. Here's to us." Seunghyun smiled. "Cheers Daeho." 

By cosmopolitan number five they were laughing it up. "Oh my god.... remember that guy in high school.... Richard something... he thought we were one in the same for the longest time." Seunghyun nodded, laughing hard. "He kept calling you Seungho or Daehyun. It's so stupid but it's so hilarious." Daeho smirked and pointed. "Look... they're starting." 

Raidd was known throughout Paris as the shower bar because it featured scantily clad male go go dancers who would periodically soap up in shower tubes located around the bar area. It was always a big draw as the shower dances were extremely thorough and made sure to get themselves squeaky clean for all to see. Daeho had snagged an excellent spot right in front of a tube. 

"Mmm... I think he likes you Seung." Seunghyun snorted. "I think he's looking for a tip." Daeho laughed. "What? You're very attractive. After all... you do look just like me." Seunghyun smiled crookedly. "Not just. Mother says that you're better looking." Daeho shook his head. "Mother's wrong. You're just as attractive. Don't tell anyone that I've said that because I'll deny it." Seunghyun nodded, smiling stupidly. "I promise. You're smart too, Dae. Sometimes I'm amazed at how your mind works." 

Daeho grinned. "Thanks Seung. See? It's the other people that mess us up. When it's just the two of us we're just fine." Seunghyun finished off his drink. "Seungri thinks that mother is a big part of our problem." Daeho raised a brow in question. "When did he mention this to you?" Seunghyun looked up at the soapy go go dancer for a minute. "Hmm? Oh... last night."

Daeho frowned. "That actually may be true. Of course I've got my own theories as well." Seunghyun hummed in response and Daeho scowled. "For fuck’s sake Seunghyun... he's not even that good looking! Could you pay attention to me please." Seunghyun blinked at him. "Hey... you wanted to come here. Now who's being dull?" 

Daeho shook his head. "Yeah... well I've had enough of here. Wanna leave?" Seunghyun stood up on wobbly legs. "Yeah... okay... let's go. What's wrong with you anyway?" Daeho paid the tab and shot the go go dancer a dirty look. "Not a thing. Let's go... you're sloppy drunk." Seunghyun snorted. "So are you." 

Daeho followed him out and into a cab. "Not really brother. Tell me more about Seungri last night." Seunghyun leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes. "What about him?" Daeho leaned towards him. "Did you see him... hmmm?" Seunghyun nodded, giggling a little. "You're jealous." Daeho licked his lips. "Of?" Seunghyun giggled some more. "The go go dancer." Daeho huffed. "I'm not... why the fuck would I be jealous of him?" 

Seunghyun opened his eyes, staring at him. "Because... you hate to not be the center of attention." Daeho rolled his eyes. "Fuck you." Seunghyun giggled some more. "And you're moody." Daeho huffed out a laugh and leaned his head on Seunghyun's shoulder. "And you're ridiculous." Seunghyun patted his knee. "Maybe, but I look just like you." Daeho laughed, drunker than he actually admitted. "Come on... we're here idiot." 

"Daeho... where are you?" Daeho walked out of the kitchen and handed him a glass of wine. "Here brother." Seunghyun took a sip. "These are Seungri's glasses." Daeho exhaled. "They are... he's quite the chatterbox with you, isn't he?" Seunghyun shrugged. "I guess. We had to use mugs." Daeho snorted. "Sounds charming. Was that why you two didn't make it to the bed and had to fuck on the couch?" 

Seunghyun blinked at him. "What? That's..." Daeho tilted his head and slid closer to him on the couch. "After I dropped mother off last night I went to Seungri's to see him. I needed some peace. What I got was an eyeful of the two of you passed out together." Seunghyun sighed. "Daeho... is that why you really wanted to go out today? To confront me about it." 

Daeho looked down. "Seung... do you have any idea how I felt when I walked in and found the two of you? What it did to me?" Seunghyun ran a hand through his hair. "Probably... but I can't help the feelings that I have for Seungri. You know that." Daeho scoffed. "Seungri? You don't honestly think this is about Seungri, do you?" 

Seunghyun shifted in his seat to get a better look at his brother. "Daeho... if you feel like I betrayed you then I'm really sorry." Daeho stood up, suddenly angry. "Fuck yes you've betrayed me! You know you have and you know damn well it's not Seungri that I'm talking about!" Seunghyun stood up as well. "Daeho... don't. This was a mistake. I'm... I'm sorry. I should go." 

Seunghyun moved towards the door as Daeho chased after him, grabbing him by the arm to pull him back. "Maybe I was wrong about us. We'll never be close again. What's the point anyway?" Seunghyun tugged his arm away, glaring. "I knew you must have a hidden agenda if you wanted to spend time with me. You just waited until I was comfortable to let me know what it was." 

Daeho shoved Seunghyun's back against the door. "You're such an asshole now. Why did I think that you were still that brother that I loved?" Seunghyun shoved him back with force. "Refresh my memory... when was that exactly?" Daeho growled in frustration, grabbing his twin’s face. "Goddammit Seung." He lunged forward, connecting their lips in a forceful kiss. Seunghyun struggled to push him away for about twenty seconds and then he fisted his hands into his brother's hair, moaning. 


	15. Pussy

When the twins pulled apart, they were both breathing hard. "Daeho... we can't..." Daeho stroked his brother's face tenderly. "Seung... I love you...  _please_ ... I miss you so much... I miss us so much." Seunghyun swallowed thickly, his breathing no less deep. " _Daeho... I.._ ." He closed the distance and kissed Daeho deeply, pulling him as close as possible while they stood leaning against the door. 

It didn't take long before they were in Daeho's bedroom, both naked, kissing passionately. Daeho ran his hands up Seunghyun's thighs, following up after with his tongue. "When I saw you last night on that couch all I could think of was how much I wanted to be buried between your thighs. _You're luscious, luscious thighs._ " Seunghyun squirmed underneath him, moaning while reaching for his twin's hair to tug upon it. " _Daeho... fuck... Jesus_..." 

Daeho licked a stripe from his balls to his tip, then swallowed him down, slurping lewdly and sucking hard. Seunghyun thrusted up unconsciously his body on fire and desperate for release. He felt like he could blow at any moment as Daeho stretched him out with expert fingers that knew exactly where to prod and press to give him the most pleasure possible. When Daeho slid inside of him Seunghyun keened and thrashed beneath him as his twin hit his prostate over and over. 

" _Fuck... Seung..._ I fucking love you... love you so much, baby." Seunghyun closed his eyes and kissed Daeho. "I love you too. _Oh... oh... Dae... ho.._." Daeho fucked him hard and deep, reaching between their sweat soaked bodies to stroke him firmly, bringing him to a soul shattering release. The model watched his brother's climax hit him, thrusted harder still as his eyes rolled back into his head and he reached his own peak. They kissed for ten minutes before they pulled apart. "I need to ditch this fucking condom." Seunghyun nodded, still winded. "Okay." 

Daeho crawled back into bed, curling around his brother like his life depended on it. "You alright?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah... I'm alright. You?" Daeho snorted. "I'm good. I was just thinking how happy mother would be that we're doing things together again." Seunghyun huffed out a tired laugh. "I'm not so sure that this is what she had in mind." Daeho kissed his lips. "Probably not. She's always been somewhat shortsighted though." 

**_ FLASHBACK _ **

"Daeho... hey Daeho... have you seen your brother?" Daeho turned from his locker and raised a somewhat condescending eyebrow. "Of course I've seen him, Jared. We do live together so he's hard to miss. In fact... once we even shared a womb so... yeah I think it's safe to say that I've seen Seung before." 

Jared huffed. "Do you always have to be this way?" Daeho smirked. "What way is that?" Jared frowned. "So sarcastic. It was just a simple question." Daeho shrugged. "Sorry... next time be more specific. If we're done here I have to go." Jared blinked at him. "Where are you headed to?" Daeho closed his locker and started down the hall. "Meeting someone. Bye." 

Seunghyun looked up at the tapping on the library window, rolling his eyes. Gathering his books he headed out into the hallway. "Hey... can't you just come in like a normal person?" Daeho smirked. "Why make the effort when I know you're sitting by the windows like a puppy in the pet shop." Seunghyun shook his head. "Whatever. Youngbae is having that party tonight." Daeho nodded. "Right... are we going?" 

Seunghyun nodded. "I said that we would. Don't you want to?" Daeho shrugged. "No... I do. I like Youngbae. It'll be fun." Seunghyun smiled. "Yeah... good." 

The party was hoping, but then Youngbae's parties always were. The twins walked in together and Youngbae greeted them immediately. "Guys... hey... so glad you could make it." Seunghyun gave Youngbae a bro-hug followed by Daeho. "Bae... nice party." Youngbae smiled. "Thanks guys. Help yourself to snacks and my brother was able to get us some beer and even some vodka so drink up." The twins smiled. "Thanks Bae." 

The brother's made their way into the kitchen where the alcohol was located. "What are you drinking Seung?" Seunghyun shrugged. "I'm not a big beer person." Daeho rolled his eyes. "Vodka and...." He looked over the choices. "Cranberry or orange?" Seunghyun pointed. "Cranberry I think. Orange is too acidic." Daeho started mixing the drinks. "Yeah because it's the acid from the orange juice that you'll have to worry about." 

Seunghyun grabbed the drink. "Oh fuck you. Like you're an expert on alcohol. Don't forget we live together and I know just how much you've had to drink before." Daeho took a sip of his drink. "More than you, pussy." Jared entered the kitchen. "Hey Choi boys. Whazzup?!" Seunghyun snorted and Daeho rolled his eyes. "Come out and join the party. What are you drinking anyway?" 

Seunghyun lifted his cup. "Vodka and cranberry." Jared took the cup from him taking a sip. "Cranberry juice with a splash of vodka you mean." He picked up the vodka and poured several shots into it. "Now it's a party." He took Seunghyun's wrist and started to lead him out of the kitchen. "Come on... the music is pumping." 

"Bae... have you seen my brother? I can't find him anywhere." Youngbae frowned. "Last I saw he was with Jared. He bumped into me on the dance floor. He was looking a little wobbly." Daeho frowned. "Fuck... and you just let him go? Nice Bae!" Youngbae raised a brow. "Hey... I didn't realize I was supposed to babysit your brother. If you're so concerned about him, why weren't you watching him?" Daeho exhaled. "No... you're right. I just think he's a little drunker than he's ever been and Jared is an asshole." 

Youngbae sighed. "Look... I get it alright. I wouldn't want anyone taking advantage of my brother either. I'll help you look for him... alright?" Daeho nodded. "Thanks Bae and I'm sorry." They looked all over the downstairs of the house and finally had no choice but to venture upstairs. "I'm kinda pissed because I tell everyone that upstairs is off limits. You'd think they'd respect that." 

Daeho followed him up the stairs. "Seung wouldn't have just come up here unless he was too trashed to know any better." Youngbae began opening bedroom doors finding them all empty. "Where the fuck are they?" Youngbae snapped his fingers. "I'll bet I know... come on." The pool house was nothing fancy just a small place that Youngbae's parents used to entertain friends. It had a couch, a bar, a bathroom... it was perfect for an intimate tryst. 

Meanwhile... Jared opened up the pool house door and led Seunghyun inside. "It's nice and quiet in here... lots of privacy." Seunghyun stepped inside. "Youngbae probably won't like that we're out here. We should go back inside. Daeho might be..." Jared rolled his eyes. "You're not siamese twins right? You can do things without his sarcastic ass." 

Seunghyun frowned. "Don't talk about him like that." He stumbled a little. "I'm kinda dizzy... we should go back inside." Jared pulled him down onto the couch to sit beside him. "Here... sit. Relax... it's probably just from dancing." Seunghyun blinked several times. "I don't think I should have had that last drink. It was pretty strong. I think I feel... what are you doing?" Jared was working his hand up Seunghyun's thigh and he was about to lean in and kiss him. "It's okay... you'll like it. Trust me." 

Seunghyun backed away. "I don't know... I'm so fuzzy. I wanna go back inside. I think I might be..." Jared closed the distance and sealed their lips together practically climbing on top of Seunghyun's lap. "I know that you like me... don't even try to deny it." Seunghyun was stunned and queasy from the alcohol. "Jared... I really think we should go inside. I think I'm gonna..." Jared grabbed Seunghyun's crotch, squeezing it roughly. "I felt you get hard when we were dancing, don't deny it." 

Seunghyun tried to shove him off but he felt so sick. "Jared... stop... I'm... I'm... gonna..." Jared was ripped away suddenly and punched soundly in the nose as Seunghyun heaved all over the pool house floor. "You disgusting piece of filth! You go near my brother again... I'll cut your balls off and shove them down your throat!" Jared stood up holding his bloody nose. "You're such a dick, Daeho. Can't believe you two are brothers." 

Daeho scoffed. " _I'm the dick?_ You force yourself on a drunk person, yet I'm the dick? You're so fucking stupid... it's not even worth the effort to explain it to you." Youngbae escorted Jared out while Daeho turned to Seunghyun who was coming out of the bathroom. "Seung... how are you?" Seunghyun nodded, looking a bit green. "Okay..." He staggered a few steps. "not really. Do you mind if we go? I'm sorry." Daeho shook his head. "It's fine. I'll just clean this mess up and we can get going." Seunghyun frowned. "I'm so sorry. Is Bae pissed?" Daeho shook his head as he cleaned it up. "I don't think so." 

Seunghyun chewed on his lip, slightly worried. "Are you?" Daeho walked into the bathroom to wash up returning a moment later. "No... I'm not pissed. I realize that you're a giant pussy when it comes to alcohol and that you've got horrible taste in men." Seunghyun smiled weakly. "Fuck you. You're no better." Daeho smirked as he wrapped an arm around his brother's waist. "Maybe, but I haven't vomited at Bae's house." 

Later that night at home, Daeho stopped by Seunghyun's room to check on him. He stood leaning in his doorway framed in the hall light while Seunghyun lie in his bed. "Feeling any better Don Juan?" Seunghyun snorted. "Don't be a dick. Jared seemed nice and he's hot." Daeho crossed his arms. "That's some really good criteria you've got for choosing a boyfriend... seeming nice and being hot. You're going to be with lots of winners in your lifetime, I can tell." 

Seunghyun propped himself up on his elbow. "Alright smartass... what's your idea of the ideal boyfriend?" Daeho shrugged. "Ideal... doesn't exist, but I've got a list of qualifications." Seunghyun patted the left side of his bed. "Come in here then and tell me this list." Daeho looked down. "You should rest... you've been sick. I'll see you in the morning... _pussy_." 

The next morning Daeho was eating breakfast when Seunghyun stumbled out to the kitchen. "How are you feeling?” Seunghyun put his head down. "Like I ate wool. Where's mother?" Daeho pet his head. "Mother is out until tonight. Something about a friend and a boat. I think we might finally be getting a new daddy." Seunghyun snorted. "Great. Maybe I can get that pony I always wanted." Daeho snorted. "Or at least a bunny." 

"I love these old movies. Look at the way they dress. People don't wear clothes like this anymore." Daeho swallowed a mouthful of popcorn. "Not to mention Cary Grant is fucking sexy." Seunghyun raised a brow. "Is he your type?" Daeho smirked. "Tall, handsome and as sharp as fuck? Yeah... I'd say that's similar to my taste." Seunghyun broke out into a grin. "Oh really... anyone I know? You said tall so it's not Youngbae." Daeho grimaced. "Not to mention that Bae is straight. Just drop it... it's no one." 

Seunghyun smirked. "I know you're crushing on someone just tell me who it is and I'll leave you alone." Daeho rolled his eyes. "I'm not crushing on anyone. Keep it up and I'll crush your pussy nuts with my knee." Seunghyun scoffed. "I'd like to see you try... _smeg_." Daeho's eyes went wide. "What did you just call me?" Seunghyun was laughing now. " _You heard me... smeg_." 

They began wrestling around on the bed where they had been watching the movie, neither really trying to hurt the other, both laughing hard. One thing led to another and Daeho ended up on top of Seunghyun, both breathless from the efforts. "You're such a pussy." Seunghyun snorted. "And you're such a...." Daeho cut him off by pressing his lips to Seunghyun's. He couldn't help himself and Seunghyun lie there stunned. " _Daeho... what_..." 

Daeho rolled off, red faced as his mind raced. He'd never slipped up like that before. " _Sorry_... my hands were stuck under your fat ass and I had to shut you up." Daeho headed for the door. " _Fuck_... you know I've got that big English paper due on Monday and that bitch, Mrs. Cruz has been on my ass enough this year. I'll see you later... _pussy_." Seunghyun watched him go just lying there feeling so confused. 

Dinner time came and Seunghyun still hadn't seen Daeho. He knocked on his door. "Dae... you hungry? I was thinking of heating something up." Daeho stuck his head out of his door. "Alright. What did you have in mind?" Seunghyun shrugged. "Last nights dinner I guess." Daeho followed him into the kitchen. "How's the paper coming?" Daeho cleared his throat. "Good. I did a ton of work." Seunghyun tilted his head. "Really... because I peeked in your room and you were sleeping... on your stomach... drooling into your pillow. I took a video. You wanna see?" 

Daeho shoved him. "You dick... no I don't. What the fuck were you doing sneaking into my room?" Seunghyun shrugged. "I wanted to see if you were alright. You seemed... upset when you left." Daeho flushed crossing his arms. "I wasn't upset. I was...." Seunghyun interrupted him. "Why'd you kiss me? I mean really why? I've been thinking about it all afternoon and your hands weren't really pinned under my not fat ass... so why?" 

Daeho took a few deep breaths. "First... please don't be mad at me. I... I don't want to lose you. I mean... you're all I've got. There's mother, but.... _you know._ " Seunghyun nodded. " _I know_. Tell me Daeho. I'm your brother... your twin. We're together forever." Daeho squeezed his eyes shut. "I love you Seunghyun." Seunghyun smiled. "I love you too Dae." Daeho brought his hands up to Seunghyun's face and cupped his cheeks. "No... _I love you_." He leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

Seunghyun opened his eyes looking into Daeho's hopeful ones. " _Oh_." Daeho's face dropped as he stepped away. " _Oh? That's it?_ That's your response to my heartfelt confession?" Seunghyun shook his head, blinking. " _S... sorry._ You kinda caught me off guard." Daeho raised a brow. " _You're_ caught off guard... really? What about me? Just forget it. It's not important any..." Seunghyun fused their mouths together in a tender kiss. "Sorry... you wouldn't shut the fuck up and my hands were stuck under your fat ass." 

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

" _Mmm_... I love this cheese. It goes so well with this Beaujolais." Daeho took a sip of wine feeding Seunghyun a slice of cheese in the process. "You're such a wine pussy." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "I am not. Fuck you... smeg." Daeho smirked. "If you want to, have at it. Let's go in the shower and you can show me your pussy moves." Seunghyun tugged on his lips in a brutal kiss. "Lead the way." 

"Fuck brother... that was pretty hot... for a pussy." Seunghyun threw the bath sponge at him. "Use this to clean that smeg." Daeho caged Seunghyun against the shower wall. "What was that... pussy?" Seunghyun pressed forward, kissing him passionately. They left the shower only when the water turned too cold to bear. 

Seungri stood outside the door trying to decide whether or not to go inside. Seunghyun had been right... he finally _did_ freak out about sleeping with him. Once he'd had time alone to think, he'd had a major freak out. Now he stood outside Daeho's door trying to gain the courage to go inside and face him. Taking a deep breath he entered the code and pushed open the door. 

Seungri stepped inside of Daeho's flat and slipped off his shoes. " _Daeho?_ Where are you?" Seunghyun's eyes popped out of his head when he heard Seungri's voice. He whisper yelled to his brother next to him in the bed. " _It's Seungri!_ Did you text him or something?" Daeho yawned, looking bored with the entire situation. "When exactly would I have done that? Did you?" Seunghyun sat up. " _No!_ Why would I do that?" Daeho moved to get up. "I'll go tell him to fuck off." 

Seunghyun grabbed his wrist. " _No... Daeho... don't_." Daeho put his hands behind his head and crossed his feet, totally relaxed. "He's coming this way... this will be fun." Seunghyun stood up. " _Fuck... no._ Go talk to him. Tell him something nice to make him leave." Daeho raised a brow. " _No_. You do it if you care so much." Seunghyun frowned at him. " _Daeho_..." Daeho blinked. "How big do you think my flat is? Time is running out." 

Seunghyun grabbed some pajama pants and headed out the door, blind as a bat without his glasses. " _Daeho_... there you are. _Were you... were you sleeping?_ " 


	16. Scent of a Choi

Seunghyun blinked several times, trying to focus his blurry eyes. " _Seungri_ ...." Seungri frowned, stepping towards him and feeling his forehead. "Are you sick? Why do you keep blinking like that?" Seunghyun brushed his hands away. "No... you were right...  _I... I_ was sleeping." Seungri furrowed his brow. "Why does your voice sound funny? Daeho... what's going on?" 

Seunghyun mentally face palmed, making his sound voice more raspy like his his brother's was. "Nothing's going on... sexy." Seungri was eying him critically. At least he thought that he was. Seunghyun's eyesight was so poor it was actually hard for him to tell. He was going to murder Daeho when Seungri left. "Well... why didn't you text me when your mother left? Are you still angry about our disagreement?" 

Seunghyun opened his mouth to speak as Seungri ran his hands up his chest, locking them behind his neck. "I've missed you Daeho... I just think that we have a lot to discuss." Seunghyun tilted his head. "Do you? Like what sexy?" Seungri chewed his lip nervously. "Like... your brother for instance." Seunghyun blinked at him. " _D_... I mean Seunghyun? What about him?" Seungri worked his fingers up into what he thought was Daeho's nape. "I think it's unfair to put parameters on our friendship." 

Seunghyun raised a brow. "Why is that?" Seungri pouted and pressed closer, nuzzling his neck. "It's just... _you smell really good._.. it's just..." Seungri nuzzled his neck again. " _Mmm_... your scent is... _different_." Seunghyun's eyes went round and he pushed away. "That's silly. I have the same scent that I've always had." Seungri approached him, shaking his head. " _No_... it's definitely different. I like it... it's very... _sexy_." 

Seunghyun chuckled. "Oh... _ha ha_... wasn't I sexy before?" Seungri tilted his head and closed in again, pressing his body against his tightly. "You definitely were and you obviously know that. There's something more tonight though. It's like you're doubly appealing." Seunghyun peered down at him. " _Doubly?_ " Seungri licked his lips. "Kiss me Daeho... I need you badly." Seunghyun closed his eyes and began moving towards Seungri's lips slowly.

The large thump from the bedroom pulled him back to reality. "What the hell was that?! Is somebody here?! Are you fucking cheating on me, Daeho?!" Seungri looked beyond pissed. Seunghyun shook his head rapidly. "No... no way! That must have been... the wind. I left the window open because I needed fresh air." Seungri began to head towards the bedroom door. "Let's close it, we don't want you to get sick." 

Seunghyun grabbed Seungri's arm, pulling him back. "I want it open because I've got a headache. It's soothing." Seungri smiled softly, stroking his face. "Go and lie down then. I'll bring you some tea." Seunghyun inwardly groaned. He was being so sweet. "I'd rather you didn't. Listen sexy... I'm drained from mother's visit. Give me tonight to sleep it off and we'll talk tomorrow... alright?" Hesitating, Seungri nodded. "If you're sure that you'll be alright. Text me if you need anything." Seunghyun walked him to the door. "Thanks. Good night sexy." Seungri leaned in and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. "Night Daeho." 

"What the fuck was that exactly?!" Seunghyun looked over at his blurry brother who was leaning onto the bedroom doorway. " _Huh?_ " Daeho turned and stalked back into the bedroom. " _Unbe-fucking-lievable!_ " Seunghyun exhaled, making his way back to the bedroom. "What? What did I do?" Daeho glared at him. "It's what you didn't do and you know it." Seunghyun squinted to see him, causing Daeho to roll his eyes and hand him his glasses. "Here... you look like a confused mole." 

Seunghyun sat down on the bed. "Why are you so angry? I told you to go and talk to Seungri, but you wouldn't do it." Daeho frowned. "No... I was happy to tell him to fuck off... you wanted to be nice. I didn't realize you were going to be quite so nice." Seunghyun pouted. "It's not my fault... he said that I smell sexy." Daeho shoved him over, climbing to sit on top of him. "That's because you smell like me, pussy." 

Seunghyun pushed Daeho so that he toppled over and was now next to him. "Not true. My scent is sexy too. He said it was different and remember, he thought I was you." Daeho leaned up on his elbow and got right in Seunghyun's face. "Think about it for a minute. He said the scent was different... that it was _doubly_ appealing. He's smelling both of our scents mixed together. He must be some kind of sexual bloodhound or something. Although..." Daeho nuzzled Seunghyun's neck. "I have to agree... _it is sexy_." Seunghyun stared at him. "So it's both of our scents mixed together that he found so sexy? What does that even mean?" 

Daeho smirked wickedly. "Means he can't make up his mind between us... or he's a slut... whichever. Either way he was ready to jump me." Seunghyun side eyed him. "You mean me." Daeho kissed Seunghyun sweetly. "You were me... remember?" Seunghyun nodded, his eyes sliding closed to kiss Daeho again. "I hate being you." Daeho spoke against his lips. "That's because you suck at it. I'm much better at being you." Seunghyun smirked. "Like hell you are... smeg." Daeho raised both eyebrows. "Don't start with me... pussy." 

"Fuck... what time is it?" Daeho groaned. "Time for you to shut the fuck up." Seunghyun sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I'm serious. I need to get to work." He grabbed his phone. "I've got to go. I need to go home... shower... change." Daeho sighed. "Shower here. Wear something of mine. It's fine." Seunghyun thought about it. "I don't know if it's a good idea." Daeho sat up, irritated. "Why not? We're the same size. I've got some Chanel things that I haven't even worn yet. Wear those if you're so worried about it." 

Seunghyun nodded, running a hand through his rumpled hair. "Alright.... it's just... we need to be careful. If someone finds out about us..." Daeho pushed past him, heading towards the bathroom. "You mean Seungri. If Seungri finds out about us. Fucking typical." Seunghyun followed after him. "No... Daeho... that's not what I meant. You know that we can't be open about... what we do. It would be different if..." 

Daeho turned to him, glaring as he started the shower. "It would be different if we weren't identical twins or different ages or not brothers at all. You've been telling me that since college. I'm sick to fucking death of hearing about it." Seunghyun watched his brother disappear inside of the shower, sighing deeply. He removed his pajama bottoms and followed him inside. "Dae... I'm sorry. It's not my fault... you have to understand." Daeho turned towards him, kissing him passionately. "It sucks... you're all I've ever wanted... all I'll ever want." 

Seunghyun returned the kiss, pulling away and holding Daeho by the face. "We have to be careful though. You understand that... right?" Daeho licked his lips, nodding. "I do... of course. You're not... you won't push me away again... will you?" Seunghyun sighed, water pouring over them both as they stared at each other. "I won't." 

**_ FLASHBACK _ **

"Daeho... this is my friend, Dongwook. Dongwook..." The older boy interrupted Seunghyun. "Please Seung... this is your brother... Daeho." Dongwook went on smiling only he directed his conversation to Daeho. "It's great to meet you. I feel like I know you already the way Seung goes on and on about you." Daeho smiled, feeling good that his brother talked about him while they were separated. "Nice to meet you too." 

Seunghyun excused himself to use the restroom and Daeho looked at Dongwook. "So how long do these dorm parties usually last?" Dongwook laughed. "There not that exciting, are they? I probably wouldn't even come if it weren't for your brother." Daeho stared at him blankly. "Really? Why's that?" Dongwook grimaced. "Oh shit... I hope I didn't just... the way he talks about you I just assumed that you knew." 

Daeho raised a brow. "That he's gay? Yeah... I know. We're twins. There's nothing that I don't know about my brother." Dongwook smiled, relieved. "Great. Look I know that we just met, but could you maybe give me some advice. I can't seem to get very far with Seung and any tips that you could give me would be so appreciated." Daeho's eyebrows shot up. "You want tips to score with my brother?" Dongwook shook his head. "No... just to get him to go out with me." 

Daeho scowled. "I see. No, I can't." Dongwook looked surprised. "What? Why not? I really like him." Daeho stood up. "Well I don't like you. I don't even know you and you're asking me these questions. Piss the fuck off asshole and stay far away from my brother." Seunghyun returned. "What's going on?" Daeho looked at him. "What's going on is I have a headache." Seunghyun frowned. "Let's go then. See you later Dongwook." Daeho glanced at the redhead. "Nice meeting you." 

"Feeling alright? Want some pain killers?" Daeho reclined on Seunghyun's bed. "I'm better, thanks. I don't trust that Dongwook guy." Seunghyun sat beside him. "Why not?" Daeho shrugged. "He's cocky... I hate that." Seunghyun curled up next to him. "You're cocky... I like you." Daeho ran his hand through Seunghyun's hair slowly. "Only like?" Seunghyun snorted. "You know that I love you." 

Daeho chuckled softly. "I've always loved you." Seunghyun reached for and then took his brother's hand. "Like this? You couldn't have. Anyway... I didn't realize until you told me." Daeho turned to face him, stroking Seunghyun's face. "You're the only person that I can tolerate being around. You're my other half." Seunghyun smirked. "Is that why you chased all the kids away on the playground?" Daeho nodded. "It actually is. I hated other kids being near you. I still do." 

Seunghyun blinked at him. "That's so sweet... twisted, weird and a little creepy... but sweet as well." Daeho laughed. "That basically sums me up." Seunghyun kissed his lips. "It really does. 

Look I know that Dongwook is interested in me... I've told him I'm not interested in being anything but his friend." Daeho sighed. "Are you sure? He's..." Seunghyun kissed him deeper. "Not even close to you." 

**_ END FLASHBACK _ **

"So what do we do about Seungri?" Seunghyun pulled on the sweater that Daeho lent to him, sighing. "He was so nice last night. I hate to hurt his feelings." Daeho snorted. "He was horny last night. He was trying to get me to fuck him. Probably partly because he felt guilty for fucking you." Seunghyun bristled. "Seungri is a nice guy. He doesn't use sex to appease people. That's not his style." 

Daeho raised a brow, crossing his arms. "Really? I didn't realize that Seungri was such a fucking Saint. Everyone uses sex to appease people. It's human nature to overcompensate when you've fucked up big time. Even Saint Seungri." Seunghyun frowned. "Don't be such a bitch about it. I'm not pissed because you were fucking him all this time." Daeho huffed. "You can't be. You're the one who pushed me away, remember?" 

Seunghyun pulled on his jacket. "Daeho... don't. It's water under the bridge. I need to go." Daeho sighed, walking towards him. "You look good in my clothes." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "That's because I designed them." Daeho huffed out a laugh, wrapping his arms around his twin. "Arrogance is sexy." Seunghyun smirked, speaking over Daeho's lips. "Must be why you're so sexy, you arrogant prick." 

Seunghyun rushed around his office gathering the files he needed. He was just stepping out of his doorway when Seungri headed towards him. "Seunghyun... just the man I want to see." Seunghyun smiled. "Morning Seungri. I'm sorry but I'm on my way to a meeting with Karl. I can't be late." Seungri followed along after him. "I'll ride in the elevator with you. I've got something I need to get off of my chest." 

Seungri pressed the button as the doors closed. "Look Seunghyun... you were right. I did eventually freak out about us sleeping together. It was a mistake. I need to focus on Daeho. I'm really sorry... I was tipsy and upset. Can you ever forgive me?" Seunghyun stared at him. "You weren't drunk yesterday. What was all that?" 

Seungri blushed. "I was hoping that you wouldn't mention that. I... uh... I don't know. I obviously have feelings for you both, but I think I owe it to Daeho to try to work it out with him. You understand, right? I mean if you and I had been more than friends to start, it would be different." Seunghyun ran a hand through his hair. "I need to go... this is my stop." Seungri nodded, stepping aside. "Of course. Seunghyun... wait. Are we alright?" 

Seunghyun looked at him. "Yeah... we're alright." Seungri stepped off of the elevator. "How about a quick hug? Please." Seunghyun exhaled. "Just a quick one. I really do have to go." Seungri wrapped his arms around Seunghyun and held him tight. "I do love you. You'll always be my best friend." Seunghyun pat his back. "I hope so." Seungri turned to look at him. "Mmm... you smell really good." 

Seunghyun stiffened in his arms and pushed away. "Nothing personal, but I'm going to be late. I'll see you later, Seungri." Seungri watched him walk away. That scent was so sexy... so alluring... so familiar. Whatever it was, Seungri couldn't put his finger on it... but it did make him half hard. Good thing his jacket was long. He stepped back into the elevator and headed back down to his own floor, racking his brain for where he'd smelled that scent before.


	17. Dinner For Three

Seunghyun trudged down the hall towards his office, exhausted. His meeting with Karl had seemed to go on forever and while the esteemed designer himself was in good spirits, Etienne seemed to have an enormous stick lodged in his ass throughout the entire meeting. Bitchy didn't even come close to covering it. It didn't seem to affect Karl at all, but it was grating on Seunghyun's nerves every minute that he sat there. 

All he wanted was the relative peace and tranquility of his office and maybe some pain killers. He didn't expect to be greeted by his twin seated comfortably at his desk, feet up, reclining in his chair as if he owned the place. "Daeho..." The model smiled disarmingly at him. " _There you are!_ I was about to send out a search party. What kept you?" 

Seunghyun nudged his feet off of his sketches. "Do you mind? Get your filthy shoes _off_ of my hard work." Daeho stood up, smirking. " _Sorry_... what crawled up your tight ass... _besides me_ that is." Seunghyun reached inside his desk drawer to pull out some ibuprofen. "Not now Daeho. I've got a splitting fucking headache. Just stop... alright. What are you even doing here in the first place anyway?"

Daeho frowned. "I don't even know actually. I'll just get out of your way." The model headed for the door and had just reached it when Seunghyun groaned. " _Daeho... wait._.. I'm sorry. It's not you. I was in a meeting with Karl and Etienne was being an absolute bitch through the entire thing. I was seconds away from throttling him. I guess I took it out on you." Daeho turned to find his brother directly in front of him. "How's your headache?" 

Seunghyun shrugged. "It's alright. Are you mad at me?" Daeho reached out for him, stroking his cheek. "With a face like that... how can I be?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes, smiling. "You're such a prick." Daeho huffed out a laugh. "I thought I was smeg?" Seunghyun grinned wider. " _That too._ " 

Seungri walked into the staff room looking for a water bottle and was practically knocked over by Etienne who was exiting the room. Seungri had always gotten along well with the man so he smiled warmly and joked. "Oh hey... Etienne... what's the rush? Big sale over at Dior?" Etienne sneered at him. " _Dior?_ That's a crass thing to say. Why would I, _the Karl Lagerfeld's personal assistant_ , even consider wearing anybody else?" Seungri blinked at him. " _Uhm_... you wouldn't. That's why it's so funny." Etienne just pushed past him with a huff, knocking him onto his ass as he went by.

Since it was clear that Seunghyun was out of his meeting, Seungri headed to his office to go over some design details with him. He was also wondering what was up with Etienne. Maybe Seunghyun knew something. There was nothing he liked doing better with his best friend than indulging in office gossip. Seungri thought back to the hug from this morning and that intoxicating smell... well _almost_ nothing.

Seungri knocked twice on Seunghyun's door and then stepped inside. "Hey Seunghyun... _oh my god!_ " The two brothers were standing about a foot apart looking very disheveled having just broken apart, both breathing heavily. Seunghyun spoke up while Daeho just eyed him carefully. "Seungri... _uh_... it's not what it looks like... _we... uh... we were..._ " Seungri shook his head, looking disgusted. "Just stop Seunghyun. I _know_ what I saw. I can't believe you two are fighting again and here... at the office! When will you two learn to get along? It's ridiculous." 

The brothers exchanged a look amongst themselves as Seungri went on. "I understand that your mother kicked up a lot of bad feelings between you both, but you are grown men. You should be able to find _some_ common ground." The twins grunted and nodded, both looking down. Seungri rolled his eyes. "I honestly don't know how you two would survive without me. Tonight you're both coming over to my place for dinner and we won't rest until you two find something you can agree upon. _Alright?_ " 

The brothers looked at each other and then at Seungri. Seunghyun sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Alright... fine. That's very nice of you Seungri." Seungri smiled and approached Daeho who looked less than pleased about it. "What about you Daeho? You'll come right... for me?" Daeho smirked, holding in his laugh. " _For you?_ Sure... why not? Sounds like a fun filled evening. My love _and_ my nemesis... what more could I ask for?" Seungri frowned at him. "Daeho... this won't work if you don't try." Seunghyun glared at him. "Yeah Daeho... listen to Seungri." Daeho exhaled. "Fine... I'll do it for my love." Seungri smiled brightly. "Thank you." He pressed his lips to Daeho's for a kiss which he readily returned while eying his brother. 

"I can't believe you said yes. This is fucking ridiculous." Seunghyun rolled his eyes and handed Daeho the bouquet of yellow calla lilies that he was holding. " _Seung_... you didn't need to get me flowers." Seunghyun blinked at him from across the seat of the cab. "I didn't. Give them to Seungri. You're his boyfriend, remember?" Daeho tossed them onto the seat next to him. "Why can't I just break up with him? I won't be _that_ mean about it. I'll say I've met someone new." 

Seunghyun rubbed his temple, exasperated. "Don't you see it's better this way? Who do you think he'll run to if you do dump him?" Daeho sighed, picking up the flowers again. " _Fuck... fine_ but I'm doing this under protest." Seunghyun nodded. "When do you _not_ do anything without a protest?" Daeho smirked. "I can think of a few things."

" _Daeho!_ " Seungri threw himself into his boyfriend's arms nearly crushing the bouquet of flowers. " _Yellow calla lilies... oh... they're my favorite! Thank... you... so... much!_ " He punctuated each word with a kiss to Daeho's lips. "Seunghyun... did you two come together?" Seunghyun kissed his cheek, handing him a bottle of wine. "No... we just happened to run into each other downstairs." Seungri smiled, taking the wine to the kitchen. "That was lucky. No fighting on the way up I hope." 

Daeho shook his head. "No fighting... _promise_." He pinched his brother's ass as he joined Seungri in the kitchen. "Need any help sexy?" Seungri turned to face him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Not right now... maybe later. I've _really_ missed you Daeho." Seunghyun entered the small space as Daeho eyed him over Seungri's shoulder. "Well... I've missed you too, sexy." Seungri edged closer, nuzzling his neck. "I hope you're feeling better tonight." 

Seunghyun eyed the stove. "Is this supposed to be smoking so much?" Seungri pulled away from Daeho, turning to look at his stove. " _Oh no! The fish!_ " Seungri rushed forward to remove the pan from the burner but the fish was already charred beyond the edible stage. He tossed the entire mess into his sink. "Oh... I'm really sorry... I don't know what happened. I had it timed out perfectly." 

Seunghyun pat him on the shoulder. "Maybe you just got a little distracted." Seungri frowned, nodding. "I am distracted tonight... _very_." Seunghyun glared at his brother who was rolling his eyes but nevertheless reached out for Seungri, pulling him close. "We could leave if you're that upset. If you need to be alone I mean." 

Seungri whipped around to look at him. " _No!_ Please... I'm sorry about dinner. Maybe we could order something? There's a little bistro not far from here. I'll go and pick it up if you two promise not to kill each other while I'm gone." Seunghyun shook his head. "Seungri... you don't..." Daeho cut him off. " _We promise._ We'll even clean your kitchen for you. Won't we brother dear?" Seunghyun eyed him for a full minute before responding. "We will... yes." Seungri smiled, kissing Daeho. "Thank you. I'll be back as soon as possible. Call me if you need me." 

As soon as the door closed, Daeho flopped down onto the couch. "That was easy." Seunghyun crossed his arms, looking sternly at him. "Let's go... come on." Daeho smirked up at him. "What now? Here? Okay... but I think it's risky what with the hornball coming back and all." Seunghyun kicked his brother's outstretched legs. "We need to clean the kitchen, remember?" Daeho laughed. "You're not serious? Why would we do that?" 

Seunghyun huffed. "Because you told him we would." Daeho shook his head, grinning. "Please... all I need to do is squeeze his perky little ass and he'll be satisfied. In case you haven't noticed he's fairly randy at the moment." Seunghyun headed into the kitchen. "Fine... I'll do it then. Be a prick about it, see if I care." Seunghyun was just starting to scrub the fish pan when Daeho joined him. "You're such a goody goody. I'm calling you goody goody pussy from now on." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Shut up and load the dishwasher." 

Daeho sat on the countertop drinking a mug of wine, Seunghyun standing between his legs with his own mug of wine. "Why is he so distracted tonight do you think?" Daeho absentmindedly ran his free hand through Seunghyun's hair. "I told you, he's randy as fuck." Seunghyun hummed. "It's more than that I think." Daeho leaned down to kiss him. "Maybe I'll have to just fuck that distraction out of him, _hmmm?_ " Seunghyun sighed, thinking. "Maybe so." 

Daeho shoved him away angrily. " _Maybe so? Are you fucking serious?_ It wouldn't bother you at all?" Seunghyun groaned. "What? That's not the point. The point is..." Daeho shoved him. "The point is you don't give a fuck. You've never been as invested in this relationship as I have." Seunghyun followed him out to the living room where he'd fled to. "Daeho that's crazy. Of course I am." Daeho scoffed, getting more and more angry. "You're betraying me all over again. I can't fucking believe you." 

Seungri entered the flat just as Daeho lunged at Seunghyun, knocking him to the ground. " _Stop! You promised! What the fuck is going on here?!_ " He pulled Daeho away, helped Seunghyun up and stood between them. " _Alright... that's it!_ We're working this mess out right now. What the hell were you two fighting about this time." Seunghyun turned away and Daeho hugged Seungri tightly. "You sexy... we were fighting about you." 


	18. Yellow Calla Lillies

Each brother sat on either end of Seungri's couch with the petite designer directly in the middle. "Now... who would like to begin?" Daeho cleared his throat. "I'll start... I'd like to know why you're sitting so far away from me? Aren't you  _my_ boyfriend?" Seungri looked over at him. "Daeho... I'm trying to remain neutral right now until the two of you reach some kind of understanding." Daeho tilted his head, musing. "Is it really that you're trying to remain neutral or are you just not standing by me...  _again_ ." 

Seungri's mouth fell open. "What? Daeho we've been over this... yes you're my boyfriend but Seunghyun happens to also be my best friend. You can't expect me to choose between you right now... _it's not fair_." Daeho stood up, getting annoyed. "Isn't it though?" Seungri stood up as well. "I thought that you weren't upset about this anymore? I thought that we were alright now." Daeho huffed. "Well you were wrong... we're not and I can't sit here anymore watching your neutrality. I'm going home." Seungri's eyes bugged out. " _What?_ You can't be serious." Daeho pulled opened the door. "Watch me." 

Seungri turned to Seunghyun who still sat there on the couch rather stunned over what had just occurred. "Seunghyun... what just happened?" Seunghyun blinked over at him. "Daeho left. I guess he's more upset than we both thought." Seungri flopped down right next to him. "What should I do? He's been really weird lately." Seunghyun scratched the back of his neck. "I really have no advice for you, Seungri. _I... I'm sorry_." Seungri began rubbing Seunghyun's thigh in a consoling manner. "It's okay. I understand that you two have a lot of tension between you and don't really get along." 

Seunghyun sighed. "I'm sure he's just tense because of me. Give him time." Seungri sighed. "This whole night has been a disaster. Maybe we should at least finish the wine." Seunghyun shook his head. "Thank you, but no. I think I should head home as well." Seungri pouted beside him. "If only I didn't burn the stupid fish maybe this night would have turned out differently." Seunghyun stood up. "Don't blame yourself. I really appreciate what you tried to do. I'm sure that Daeho does as well." Seungri hugged him, breathing in that delicious scent. "I'm not so sure about that, but thank you. Seunghyun... you smell incredible lately." He took a deep sniff. "Mmm I could just smell you all night. You know... sometimes I think that maybe I fell for the wrong brother." 

Seunghyun rubbed his back. "You're just upset. You'll feel better tomorrow once you've had a good night's sleep." Seungri released him, stepping back. "My good night's sleep won't change Daeho's attitude." Seunghyun slipped his shoes on. "No it won't, but it'll give you the clarity that you need to think. I'll see you tomorrow." Seungri nodded. "Good night Seunghyun. Thanks for being such a good friend." 

As he exited the building, Seunghyun was almost given a heart attack by Daeho stepping out of the shadows. "Hey... what took you so long?" Seunghyun jumped as his hand clutched at his rapidly beating heart. " _Jesus!_ What the hell are you doing lurking there like that?" Daeho fell into step with him. "Waiting for you... isn't that obvious? Didn't you figure out why I got so upset?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No actually... I couldn't understand why you'd be that upset and neither could Seungri." 

Daeho rolled his eyes. " _Neither could Seungri?_ Who fucking cares. I did it so I could leave and then you could as well. I should have known that you'd be up there stroking St. Seungri and making sure his feelings were alright. You couldn't have fucked in that short amount of time. _What?_ Did you suck him off just to make him feel better? Just so he got some Choi tonight? _Hmmm?_ " Seunghyun shoved his brother into a closed shop doorway. "Fuck you Daeho. Stop being a dick. I'm trying here, alright?" 

Daeho scoffed. "Fuck me? Fuck you Seung. What's my favorite flower?" Seunghyun furrowed his brow. "What? What are you even..." Daeho stood as straight as he could. " _Yellow calla lilies_... you fucking know Seungri's favorite flower. What's mine?" Seunghyun stared at him momentarily at a loss for words. "That's what I thought. Fuck you brother.... _fuck you._ " As he disappeared swiftly down the avenue, Seunghyun's mouth fell open in shock.

**_ FLASHBACK _ **

Seunghyun anxiously threw open the door to his dorm room, however upon seeing Dongwook standing there his face fell ever so slightly. "Dongwook... _hi_." The older boy chuckled awkwardly. "Don't look so thrilled to see me." Seunghyun shook his head and stepped aside to allow him to enter his room. "No... it's not that it's just that I thought that you were my brother. He's coming today to take me home." 

Dongwook sat on the bed, looking around. "I'll miss you over the summer." Seunghyun rubbed at his neck not knowing what to do. " _I'll... I'll_ miss you too. You're a really good friend." Dongwook exhaled, standing up and approaching Seunghyun. "Seung... I think I've made it pretty clear all year just how I feel about you. If this is about your brother..." Seunghyun frowned, eyes suddenly sharp. " _Daeho?_ What about him?" 

Dongwook spread his hands out beseechingly. "Nothing... nothing bad anyway. I just get the feeling that maybe he might possibly dislike me for some reason. I get that you're twins and you've got an unbreakable bond, but do you think he's maybe coloring your opinion here?" Seunghyun crossed his arms, looking none too pleased. "Dongwook, I told you that I was only interested in you as a friend before you even met Daeho. He's got nothing to do with it." 

Dongwook took a tentative step close. "We get along so well... why automatically put me in the friend zone? You never even gave me a chance. _Unless_..." Seunghyun side eyed him warily. "Unless what?" Dongwook tilted his head. "Is there someone else that you haven't told me about? Because I can read people pretty well and I can see your attraction to me." Seunghyun shifted uncomfortably on his feet, finally turning away from his friend. "Someone's a little full of themselves." 

Dongwook turned him around, holding him by the arms in a firm grip. "Seung... tell me now... _is_ there someone else?" Seunghyun chewed on his lips, hesitant to answer and Dongwook took it as a response in the  negative. He pulled him closer, pressing their lips together in a tentative kiss. Seunghyun flinched at the first touch of Dongwook's lips, pulling away only to have the older boy try to coax him back in. " _Relax_... are you... is it that you're inexperienced? Don't be nervous... it's just a kiss." 

Seunghyun stood there stunned for a moment and this time Dongwook took his silence for approval, reconnecting their lips once again. Suddenly Seunghyun broke away from his hold, stepping back and breathing heavily, clearly flustered. " _I... you_... _you can't just go around kissing people like that! What do you think you're doing?!_ " Dongwook reached out to touch his arm in an attempt to appease him. " _Seung_... it was a harmless kiss... _relax_. I think if you examine your feelings..." 

Seunghyun leapt back and away from him. " _No... just no... stop it! Daeho will be here any minute.._." Dongwook furrowed his brow, confused. " _So?_ Would it be so terrible if your brother saw us kissing? I know he doesn't like me, but what's the harm? I'm sure he's kissing plenty of people at his school. I swear Seung... sometimes you act like he's your boyfriend and not your brother." Seunghyun froze, caught between panicking about the possibility of Daeho kissing someone else and Dongwook discovering their secret. 

" _Get out... leave... I never want to see you again!_ " Dongwook's eyebrows climbed into his hairline. "What? Seung I wasn't serious. Please... I'm sorry. Look I won't try to kiss you anymore if you're not ready... just don't be angry." Seunghyun opened his door. "Don't ever speak to me again. _I... I hate you_." Dongwook walked out the door with a heavy heart and nearly collided with Daeho at the elevator. He watched Seunghyun's twin knock on his brother's door and instantly be pulled into a tearful hug. For a split second he thought that they might actually kiss until they disappeared behind the door. Dongwook never did see him again after that day... Seunghyun transferred schools in the fall. 

**_ END FLASHBACK _ **

Daeho groaned as he heard his buzzer sound. He'd planned on wallowing in self pity for the rest of the night. To achieve that goal he needed solitude to make himself all the more pitiable. On his way to the door he was struck by a thought... what if it's Seungri? That would just be the icing on the proverbial fuck you cake he'd been served earlier now wouldn't it? Honestly the only reason that little tart would be coming by his place would be because he wanted to be fucked and Daeho just didn't have it in him tonight. 

Looking out his peephole all he sees is red and then it hits him. Throwing open the door he shakes his head. "You think _this_ fixes things?" Seunghyun shoves the bouquet at him. "You said that I didn't know... I know.... _dick breath._ " Daeho rolled his eyes, holding in his smile. "You probably called mother. It's been ages since I left you on the street." Seunghyun walked past him into the flat. "I didn't call mother. I had to find a florist with decent red tulips. You're always so fucking suspicious. This is part of the..." 

Daeho shut him up with a kiss. "I love them... thank you." Seunghyun nodded. "You're welcome. Put them in some water and then we need to talk." Daeho sighed. "What about?" Seunghyun flopped down onto the couch. "I think you know. We can't go on like this Daeho." Daeho returned from the kitchen, setting the vase on the coffee table. "Are you... do you want to end it... _again?_ " Seunghyun let out a long sigh. "There you go... jumping to conclusions. I never said end, I only said we can't go on like this and for the record... I never ended it... not really." 

Daeho sat beside him, leaning his head on Seunghyun's shoulder. "I'm listening." Seunghyun wrapped an arm around his twin. "Like it or not, we're identical twins." Daeho snorted. "I like it... where else would I find someone who was even close to as good looking as I am?" Seunghyun chuckled. "Or half as modest." Daeho kissed his cheek. "That's where you come in. You're modest enough for the both of us so I don't have to be." 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Can we get back to the original topic please?" Daeho sighed dramatically. " _Fine_. Don't expect me to get plastic surgery. I love you, but not enough to alter this perfection." Seunghyun jabbed him in the side. "Be serious. No one is having plastic surgery. What we do need is to exercise some discretion. Part of that would be keeping Seungri in the picture." Daeho huffed, sitting up straight. "I can't help but think that you've got ulterior motives to keeping Seungri in the picture." 

Seunghyun scoffed. "That's ridiculous." Daeho narrowed his sharp eyes and zeroed in on him. "Is it? When I first came here you were pretty smitten with all things Seungri." Seunghyun squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. "Well... so we're you when you first came... remember?" Daeho flicked his brother on the forehead with his fingers. "That was all for you... you unbelievably stupid fuckhole." Seunghyun rubbed at his head as he stood up. " _Ow._.. alright... alright... I admit it... I did... _do_ have feelings for Seungri."

He began pacing around the small living room, hands nervously twisting. "I mean fuck Daeho... what was I supposed to do? _Huh?_ Wait forever for you to stop being a douchebag fuckhead and forgive me? I knew you were out there... seeing other people... fucking around. So I did too. I never got attached though... _ever_. I kept it casual... friends with benefits... that bullshit. Then... _then_ I met Seungri. I tried to keep it casual... really I did." Seunghyun was becoming more agitated the more he spoke. "He just... I starting to feel things. I kept waiting for you to come back... _but... but._.." 

Daeho was up in a flash, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry, baby. I was such an asshole. We'll work it out... I promise. I never should have left you alone for so long." Seunghyun nodded into his neck. "You really shouldn't have." Daeho connected their foreheads. "We're together now and nothing will ever tear us apart again." Seunghyun squeezed his eyes shut. "I hope you're right." 


	19. Love is Pain

"Do you think he'll go for it?" Seunghyun adjusted himself into a more comfortable position on the couch, wineglass in hand. "He's your boyfriend... what do you think?" Daeho smirked, pulling his brother closer beside him, wrapping his free hand around his chest. "Yes, but you've known him longer. Aren't  _you_ his best friend?" Seunghyun thought a moment, drinking his wine. "Clearly he's interested in us both. Although he seemed more interested in you." Daeho kissed his head. "Only because you had set up parameters I think. Our first night together he moaned your name." 

Seunghyun sat up, turning to look at him. "He did? Is that how you knew we..." Daeho nodded. "I had my suspicions, but that cemented it. I think we were both probably picturing you that night." Seunghyun stroked his face. "Daeho... I don't know what to say. I'm sorry." Daeho shook his head. "Don't be. You were right. I shouldn't have dragged out our misunderstanding for so long. I was being vindictive and stubborn. In a way, Seungri brought us back together." Seunghyun smiled softly. "I guess he did." 

Daeho leaned over, kissing him passionately. "I love you Seung. I'm willing to do anything to be with you." Seunghyun moaned. "I agree. When should we do it?" Daeho kissed down his brother's neck. "Now is good with me." Seunghyun groaned, tilting his head to allow him better access. " _Mmm_.... that's not what I meant and you know it." Daeho smirked against his skin. "My idea is better." Seunghyun nodded, moving to straddle his lap. "The other can wait... carry on." 

Seunghyun's loud phone alarm woke both brothers with a start. " _Holy fuck... turn that off already!_ " Seunghyun fiddled blearily with his phone. "I'm trying... give me a second." Daeho threw his pillow at him. "Why are we waking up so early?" Seunghyun hugged his twin from behind. "Work... I need to get up." Daeho turned to face him. "We just went to sleep, didn't we?" Seunghyun yawned, kissing him sweetly. "Feels like it. We were up pretty late.... talking and..." Daeho smirked, eyes still closed. "Fucking." Seunghyun nodded, kissing him again just as sweetly. " _Mmm... that too_. I've got to get up. Get some more rest." Daeho nodded. "Way ahead of you." 

Once he was dressed, Seunghyun leaned down to peck Daeho on the cheek. "I'm leaving... love you." Daeho opened his eyes. "Love you too. Seunghyun... what will you say to Seungri when you see him?" Seunghyun sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair. "I'll tell him that we talked and I'll see if he's free tonight.... alright?" Daeho sat up, nodding. "Alright. I'll be in the office a little later. Have a good morning." 

Seungri was tired, exhausted even. He was on his second cup of espresso which he normally didn't drink or at least didn't drink quite so much of. He needed the caffeine boost to keep him going through his day. He'd tried to take Seunghyun's advice last night and get a good night's rest, however all attempts were fruitless. He couldn't stop thinking about Daeho... _and_ Seunghyun. Something was different with both of them, but he just couldn't figure out what it was. On the surface they appeared almost normal, but Seungri knew them both better than just the surface. His relationship went deeper than that. 

He could see the subtle differences that others might miss, although he was hard pressed to know what the meaning was. Sure, Daeho had been very strange since his mother had been there and that would almost be understandable if Seunghyun wasn't so strange as well. Was it because he'd slept with Seunghyun again? Could that be the root of all of this? It certainly would explain Daeho's behavior and possibly Seunghyun's. Seungri all but jumped at the feel of his phone vibrating in his pocket. "Hello?" Seunghyun's deep voice cut through his foggy brain. "Seungri... hi. When you've got a minute can you come up and see me? I need to talk to you." Seungri cleared his throat. "Oh... sure. I'll be... I'll be right up." 

Seungri entered Seunghyun's office feeling slightly jittery from the espressos he'd had and also nerves. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, but there was something in his best friend's voice that made him feel that way. "Hi... good morning." Seunghyun looked up from his desk, smiling softly. "Seungri... good morning. Take a seat please." Seungri slid nervously into a chair. "Why do I feel like a middle schooler in the principal's office? I expect to see my mother walk in any minute with an extremely disappointed look on her face." 

Seunghyun looked surprised. "What? Why? You've been in here a million times." Seungri straightened his jacket out, adjusting his position on the chair. "Yes, but I have a very ominous feeling about this for some reason. Maybe it's left over from last night, maybe it's just a vibe I'm getting. It could possibly be the two espressos I had in short succession. I may be experiencing a coffee buzz... I'm not sure." 

Seunghyun snorted. "I think the coffee buzz is the most likely scenario. There's nothing ominous going on here." He half lied. "In fact, I have some good news to tell you." Seungri leaned forward, felt a little light headed from the caffeine stimulus coursing through his veins then leaned back again. "Really? What is it?" Seunghyun sat back, steepling his fingers. "After I left your place last night I went to Daeho's." Seungri blinked at him. "You did? What happened?" 

Seunghyun was really trying to keep his lying to a minimum. "We talked...." His office door swung open abruptly as Daeho strolled in. " _Brother_... I hope I'm not intruding." Seunghyun looked confused. " _Daeho_... I was just telling Seungri..." Daeho's face broke out into a large smile. " _Sexy hello!_ " He leaned down and kissed Seungri sweetly on the lips. "I'm so sorry to barge in here like this, but I was so excited I just had to." Seunghyun furrowed his brow. " _Daeho... what?_ " Daeho pulled his chair flush against Seungri's, wrapping his arm around the back of it. "Guess who's coming to dinner?" 

Seungri blinked at his boyfriend. "What? I'm totally confused now. This can't be just the espresso." Seunghyun looked pointedly at his brother. "No... I'm confused as well. _Daeho... what's_..." Daeho stared back at Seunghyun. " _Youngbae_." Seunghyun raised both eyebrows. "Did you say... Youngbae as in our friend from school Youngbae?" Daeho nodded. "That would be the one. He called me this morning. He's here on business." Seunghyun blinked, stunned. "I haven't seen him since college." Daeho frowned. "I know. You didn't go to his wedding as I recall." Seunghyun shook his head slowly. "No... I thought it would be for the best if I didn't." Seungri looked from brother to brother. "What am I missing? Who's this Youngbae?" 

Daeho glanced over at Seungri. "He was our best friend for a good part of our school years... other than each other that is." Seungri looked over at Seunghyun who looked lost in thought. "Seunghyun... are you alright?" Seunghyun nodded, absentmindedly. " _Hmmm_... yeah I'm fine." Seungri looked over at Daeho. "Are you meeting him for dinner?" Daeho squeezed his shoulder. " _We're_ meeting him for dinner. I'd like him to meet my boyfriend, alright?" Seungri smiled, extremely happy to hear it. "I'd love that." 

_** FLASHBACK ** _

" _Seung_... come to Youngbae's with me." Seunghyun groaned. "I wish I could but I need to finish some sketches." Daeho purred in his ear. " _But baby.._. we can get all wet together." Seunghyun laughed. "We can do that here too and be naked while we do it. _Sorry... no sale._ " Daeho pressed flush against him. "I could stay... you've definitely convinced me that here is better." Seunghyun laughed once more, turning to face his brother and spoke against his lips. "I'd love that..." Daeho kissed him heatedly, growling into his mouth. Seunghyun felt dizzy from the sheer force of his want, but nevertheless he gently pushed him back. " _Later_... I need to get this done... alright?" Daeho exhaled, faking exasperation. " _Fine_ , but when you're a huge success you'd better design clothes just for me." Seunghyun smiled, kissing him sweetly. "If you walk in them, then I will." Daeho smiled, stroking his lover's face. "It's a deal. We'll be an unstoppable team." 

Seunghyun crumbled up another sketch, tossing it into or near the trash can. " _Fuck_... I'll never make it in this business. I suck." Thinking he would be better off at Youngbae's right now, he seriously thought about packing up his bathing suit and heading over. Looking for a bag, he was distracted by the doorbell. "Oh hey... Tao. What's up?" Tao was two years his junior and also attended the same design school that he was. "Seung... I wanted to show you my sketches. Are you busy?" 

Seunghyun stepped aside, allowing Tao to enter his home. "I'd be happy to look at them. Would you like a drink?" Tao smiled. "Thanks... water is fine." Sitting on the couch, Seunghyun looked over Tao’s sketches. "Wow Tao... these are really good. I like what you've done with the cuffs here and the cut of the jacket here is really nice." Tao blushed. "Thank you... you're the best designer I've ever seen. I'm so flattered that you like my work." Seunghyun smiled, flattered himself. "Tao... I'm hardly a designer yet. Just a student like you. It means a lot to me that you think so much of my work as well." 

Tao picked up a crumpled sketch off the floor. "Wow... this is incredible. Why are you throwing it away? I wish I could design something like this." Seunghyun looked at the crumpled design. "Really? You think it's good?" Tao nodded. "Better than good. Is it for your final submission?" Seunghyun frowned. "I'm not sure. Do you think it's good enough?" Tao scoffed. "Good enough? _Seung_... it's better than what half the professors can design. Submit it... you're amazing." 

Seunghyun walked him to the door twenty minutes later. "Thanks Tao. You really helped me tonight. Stop by anytime." Tao brushed him off. "I'm the one who should be thanking you. You really inspire me, Seung. Thank you so much." Seunghyun laughed. "Let's agree that we're both great." Tao hugged him. "I'll agree to that. I feel pretty lucky to have had this time together." Seunghyun chuckled, rubbing the younger boy's back. "That's a little overly dramatic, don't you think?" Tao pulled back, kissing him on the cheek. "Maybe to you, but for me it was life or death." Seunghyun waved as he walked away. "Bye Tao." Tao waved back. "Bye Seung... thanks again... you're the best." 

Daeho glared at the younger boy as he brushed past him. " _Who the fuck was that?! Is he the reason you didn't want to come to Bae's?!_ " Seunghyun's face registered shock. " _Daeho... what are you talking about?!_ " Daeho shoved his brother down onto the couch, standing over him, livid. " _I saw you with your little boy toy... don't even try to deny it! You lying bitch!_ " Seunghyun stood up, pushing past him as he walked away. "I don't have to listen to this. You're obviously a little drunk and totally irrational. I'm going to my room. Go sleep it off and we'll talk in the morning." Daeho watched him head down the hallway. " _You'd like that wouldn't you?! You cheating bitch!_ " Seunghyun slammed his door while Daeho threw the couch cushions. His brain was a mess, he'd been drinking... he saw his brother... _his lover..._ embracing and being intimate with another person. His head hurt, his heart ached. He headed for the door, leaving the house. " _Two can play at that game!_ " 

"Hey... you're back. How's Seung doing?" Daeho controlled his anger as he looked at Youngbae. "He's... he's asleep I think." Youngbae nodded, looking at Daeho closely. "Should you be driving? You look kind of fucked up. Why don't you just crash here?" Daeho shrugged. "Yeah... maybe I will. I'm going to get a drink." Youngbae frowned. "Really? Don't you think..." Daeho glared at him. " _I said I'd stay... get off my back!_ " Youngbae put his hands up. " _Whatever_... just don't drown in my pool. That would _not_ be cool." 

Seunghyun woke up the next morning still pissed off at his stupid twin. He'd never ever given him a reason to think he'd ever cheat, yet Daeho had acted like a first class jackass last night. He's always been the jealous and possessive type, but lately it's been getting worse. If Tao had heard him what would have happened? Nothing good, that's for sure. After a quick shower, Seunghyun headed down to Daeho's room to talk. Knocking on the door got him no response, which meant he was either pouting or passed out... either way, Seunghyun was going in. He opened the door and was extremely surprised to find the room empty... bed having never been slept in. 

Seunghyun was caught between mild annoyance and worry. Did the moron go out and get himself hurt? The hospital would have called if that were the case. So where the hell did the idiot go. "Hi... Bae... it's Seung. I was wondering... _he is?_ Oh... thanks Bae. Yeah... I'll come and get him. See you soon." The stupid fucking asshole went back to Youngbae's. Seunghyun wondered if Bae would be very angry if he drowned his brother in his pool. 

"Hey Seung... you missed a really great party last night." Seunghyun smiled at his friend. "I wish I could have come, but I had my final submission to work on. I was having a really hard time with it." Youngbae shrugged. "It's cool, I get it. Pretty soon we'll all be out there in the world working. I hope we all stay in touch." Seunghyun hugged him. "Me too. You mean a lot to me... _to us_ actually. Where is the asshole anyway?" Youngbae laughed. "Last I saw he was headed to the pool house to crash. You two like that thing I swear." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "I guess it's a twin thing. I'll just go scoop him up and drag him home." 

Seunghyun slid open the pool house door. "Rise and shine smeg. I can't believe I came to get you after what an unbelievable twat face you were last night." Seunghyun was met with the sight of his brother... _his lover..._ sprawled out on the couch in nothing but his boxers. He can't help the smile that spreads across his lips until the bathroom door opens and a dark haired man walks out also in his boxers. " _Hey_... I'm gonna take a guess and say that you're Daeho's brother." Seunghyun shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Good guess. Who are you?" Tugging on his shorts, the man smiled. "Jaejoong Kim. Your brother was pretty fucked up last night. It's a good thing he didn't drive." Seunghyun watched him slip his t-shirt on. " _Yeah... good thing_." Jaejoong approached Seunghyun, slapping him on the back in a friendly gesture, slight smirk upon his lips. "Since you're here now, I'll just go. I'm sure that you'll take good care of him." The wink he sent him as he headed out left Seunghyun feeling dirty. 

"Bae... who's that Jaejoong guy?" Youngbae looked over at Seunghyun. " _Jaejoong?_ Oh... he's someone I met at school. Why? Something wrong?" Seunghyun chewed on his lip. "No... just curious. He was in the pool house with Daeho." Youngbae raised a brow. "Did they hook up? I saw them talking earlier." Seunghyun turned to leave. "I'm just gonna get Daeho." 

"How you feeling?" Daeho sat in the car, eyes closed, head back. "Like shit. Why are you shouting at me?" Seunghyun shook his head. "I'm not... _I should be_ , but I'm not." Daeho cracked an eye opened, the sun burning out his retina so he groaned and closed it tighter. " _Why_ should you be shouting at me? I still say you are by the way." Seunghyun pulled into their driveway, turning to face him. "The name Jaejoong Kim ring any bells at all?" Daeho's eyes went wide causing him to wince in pain. "Baby... It's not what you think. Nothing happened... _I swear_."

Seunghyun left the car, slamming the door behind him, stalking off into the house and into his room. Daeho followed as swiftly as he was able to in his current condition. " _Seung... baby... please listen to me.._." Seunghyun wheeled on him. " _No... you listen to me... you treated me like a cheating whore last night because I gave a friend a hug! I find you in your fucking underwear with some guy and it's not what it seems?! Fuck you Daeho! I'm tired of your jealous fits and your possessive fucking ways, but most of all I'm tired of you!_ " 

Daeho recoiled, stung to the core. "You don't mean that... you love me. You're just hurt... I swear... _nothing_ happened. I didn't even kiss that guy. I don't want anyone but you." Seunghyun raised a brow. " _Really?_ He told me you were pretty fucked up. He looked at me like he wanted to eat me. I'm sure he was imagining having the other twin." Daeho shook his head and then regretted it as pain ripped through him. " _No... Seung I would never... please baby... please believe me._ " 

Seunghyun scoffed. "I don't... we're through. I can't believe all the guys I've passed up for you." Daeho froze, angry now himself. "Really... poor you. Now you can go with all the morons you want to. _Have a good fucking life dickface!_ " Seunghyun threw his shoes at his twins retreating back. " _I hate you... I'll always hate you!_ " 

**_ END FLASHBACK  _ **

Seungri flashed a smile at Seunghyun. "Since we're going out tonight with this friend of yours do you think it will be alright if I leave early? I want to look my best." Daeho kissed his cheek. "You always look fantastic, sexy." Seunghyun cleared his throat. "Yeah... of course. Feel free to leave early." Seungri stood up, smiling at them both. "I'm very excited to meet someone from your past. I'd better get back to work though. Especially if I'm leaving early." Daeho stood, kissing him sweetly. "I'll call you, sexy." 

Seunghyun watched him leave, immediately turning to his twin. "What the fuck was all that about?" Daeho sat down heavily. "I thought if Youngbae was here that we'd have to postpone our talk with Seungri. Keep things status quo for now." Seunghyun sighed. "I suppose." Daeho walked around and put his hand on Seunghyun's shoulder. "What is it? Are you alright?" Seunghyun looked up at him. "It's just... _Youngbae_. Thinking about him makes me think about unpleasant memories." Daeho stroked his face. "Would you like to cancel?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No... it'll be alright. I... I'm just so sorry Daeho." Daeho leaned down, placing a tender kiss upon his lips. "Me too baby. It's all in the past though. We love each other and we always will." 


	20. Youngbae

"So what's this friend of yours like? Will he like me do you think?" Daeho pulled on his jacket, glancing over at Seungri who was leaning against his headboard waiting for him. "Youngbae? He's great. I'm sure he'll love you. Hang on... I think I've got a picture in my phone." Daeho sat on the edge of his bed scrolling through his photos while Seungri crawled over to lean over his back, looking as well. "Here he is. This was at his wedding... see... that's his wife, Hyorin." 

Seungri smiled, looking down at the phone. "They make a striking couple. Is she here as well?" Daeho shook his head. "No. They had a baby about a year ago so he's solo." Seungri pointed to the phone. "When was this taken?" Daeho smiled. "I think around freshman year of college. The three of us were very close." Seungri stood up, straightening out his clothing. "I'm just amazed that you and Seunghyun were close... _ever_." Daeho pocketed his phone, grabbing his wallet and keys as well. "Growing up we were inseparable." Seungri frowned. "So what happened? I think it was more than just competition between brothers." 

Daeho looked at him a good minute. "We need to get going... we don't want to be late." Seungri grabbed his hand. "Daeho... I'm here for you. Whatever happened between you two, I'll understand and help you. Sometimes it just helps to talk." Daeho smiled. "You're sweet, sexy. I will talk to you... I promise... just not now. Do you trust me?" Seungri nodded, looking solemn. "Of course." Daeho dropped a sweet kiss onto his lips. "Soon sexy. You'll know everything soon." 

Seunghyun met Youngbae at his hotel. " _Seunghyun! I can't believe it's been this long!_ How are you?" Seunghyun pulled him into a hug. " _Bae! You look amazing!_ Married life agrees with you." Youngbae pulled back, looking him over. "Look at you... Mr. Fancy Chanel designer. I'm so proud of you." Seunghyun blushed. "From what I hear, you're doing quite well yourself...." Youngbae teased. "How would you know? When's the last time I even heard from you?" Seunghyun stammered. "What? I sent you a wedding gift as well as a gift for your daughter. She's gorgeous by the way. Congratulations." Youngbae raised a brow. "She's a year old already. Who'd have thought that Daeho would be the twin that keeps in touch?" 

Seunghyun rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "Would you believe me if I told you I've been incredibly busy and focused on my career?" Youngbae sighed. "Yes, but I think it's more than that. I think it's that falling out you had with your brother. Daeho mentioned that things are better now. Are they?" Seunghyun nodded, smile more bright. "Definitely. We've had some good talks. I really think that we're going to be closer than ever now." Youngbae clapped him on the back. "Good because I've never seen two brothers closer than you two... twins or not. Let's go... I'm starving." 

**_ FLASHBACK  _ **

Daeho let Seunghyun stew for a few days after their large blowout. He was pretty pissed off himself about the whole thing. Seunghyun should believe him when he said nothing happened, no matter how incriminating the circumstances looked. Although when he looked back on the evening, he realized that he'd been a huge dickbag about Seunghyun's interactions with his friend. If he never flew off the handle like that, none of this would ever have happened. He resolved to stop being so jealous and possessive. He knew it was something that his brother hated and he'd work hard to change for him... _for them._

Making his way down the hall to Seunghyun's room, Daeho realized just how much he missed him. Even though it had only been a few days, not seeing him was really rough. He knocked a few times waiting for an answer. When he received none, he tried again. " _Seung... it's me_. Can we talk... _please?_ " Daeho was still met with silence so he opened up the door finding an empty room. "Mother... do you know where Seung is? He isn't in his room." Minhee smiled happily. "Oh... your brother finally agreed to go out with my friend's son, Daesung. Isn't that wonderful? I worry about him so much. He's not like you... so self confident and handsome. I'm surprised he didn't tell you." Daeho felt like he'd been punched. "Thank you mother." 

Daesung pulled up to the Choi's home. "I had a really nice time tonight, Seung. You're very funny and interesting." Seunghyun smiled. "Thank you Daesung.... so are you... handsome too." Daesung smiled, leaning towards him. "Well... I guess this is good night." Seunghyun glanced up at his house, noticing that they had an audience so he put his hands out to block Daesung's advance. "Wouldn't you like to walk me to my door?" 

Daesung grinned, hurrying to open up his car door so that he could run around and open up Seunghyun's. "After you my fine gentleman." Seunghyun laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world, touching Daesung's chest as he did. "Oh... that's _so_ cute." Daesung blushed, venturing to take his date's hand. Seunghyun however, had other plans and latched onto his arm tightly. " _Mmm_... feels so good to be next to you Daesung... all out in the open and everything." He glanced up and saw his brother's eyes narrowing, smiling smugly he pressed closer to Daesung. "Now... you were saying?" Daesung was extremely flushed and semi aroused by all the touching and flirting. His mind was turning to a gelatinous pile of goo. " _Huh? What?_ " 

Seunghyun faced him, chest to chest walking his fingers up the brunette's pectorals. "In the car... weren't you about to kiss me or something?" Daesung nodded dumbly, licking his lips before diving in. Seunghyun made a show of moaning and clinging to him. They made out for a good twenty minutes... until Seunghyun could feel Daesung's hard cock pressing into his thigh. Then he gently broke away even as Daesung leaned in for more. "Thank you again. I had a lot of fun." Daesung nodded, clearly flustered. " _Can I._.. I'd like to call you again." Seunghyun smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. A fact which Daesung's lust fogged brain didn't register. "I'd like that. Please do." 

He was barely inside the door before Daeho tackled him to the ground. " _You fucking bitch! Flaunting that asshole in my face!_ " Seunghyun shoved and kicked as they rolled around the floor. " _Get off of me you twat faced dickbag! At least we had clothes on!_ " Daeho pinned his twin to the ground, growling into his face. "How many times do I have to tell you... _nothing happened!_ " Seunghyun glared up at him. "Oh no... your clothes just magically disappeared for no reason whatsoever. Give me some credit. I may be naive but I'm _not_ an imbecile." 

Daeho let him up. "You really think I could do that to you... _to us?_ " Seunghyun stood up, crossing his arms defiantly across his chest. "I only know what I saw." Daeho nodded, eyes going cold. "Me too brother... _me too._ " Seunghyun fidgeted, nervous now. "What's that mean?" Daeho's voice dropped to a menacing level. "It means I actually saw you practically fucking that douche tonight on our front steps. You, on the other hand, only saw me in my underwear passed out." Seunghyun glared back at him. "What about your friend... _Jaejoong_ wasn't it?" Daeho shook his head. "If you want to know what he was doing there so badly then go and ask him. Like you said... you and I are through. Enjoy your life of mediocrity." 

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Oh... here they are." Daeho rose to greet Youngbae with a warm hug. "Bae... how are you?" Youngbae returned the hug. "I'm good... so glad we could do this." Daeho pulled back, glancing at his brother. "How long has it been since we three have been together?" Seunghyun shook his head, smile on his face. "Too long." Youngbae smirked. "If only there was an event like a wedding that we all could have met up at." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. " _Alright, alright._.. I'll make sure to come to your next one... _promise_." Youngbae shoved him playfully. " _Next one?_ I'll tell Hyo you said that." 

Seungri took it all in with a bemused smile upon his lips. He'd never seen the brothers so relaxed around each other. Youngbae caught his eye, breaking out into a warm eyes smile. "Who have we here?" Daeho gestured for Seungri to come closer. "I'm sorry... Youngbae meet my boyfriend... Seungri." Seungri slid up closer to the trio. "It's so nice to meet you." Youngbae smiled wryly. "You as well although I never thought I'd live to see the day when a Choi brother had an actual boyfriend." 

Seungri's eyebrows went up. "What? Am I the first boyfriend you've ever had Daeho?" Youngbae interrupted before he could answer. "You're the first boyfriend either brother has had. At least as far as I know... Seunghyun has been less than stellar at staying in touch." Seunghyun huffed. "Let it go Bae. I promise I'll be better from now on." 

The rest of the evening Seungri enjoyed watching the trio interacting together. In all the time he'd known the brothers, he'd never seen them so at ease in each other's company. He watched in fascination as they easily smiled at each other and laughed along with Youngbae as they all reminisced. He was so lost in watching them that he almost missed when Daeho turned to him to speak. "Ready to go, sexy?" Seungri cleared his throat. "Oh... yeah... I'm ready."

Standing outside the restaurant, Seungri shook Youngbae's hand. "Nice meeting you. I hope I see you again." Youngbae pulled him into a hug. "Same. Keep this guy out of trouble, alright?" Seungri laughed, really liking this guy quite a bit. "I will. Have a safe trip home." Daeho hailed a cab while Seunghyun said his goodbyes to Youngbae. "Come back to mine alright, sexy?" Seungri nodded, sliding closer to him. "I thought you'd never ask." 

Walking into Daeho's flat, Seungri removed his shoes. "I really liked Youngbae. If I had known about him earlier I think I would have brought him here myself." Daeho smirked at him from the kitchen where he was pulling out a bottle of wine. "Really? Why is that?" Seungri joined him in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "I've never seen you and Seunghyun get along so well before." Daeho set out three wine glasses. "You may have to amend that statement later." 

Seungri pulled away, raising a brow. "What's that mean? And why are you pouring three glasses of wine?" Seunghyun entered the kitchen at that moment. "One is for me. I hope you don't mind, but Daeho and I would really like to talk to you." Daeho handed his brother a glass. "We had planned on doing it tonight anyway, but then Youngbae surprised us." Seunghyun took a sip of his wine, nodding. "Even though it's a bit late right now we really don't want to put this off." Seungri looked from brother to brother. "Should I be worried? Is something wrong?" 

The twins exchanged a look and Daeho began ushering Seungri towards his living room. "Worried? No, I don't think that's the right word here. Whether or not something is wrong... I guess that's up to you to decide." Seungri eyed them both suspiciously. "I knew it was too good to be true that you two were getting along so well." Seunghyun exhaled. "Not necessarily. Seungri, I think you should sit down." 

Seungri stood there, wine glass in hand watching the twins as they stood next to each other. "I think I'll stand if you two don't mind. I'm an adult, whatever you have to tell me I can take." Daeho cleared his throat, glancing at Seunghyun. "Alright. Do you remember earlier tonight when Youngbae mentioned that you were the first boyfriend that I'd ever had?" Seungri nodded, furrowing his brow. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm not? That's not such a big..." 

Seunghyun interrupted him. "He also mentioned that he thought that neither one of us had ever had a boyfriend... remember?" Seungri side eyed them both, getting suspicious. "Yes... so? Just what are you two getting at? And why did you both need to talk to me about it?" Daeho opened his mouth to answer, but Seunghyun stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Let me okay?" Daeho acquiesced with a slight nod of his head as Seunghyun went on. "You see Seungri... Daeho and I... did have boyfriends.... each other." 

Seungri stared wide eyed as Daeho leaned over and cupped Seunghyun's chin, pulling him in for a tender kiss. After that everything went black. 


	21. Strange Dream

Groaning, Seungri cracked his eyes opened and blearily looked around. He realized that he wasn't at his flat almost immediately... he was at Daeho's... in his bed and his head was killing him. How much did he drink last night? He gingerly pulled himself up into a sitting position which only added to the pounding in his head. As if on cue, Daeho appeared through the doorway wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. " _Sexy_ ... you're awake. How's the head?" 

Seungri frowned, opening his arms for a hug. "Bad... I feel like I've got a jackhammer in there." Daeho sat beside him, giving him a hug. "You should take the ibuprofen on the bedside table. It will help more than this hug." Seungri sighed, snuggling closer. "It won't feel quite as good though." Daeho chuckled, gently pushing him back. "Here..." He handed him a water bottle and the pills. "be good and take your medicine." 

Seungri took the pills, settling back against the pillows with a groan. "I had the strangest dream last night. It must have been the rich food and all that wine." Daeho raised a brow. " _Really?_ What was it?" Seungri closed his eyes to think. "We had come back here after meeting your friend. Then suddenly Seunghyun..." Seunghyun popped his head into the bedroom. "Oh good he's awake." Daeho smiled over at him. "Just now babe. Seungri was just telling me about a dream he had." Seungri opened his eyes as Seunghyun sat on the opposite side of him also wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. "Seunghyun... what... _oh my god it was real_." 

The brothers exchanged a look and Seunghyun touched Seungri's arm. "What was real? How's your head? Did Daeho give you the pills?" Seungri nodded, eyes wide. "Yes... oh my god how can you two sit there so nonchalantly after what you've told me?" He kicked his legs so that the brothers would move and he could get up. "All this time... all this time you've been... what? _Lovers?_ It's... it's... _unbelievable_. Whatever possessed the two of you _to... to... to_..." 

Daeho crossed his arms, staring at him. " _Fuck?_ " Seungri's face fell. "That's a bit cruder than I would have gone for... but essentially, yes." Seunghyun shot Daeho a dirty look then addressed Seungri. "Seungri... it wasn't like that. We were young... _sixteen_..." Seungri fell back onto the bed. " _Sixteen! Jesus Christ!_ Where did you live... the backwoods somewhere?" Daeho glared at him. "Listen you little..." Seunghyun put his hand up to stop him. "Daeho wait. Seungri deserves to know the truth. It's shocking I suppose but we loved each other... _love each other_. The feelings we have go beyond brotherly affection. We've never told anyone before... you're the first person we've trusted with our secret. If you're willing to listen, I'll explain it all." 

Seungri was torn between wanting to just get the fuck out of there and never looking back to really wanting to know. He was pretty invested in both men at this point... it was way more than idle curiosity. He cared deeply about them both. You don't just turn that off because you find out someone's deepest secrets.... no matter how shocking they are. He nodded, looked at each man. "Yeah... alright. I'd like to shower first and maybe have something to eat. Oh... and Seunghyun... don't expect me at work today." Seunghyun smiled slightly. "It's Saturday." Seungri stood up, heading for the bathroom. "Monday then. I'm definitely gonna need time with this one." 

After his shower and some lunch Seungri's head felt better, so he sat down ready to listen to the brothers story. Seunghyun, it appeared would be the one to tell it while Daeho stood with arms crossed leaning against the wall. If he was honest with himself, Seungri felt a bit intimidated by his unwavering gaze. He felt as if he would pounce on him at any moment if he made a wrong move. He decided to sit back and try to relax as much as he could or at least appear that way. 

Seunghyun sat in the chair and unraveled the entire story... from Daeho's first slip up which led to their first kiss right up to Tao, Jaejoong and Daesung. Seungri felt like he'd just heard the plot of some drama... only the star crossed lovers were actually brothers so it complicated matters all the more. "Wow... so all those years you two were happy together and no one knew about it?" Seunghyun sat back, drained. "Yes... until now." Seungri blinked, confused. "So... all this time... all the fighting... it was over what happened between you. So... what's changed?" 

Seunghyun glanced over at his brother then back to Seungri. "Daeho has finally forgiven me." Seungri furrowed his brow. "But he's the one that cheated on you. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with a straight face." Seunghyun sighed. "I understand... it's a lot to digest. Since you asked though... I was wrong all along. Daeho never did cheat on me. I was stupid to think he would." Daeho came over and sat on the arm of his brother's chair. "Water under the bridge, baby. We'll never be apart again, that's what matters." Seunghyun leaned up and kissed him, groaning into his mouth. Seungri stared, wide eyed. "Do you two mind? _I'm right here_." 

Seunghyun cleared his throat. " _Sorry_. How are you doing with all of this Seungri? You must have questions?" Seungri stared at them, thinking how he'd fantasized about this very scenario. Although he thought it would be more Seungri focused in reality... he was starting to realize that not all fantasies were meant to see the light of day. When he examined his feelings, he was more than freaked out here. "I do actually.... not the least of which is... _where you two just using me all this time? Was I just a toy... a prop... a means to an end? A way to get the two of you together again? Did either of you ever give a fuck about me at all?_ " When he'd finished he was breathless and more than a little unhinged. 

The twins exchanged a look that seemed to communicate something and that only added to Seungri's annoyance. "Just... stop doing that." Seunghyun quirked a brow. "Doing what?" Seungri huffed loudly and stood up. "Whatever that telepathic twin bullshit is that you've got going on. It's _very_ annoying." The brothers glanced at each other and Seungri practically charged at them, pointing his finger like a madman. " _That... right there._.. knock that shit off." 

Daeho stood up looking a little put upon. "I thought that you wanted us to get along, sexy." Seungri wagged his finger at him. " _You_... _you_ don't get to call me that anymore. You don't get to drop a bombshell like this on me and then keep calling me pet names." Seunghyun stood up as well. "Seungri... calm down. Let's address your questions... alright? You definitely have a right to know where you stand with us." Seungri scoffed. " _Us_... _suddenly you're a unit_." Daeho stepped forward into Seungri's personal space. "That's right we are... if you don't like it..." Seunghyun grabbed his arm, pulling him back. " _Daeho... don't._ " The model sighed, stepping back to rejoin his brother on the arm of the chair. "Sorry... I lost my head." 

Seunghyun looked over at Seungri. "Seungri... we've been best friends for too long for you to question how I feel about you. It's true that we had the whole friends with benefits thing, but I actually fell for you. When I told you that I loved you I meant it... _I still do_. I could never use or deliberately try to hurt you. You mean too much to me." Seungri squeezed his eyes closed. "Seunghyun... you're the nicest man. I'm so lucky to have you in my life." He looked expectantly at Daeho. Daeho smirked. "What can I say? You know how _incredibly_ hot I find you. We've had amazing times together... _you're quite the animal in bed._ I've enjoyed your company quite a bit. I suppose I am rather fond of you." 

Seungri raised a brow. " _You suppose? You've enjoyed?_ Daeho... you're my... _were_ my boyfriend for Christ sakes!" Daeho smiled a sly smile. "Which leads us to our next point... we have a proposition for you." Seungri's eyes bugged out. "You're kidding me right? What? You want me to move in with both of you to act as a brother lovers beard?" Seungri fell over laughing at the thought. The twins looked at each other and then back at Seungri. They spoke as one. " _Yes actually_." 

Seungri stopped laughing, standing up. "I'm leaving." Seunghyun stood as well. "Does that mean no or that you'll think about it? Because we haven't even discussed the parameters. I think that you'll find them appealing." Seungri walked over to the door, slipping on his shoes. "Don't call me, okay?" Seunghyun fidgeted nervously. "Because you need time to think?" Seungri shot him a death glare. "Because my uncle is coming to town and we have a date to fuck." Seunghyun's mouth dropped open. "I guess that's a no. _Seungri_..." 

Seungri froze, hand on the doorknob. "What?" Seunghyun exhaled. "Promise that you won't tell anyone... _please_." Seungri scoffed. "Who would I tell that would believe this insanity?" The door closed with a resounding slam leaving the brothers alone in silence until Daeho broke it, lashing out. " _I fucking told you we shouldn't have told him! You had to have a soft spot for him though, didn't you?! I should have just dumped him and._.." 

Seunghyun turned to him, livid. " _And what?! Then what would we do?! Huh genius?! What's your big answer to that?! Maybe if you had been nicer when we talked to him... maybe then he wouldn't have left like that! Did you ever think of that you selfish fucking dickface?!_ " Daeho scoffed. " _Right_... I'm sure if I declared my love for him then he would be here right now picking out new bedding with us. Is that what you honestly believe? If it is, then you're an absolute moron." Seunghyun frowned, collapsing onto the chair. "Thanks... love you too." 

Daeho groaned, frustratedly as he made his way over to perch back on the arm of the chair. "Seung... _I'm sorry.._. let's not fight. We're both stressed over this whole mess. Please forgive me." Seunghyun nodded, eyes downcast. "No... I know. There's nothing to forgive..." He looked up into Daeho's eyes. "I'm sorry too. What are we going to do now? I feel so exposed." Daeho nudged him over, sliding into the chair next to him. It was a tight fit but they made it work. "First of all... let's calm down. We're together and that's all that matters." 

Seunghyun lay his head on his brother's shoulder. "If this gets out... I could lose my job... your career could be over... this is bad Daeho. I'm so sorry I made you..." Daeho squeezed his thigh. " _Shhh... it's okay_. We'll deal with it. We can move... we'll go to Milan or New York. You're extremely talented. I'm sure that you could write your own ticket with any house." Seunghyun sighed. "What about you? We can't both go. Won't that look, I don't know, _odd?_ " Daeho sighed. "Once my contract is up with Chanel, I just won't renew. I can work anywhere as well. Being this devastating has its privileges. No one will look twice at two brothers sharing a flat. We just need to be careful, like we always were." 

Seungri sat in his bed empty wine bottle next to him, half empty wine bottle on his nightstand. His head was swimming with everything he'd learned earlier. How could he have been so blind? Easy... who expects two brothers to be... well... doing _that_ to each other. He lie there, mind drifting aimlessly over what he'd been told, trying to make sense of it all. He started thinking about all the times he'd been with each brother.... how different they were in so many ways. Then he began to wonder how these differences worked for them when they were... _together_. _No... stop it... that's wrong_. He chastised himself. Besides... they'd been sneaky and underhanded towards him... he couldn't trust a word that either brother ever told him. Especially Seunghyun... claiming to love him. How can you love two people at once? Ridiculous, preposterous... he'd never heard anything so stupid. After all, it's not like he was in love with both Seunghyun and Daeho... right?


	22. Trust Issues

Seunghyun didn't expect to see Seungri on Monday at work... after all, the younger man had said he wouldn't be in so it was no surprise when he didn't show up. With each passing day, he grew more and more anxious about his friend. Was he alright? Was he still angry at them or had he moved on to feeling devastated yet? By Wednesday when there was still no sign of him, he was absolutely losing his shit over it. He covered for him, of course but even he only had so much pull. He was reluctant to contact him, however, wanting to honor Seungri's wishes. He only hoped that after he'd had some time to sort things out he'd reach out to him or even Daeho although he thought that less likely.

Thursday morning, Etienne showed up in his office looking none too pleased. "Seunghyun... I know that you're very close with Seungri... he's been out four days now. We need reliable employees here at Chanel. This isn't some knock off manufacturing plant. Where the fuck is he?" Seunghyun grimaced. "This is all my fault. I forgot to let personnel know that he's still sick. Sorry... I've been so busy with those reports for Karl that it slipped my mind." Etienne narrowed his beady eyes. "Why doesn't he notify them himself? Something's fishy I can smell it." 

Seunghyun smiled his most charismatic smile. "No... _not at all_. I just happened to call him this morning to see how he was feeling and he didn't sound good at all. I offered to notify personnel for him so that he could sleep. So you see, it's just a simple miscommunication. Totally my fault... _again_... I'm sorry. I'll call them right now." Etienne rolled his eyes. "Don't bother and don't bother with that smile either. You're _so_ not my type." He left with a huff and a slam of the door. 

After work, Seunghyun decided it was time to go and see Seungri... face to face. He was in jeopardy of losing his job not to mention he really wanted to make sure that he was alright. Truth is, he missed seeing him. Through all the turmoil in his life, all the long hours at work there had always been Seungri. You don't just cut someone that important out of your life without a fight. 

After knocking several times with no answer, Seunghyun used the spare key that he'd been fingering in his pocket. It wasn't calling him so technically he wasn't going against his wishes. That was his story and he's sticking with it. He slipped off his shoes and looked around... nothing much seemed out of place. " _Seungri? Seungri?_ It's Seunghyun... are you here?" He made his way down to the bedroom, gently pushing open the door and that's when his senses were assaulted with a foul odor the likes of which he'd never associate with the younger designer. " _Oh... God... Seungri?_ " 

He ventured forward finding his friend sprawled out on his bed, unshaven, several wine bottles strewn about, looking unwashed and dead asleep. He leaned closer and practically reeled back from the stench. " _Jesus Christ... you reek_." Seunghyun tugged the smaller man up, slapping his face a bit. " _Seungri? Seungri?_ Talk to me." Seungri's eyes fluttered open briefly then sealed themselves shut again, head lolling back. Seunghyun pressed a kiss to his temple. " _Oh sweetheart... I'm so sorry_." 

"Daeho... It's me. I'm at Seungri's. I think he may quite possibly have been drinking since he left your place on Saturday." Daeho raised a brow. "You're kidding? Is he coherent?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No. I'm going to get him cleaned up... he reeks. There's no food over here and I can't leave him." Daeho rolled his eyes. "He always was shit at grocery shopping. I'll be over as soon as I can." Seunghyun nodded. "Thanks... and Daeho... I don't think he should be alone later." Daeho was busy packing a bag. "Way ahead of you... as usual. I'm packing us a bag as we speak." 

Seunghyun picked Seungri up and brought him into the bathroom. Once they were both stripped and the water was warm enough he brought them under the spray. Seungri roused a bit from the warm water pelting him on the back. "Just relax... I think you're pretty weak right now. Let's get you clean, alright?" Seungri nodded, clinging to his shoulders. "Why are you here?" Seunghyun finished soaping him up. "I was worried about you. You need to eat Seungri." Seungri remained silent for the remainder of the shower. 

Once they emerged from the bathroom, they found Daeho already there changing the bedding. "How can someone so hot emit such an unpleasant stench? It's mind boggling actually." Seungri frowned deeply, tripping on a discarded bottle of wine before Seunghyun caught him. " _Easy Seungri.._. Daeho, help me get him dressed please." 

Once Seungri was dressed in clean pajamas they placed him in the freshly made bed. He was still not talking really so Seunghyun turned to Daeho. "Go and fix him something to eat. I'll tidy up in here." Seungri dozed back off until they shook him awake. " _Sexy_... you need to eat... come on... rise and shine." The twins pulled him gently from the bed leading him to the living room and onto his couch. They gave him food and wouldn't leave him alone until he ate it as well as drank the water they'd given to him. Seungri ate the bare minimum, his eyes slipping shut as soon as he was finished. 

Later, Seungri lie on his side with Seunghyun behind him and Daeho behind his brother. Seunghyun wrapped an arm around Seungri's waist, sighing. "He's lucky he didn't get alcohol poisoning from all that he drank." Daeho wrapped his own arm around his brother. "I agree. Does he look thinner to you?" Seunghyun nodded. "I think so. I don't think he's been eating. I'm really worried about him, Daeho." Daeho hummed. "It'll be alright... we'll make sure he's alright from now on." 

Seunghyun craned his neck around to look at his brother. "I think that you care more about him than you're willing to admit." Daeho scoffed. "That's ridiculous." Seunghyun raised a brow. "It's just me... _admit it_." Daeho rolled his eyes. "The little shit has a way of worming himself into your life." Seunghyun smirked. "Your life?" Daeho huffed. " _Jesus... alright._.. I might possibly have more feelings for the little ballsack than I previously admitted. He's just so fucking nice... so considerate... so hot... not to mention he doesn't suck to be around." Seunghyun was nodding along with him, smiling smugly. Daeho groaned. "Shut the fuck up. What do we do about it?" Seunghyun leaned closer, kissing him sweetly. "We work like hell to win him back." Daeho grimaced. "I _hate_ working... but I suppose I can make an exception." 

Since it was Friday the next day, Seunghyun had to go to the office. "Do _not_ leave him alone today, understand?" Daeho nodded. "Of course... what am I a fucking imbecile?" Seunghyun raised a brow. "You said it smeg, not me? Oh... make sure that he calls in to let them know he's sick. Etienne is being a super bitch about it." Daeho frowned. "Etienne _is_ a super bitch. I'll shove my foot up his ass if he gives us shit." Seunghyun kissed him. "That won't be necessary. Just have him call. And Daeho.... _try_ to be nice today." Daeho looked offended. "I'm always nice." Seunghyun laughed. "I love you, but _no_ you're really not. Tread lightly." Daeho rolled his eyes. "Aren't you forgetting that it was my killer personality that won Seungri in the first place?" Seunghyun pat his face. "No... but it was that same personality that drove him away as well. Just.... be nice." 

" _Sexy.... sexy_." Seungri opened his eyes to Daeho lying in front of him. "Morning sexy... sleep well?" Seungri blinked several time... was he dreaming? He had vague recollections of both brothers in his apartment... lots of wine... a shower with Seunghyun? " _Daeho?_ " He croaked out. The model instantly reached for a water bottle on his side table. "Here... drink this. Do you need pain killers? Does your head hurt?" Seungri sat up to drink, feeling the dull ache of headache. "Yeah... I do." Smiling gently, Daeho handed him some pills. "Here you go. This should help. Are you hungry? I'll make you something. _Oh_... before I forget... Seung said to remind you to call the office about being out." He handed Seungri his phone expectantly. "Shall I dial for you or are you good?" Seungri side eyed him, more awake now. "I'm good." 

After Seungri placed the call, Daeho raised a brow looking at him. "So... breakfast?" Seungri furrowed his brow. "What's with you?" Daeho raised both brows now. "I'm sorry? I'm not sure what you mean?" Seungri frowned, pointing at him. "That right there... what's with that?" Daeho sighed. "Sexy... you haven't been well... just try and relax. Let me fix you something so you can get your strength back, alright?" Seungri shook his head, getting agitated. "No... not until you tell me why you're being like this?" 

Daeho's patience was wearing thin, but he remembered what Seunghyun had said. "Sexy... like what?" Seungri climbed out of bed, immediately regretting it as he was still weak and wobbled a bit. "So nice... what's up with that?" Daeho scoffed. "I'm always nice. Why does everyone keep saying that I'm not?" Seungri sat back down. "No... you're not. You're a sarcastic prick." Daeho rolled his eyes. "It's part of my charm. I can recall you loving this sarcastic prick." Seungri looked down. "Yeah... sure... until I found out you used me to get to Seunghyun. What was I again? _Hot and an animal in bed?_ "

Daeho sat beside him and tentatively touched his shoulder. When he didn't pull away like he thought that he would, he rubbed his arm in what he hoped would be a soothing manner. " _Sex_... _Seungri_... when I said those things to you... _about you.._. I may not have been completely honest." Seungri huffed out a choked out laugh. "Sounded pretty honest to me." Daeho sighed deeply. "You see the thing about me is... I love Seunghyun..." Seungri snuffled. "I'm really happy for you both." Daeho squeezed his arm. "Let me finish. I love Seunghyun and I always will. Sometimes I'm so blinded by that love that I don't see other people. It's true that once I found out about your relationship with my brother I went after you... _hard_. The thing that I wasn't honest about was my feelings..." 

Seungri nodded, still looking down. "I know. You don't give a fuck about me." Daeho chuckled. " _Aww sexy._.. I wish that were true. My life would be much less complicated if it were. You see, I wasn't honest with myself. I _do_ care about you... how could I not? You're so _lovable_." Seungri looked over at him. "So you weren't pretending? You... _Daeho do you love me?_ " Daeho cupped his chin, leaning towards him. "I'm afraid so sexy. I'm sorry." 

Seunghyun returned after work to find Seungri dressed, dozing on the couch while Daeho was in the kitchen making dinner. "How is he? I would have called, but I've been swamped. I tried to pick up some of Seungri's slack today so I worked straight through lunch." Daeho handed him some bread. "Here... eat this. Dinner is almost ready. Seungri is alright. He's been eating, drinking water... he still sleeps a lot. He's a bit boring really." Seunghyun eyed his brother. "Were you..." Daeho turned to him, smirking. " _Nice?_ " 

Seunghyun nodded. "Well, were you?" Daeho rolled his eyes. "I tried to be, but he was having none of it. Honestly, he's sharper than you... _pussy_." Seunghyun's face registered shock. "Shit... Daeho... if you fucked this up." Seungri called from the living room. " _Daeho!_ Can I have some water please?" Daeho smirked at his brother before answering. " _Coming sexy_." Seunghyun followed him out as he brought Seungri a fresh bottle of water. "How was your nap? You're such a lazy ass today. It's pathetic really." Seungri took a long drink. "Says the man who slinks down runways for a living... talk about lazy ass." Seunghyun eyed them. "What's happening here? What am I missing?" 

Seungri looked over at him. "Seunghyun... when did you get here?" Seunghyun blinked. "A few minutes ago. How are you Seungri?" Seungri stretched, yawning. "Alright thanks." Daeho scoffed. "He should be alright. He lives the life of leisure." Seungri stuck his tongue out at the model. "I'm hungry... where's dinner?" Daeho rolled his eyes, heading to the kitchen. "Coming your majesty. Don't worry... _I_ won't burn the fish." Seungri yelled after him. " _Hey!_ " Seunghyun sat on the couch. "So... does this mean... are we good now?" Seungri tilted his head. "Daeho and I are good. You and I still have a ways to go before we'll be good." Seunghyun frowned. "What? Why? I already told you that I loved you. What's the problem?" 

Seungri shrugged. "I still feel lied to... _used_. I don't like it. You're going to have to work to make me feel better... like Daeho did." Seunghyun looked shocked. "What did he do? Haven't I always been good to you?" Seungri frowned. " _Exactly_. That's why it hurts so much for you to betray me like that. We were best friends... more really. I need time to trust you again." Daeho brought dinner to Seungri's little table. "Let's eat." 

After dinner, the three decided to watch a movie together. Seunghyun suggested that Seungri sit in the middle on the couch so they both could give him attention. Seungri shook his head. "I'd rather have Daeho in the middle." Daeho looked at Seunghyun with sympathy when Seungri went to the bathroom. "He'll come around. Give him time." Seunghyun nodded, running a hand through his hair. "What did you... how did you reach him?" Daeho sighed. "I was my charming self. Also, I think it was the fact that for once I let someone know what I felt... besides you of course." Seunghyun hugged him. "I'm proud of you Daeho. You've grown emotionally." Daeho shoved him. "Don't be such a pussy... but thanks." 

"It's getting late, we should go. You seem to be doing better now. If it's alright with you, one of us will check in with you tomorrow. Probably Daeho since you're more at ease with him." Seungri blinked up at Seunghyun from the couch, nodding along with him. "Alright.... _but_..." Seunghyun raised a brow expectantly. " _But?_ " Seungri fidgeted in his seat. "Well if _I_ were trying to prove to someone that I really cared especially after I'd fucked up so badly, I probably would be more aggressive about it." Seunghyun rubbed the back of his neck. " _More aggressive?_ Like how?" Seungri shrugged. "Like I would be the one going to check on the person I hurt instead of sending my _brother... lover_." 

Seunghyun blinked at him. "Well... I didn't know if you'd want me to come. I mean you didn't even want to sit next to me on the couch." Seungri looked over at Daeho. "Was he always this dense?" Daeho snorted. "Definitely... and he's the smart one. Just come and check on him tomorrow you big fucking pussy." Seunghyun's eyes went wide. "Oh... okay. I'll come by tomorrow to check on you. Night Seungri. Come on smeg... say good night." Seungri giggled slightly. "Good night you two... and thank you." Daeho kissed his cheek. "Night sexy. I know it's a given but dream of me." Seungri shook his head as the door closed, suddenly feeling very alone and his flat feeling very empty. 


	23. Boyfriend?

When Seunghyun arrived at Seungri's flat the next day he brought him fresh croissants and coffee. "Feeling any better? How did you sleep?" Seungri held up a finger signaling him to wait, phone pressed to his ear. "I have to go now...  _Seunghyun_ just got here." He giggled, covering his mouth with his free hand. "I can't do that. Alright, alright... I'll talk to you later. Bye." Seunghyun fidgeted from foot to foot, uncertain. " _Sorry_ ... I didn't realize you were on the phone." Seungri shrugged nonchalantly. "It's fine. Come in. Is one of those coffees for me I hope?" 

Seunghyun followed him towards the kitchen. "Oh... yeah. I almost forgot. I also brought you some croissants. They're still warm. Do you want jam on them or just plain?" Seungri took a sip of his coffee. "Jam please. Aren't you going to ask me?" Seunghyun set about getting out plates and the jam. "Ask you what?" Seungri leaned against his countertop as he oh so casually sipped at his coffee. "Who I was talking to when you came in. Aren't you dying of curiosity?" 

Seunghyun meticulously spread the jam onto the croissants. " _Pfft... no._ Why would it?" Seungri smirked. "Good because it's none of your business who I chat with on the phone." Seunghyun ground his teeth, nodding... the picture of indifference. "That's true. Did you want to eat at your table or on the couch?" Seungri breezed out of the room. "The couch... it's more comfortable and I'm still feeling a bit weak." Seunghyun nodded, following him out with the croissants along with his own coffee. "You look better today. Not quite so drawn." Seungri bit into a croissant. "Thanks, I took a nice long shower this morning. It really helped loosen my muscles." 

Seunghyun sipped his own coffee, watching Seungri munch at his croissant. "Is there anything you need? Anything that I can do to help you feel better?" Seungri set his cup down. "Actually there is. Tell me why you lied to me all this time. I think I deserve to hear it from you directly." Seunghyun blinked at him, a bit surprised. "Seungri... I would think that it would be fairly obvious. It's not like I could just blurt out that I'd had a romantic relationship with my brother for years. Most people... well most people don't readily accept that. They tend to look at you like you have six heads and should be locked up." 

Seungri exhaled. " _That_ I understand... _sort of._ I'm talking about that elaborate backstory that you told me. The rivalry between you two. How Daeho was an absolute prick..." Seunghyun interrupted him. "That part is true. You have to give me that one." Seungri smiled, amused. "Okay... I'll give you that one, but the rest was just complete lies. Why?" Seunghyun shifted on the couch, setting his own cup down. " _Again_... I couldn't just say that the rift we had was a lover’s quarrel. A rivalry really seemed to fit the bill and well... _you've met mother._.. She did pit us against each other to an extent. Of course, Daeho and I never bought into it, until we had the blowout. Then we clung to any differences we had and ran with them." 

Seunghyun leaned forward, looking into Seungri's eyes. "I never meant to hurt you. When I suggested we start the whole friends with benefits thing I never dreamt that I would develop true romantic feelings for you. I should have know... I already loved you as a friend I didn't have that far to fall to love you as a partner... _a lover._ " Seungri sat back, contemplating. "I'm so curious about so many things still." Seunghyun raised a brow. "Such as?" Seungri looked over at him. "Lots of things... your relationship with Daeho being in the forefront. I find it intriguing." Now both of Seunghyun's eyebrows were raised. " _Intriguing?_ Not repulsive or wrong?" Seungri sighed. "I'll admit it was a shock to hear about it and I'm not sure if I'm still too weak to think otherwise, but I'm not repulsed... no. I'd like to speak with you both about it and other things. I need to get a lot of things clear in my mind." 

Seunghyun reached for his phone. "Shall I call Daeho? Have him come over." Seungri waved him off. "Don't bother. He's coming in about an hour. That was him on the phone when you came in. I'm surprised you didn't know. Don't you have that twin bond thing?" Seunghyun chuckled. "I guess it was busted because of the phone. _Seungri?_ " Seungri raised a brow at him. " _Hmmm?_ " Seunghyun cleared his throat. "You believe me... that I love you... right?" Seungri's face softened when he saw the older man's hopeful expression. "I do believe you Seunghyun. I love you too." Seunghyun smiled so brightly, scooting closer on the couch only to be blocked by Seungri's arms. "It doesn't mean that I've decided anything yet. I still need time... alright?" Seunghyun nodded, looking down. "Of course. Take all the time you need." 

When Daeho did arrive, Seungri looked happy to see him... Seunghyun too. He hugged them both, pecking each chastely on the lips. "What've I missed? Catch me up." Seunghyun ran a hand through his hair. "Seungri has questions about our relationship... among other things." Daeho raised a brow at Seungri, smirking. "Really... like what? Sex positions or who tops who? _As if that isn't obvious_." Seunghyun shoved him. " _Hey!_ That's not what he's talking about you dickface." Seunghyun looked over at Seungri who looked extremely amused. "It isn't, is it?" 

Seungri snorted as Daeho plopped down onto the couch next to him. "It wasn't... but now that it's been brought up... how does it all work? Who does what to who?" Daeho's face became extremely smug. "You've been with both of us, sexy... _you figure it out_." Seunghyun frowned. "I'm not comfortable with this line of questioning. I thought it was going to be more feelings based." Seungri giggled. "Okay... sorry. Seunghyun is right. Your sexual relationship is none of my business." The twins exchanged a look as Seungri stood up and wobbled a bit. "You okay there sexy?" Seungri nodded. "I guess I'm still a bit tired." Seunghyun spoke up. "Should we go and let you rest?" Seungri frowned. "Can we just maybe watch a movie? I'd rather not be alone." 

After that the three were together often or as often as possible. The twins tried their best to put Seungri's mind at ease as far as their feelings for him were concerned. They would often hang out, have dinner, take walks... whatever. If one was busy many times the other two would hang out alone. At this point it was more of a friendship thing for the twins and Seungri and they were reluctant to press for any more than that. They needed him to be comfortable and they did their best to always be honest with him. 

" _Daeho?_ " The model turned sleepy eyes to his brother. " _Hmmm?_ What is it?" Seunghyun sighed, rolling towards him and pressing close to his side... a hand running lazy patterns around Daeho's naked chest. "I've been thinking... how long has it been now since Seungri forgave us?" Daeho side eyed him, rubbing his own hand just as lazily along Seunghyun's back. "He forgave me first..." Seunghyun rapped him sharply in the chest. "You don't have to mention that every fucking time. You're such an gigantic prick." Daeho chuckled darkly. "You'd be the expert on that one." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Seriously... it's been a while... right?" 

Daeho nodded, serious suddenly. "Yes... why?" Seunghyun exhaled. "What are your thoughts? I can't have you going all ballistic over this or anything, but should we... do you think we should ask him to be our boyfriend?" Daeho's hand stilled on his back. "As in both of our boyfriends? Together?" Seunghyun bit his lip, nodding. "Yeah. We'd both be with him in one relationship. What do you think?" Daeho licked his lips. "You... want this?" Seunghyun kissed his lips. "I love you... I'll always love you... but I love Seungri too. I think that you do too." Daeho blinked at him. "I do. I never thought that I could love anyone but you... but I do. Are you... upset with me?" Seunghyun smiled at him. "If anything... I think I love you more... believe me that's saying a lot. I'm so glad that you came to Paris, Daeho." Daeho pulled him closer. "Me too... I love you Seung." 

Seungri opened his door the next day to find the twins standing there... Seunghyun holding a very large bouquet of yellow calla lilies and Daeho holding a bag which contained a container of fraises des bois. "What's all this about? It's not my birthday or anything." The twins shuffled inside, glancing at each other then at Seungri. Seunghyun cleared his throat, handing him the bouquet. "Seungri... we're here today for a serious talk." Daeho handed him the bag containing the fraises des bois, smiling enigmatically. "Sexy... Seung and I have been talking. We've reached an important conclusion." 

Seungri took the flowers and sorbet into his kitchen. "Go on... I'm just getting water for the flowers." The brothers looked at each other, waiting patiently for Seungri to return... which he did carrying a vase full of the flowers, looking from twin to twin expectantly. "So you were saying? Something about an important conclusion?" Seunghyun gestured for the couch and they all sat down. "Seungri... Daeho and I were talking..." Seungri blinked at him. "You said that already or Daeho did." Daeho took his hand. "Sexy... this past month... spending time together... the three of us... it's been great." Seunghyun took his other hand. "More than great. It's been... well... _amazing_. The more time we spend with you, the harder it is to be away from you." 

Daeho nodded. "So... we were thinking that maybe you'd like to take it up a notch." Seungri's head was ping ponging back and forth between the two brothers on either side of him. "Take it up a notch? How would we do that?" The brothers exchanged a look and Seunghyun licked his lips. "We were wondering if you'd like to be our... boyfriend." Seungri looked at Seunghyun closely. "Did you just ask me to be your boyfriend? _Both_ of your boyfriends?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yes." Daeho edged slightly closer. "Think about it sexy... you'd have the best of both worlds." 

Seungri turned his head to look at him. "What's that mean?" Daeho shrugged. "Let's not pretend here. You've _always_ been attracted to us both... you _love_ us both... _the best of both worlds_." Seungri pulled his hands away from them both. "Friendship is one thing... that... _that_ is another entirely. What do you need me for anyway? You've got each other." Seunghyun edged slightly closer as well. "We love you." He looked at Seungri's tense face, amending his response. "I love you.... _so much_." Daeho caught on easily. "Me too sexy... _I love you too._ " Seungri eyed them both, sitting back. "You two really believe that the three of us could have a relationship together?" 

The brothers nodded, Seunghyun answering. "We do. It's unconventional..." Daeho smirked. "Then so are we." Seunghyun raised a brow. "True. Anyway... we believe if we all reach an understanding beforehand we can make it work." Seungri furrowed his brow. "What type of understanding?" Daeho touched Seungri's thigh lightly. "Seung and I thought you'd probably want to date us to see how you like it." Seunghyun sat closer on his other side. "That would be totally understandable. We could go out for a few weeks and if you like us we can take it a step further." 

Seungri crossed his arms. "What exactly would this dating entail?" Daeho let his fingers walk up and down Seungri's thigh lightly. "The usual. _Dinner... movies... hand holding... kissing.._." He leaned closer to Seungri to whisper in his ear. "Whatever you're comfortable with." Seungri closed his eyes... opening them to look at Daeho's face which was an inch from his own. The young designer looked flushed from that slight contact as he licked his lips. "So basically everything we've been doing except with added touching and kissing." Seunghyun stared at them feeling flushed himself... half hoping that they'd kiss. " _Mmm hmm_. That's right." Daeho licked his own lips. "And whatever else you're comfortable with." Seungri nodded slightly. "I forgot about that." Daeho leaned forward a millimeter, eyes sliding shut. " _Did you?_ " 

Seungri's eyes opened comically wide just before the point of impact. He jerked away causing Daeho to essentially kiss the back of the couch while Seunghyun broke out into a fit of laughter. Daeho glared over at his twin. " _Fuck you pussy_... I don't see you doing anything to help our cause here." Seunghyun snorted, rolling into his side. "Was that helping? I'd say bravo if it was the couch we were after." Daeho flipped him off. "Don't be such a twat. Oh wait... you can't help it... _can you?_ " Seungri stood up moving away from both of them. "Stop it... both of you. See? This is exactly why I'm reluctant to do this. This and it's fucking odd to say the least." 

Both brothers were up and by his side immediately. "No sexy... I'm sorry. I was overzealous. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you. I just miss your sweet, sweet lips so much." Seunghyun pleaded as well. "Don't mind the bickering. That's just us. We've always done that. It's done with love. Right Daeho?" The model nodded, smiling sincerely. "Absolutely. It's more like good natured teasing really. Look..." He walked over to Seunghyun and pulled him close. "Love you Seung." Seunghyun smiled, looking into his eyes. "Love you too Daeho." Then they kissed... something they hadn't done in front of Seungri since that first night when they'd revealed their secret. When they pulled apart, Seungri cleared his extremely dry throat. "I'll do it. I'll be your boyfriend. At least I'll date you two for a trial period anyway." 

The brothers hugged him, one on either side. "That's wonderful Seungri. We'll make you so happy." Daeho grinned. "Definitely... you'll love being with us." Seungri nodded between them. "Alright, but please... no fighting. I always hated it when you did it." The twins looked at each other then back at Seungri nodding their agreement. " _Of course. We promise. Anything you like._ " 

When the brothers left that night, Seungri walked them to his door. "Bye you two. Will I see you tomorrow?" Seunghyun nodded, stroking his face. "Definitely... do you want to have a picnic?" Seungri smiled, looking over at Daeho. "Sounds good." Seunghyun smiled softly. "Can I... can I kiss you good night?" Seungri nodded, throwing his arms around Seunghyun's neck. "Please." They kissed sweetly until Seungri licked at Seunghyun's lips. The older designer moaned, pulling him closer. " _Mmm.... Seungri_." Daeho watched with interest... waiting his turn. Seungri turned to him. "Daeho... good night." The model dove right in, kissing him roughly. " _Sexy... fuck_." Seunghyun swallowed thickly as he watched. "We should... we should probably get going." Seungri reached out and pulled him over. "Seunghyun.... kiss me again." Seunghyun glanced at Daeho then back at Seungri. Lips red and slick.... kiss swollen... inviting. " _Seungri.... oh god._ " 

Minutes later Seungri pulled away, breathing harshly. "Now you two.... _kiss... come on... do it._ " The brothers didn't hesitate and began kissing passionately. Seungri felt light headed from the rush. He reeled each brother back in again, kissing them like he'd never see them again. His tongue so far down their throats he could lick their tonsils. "You two should go now. I'll see you both tomorrow for that picnic." Daeho raised a brow at him. "You realize that we're just going to go back to my place and fuck now... right?" Seungri swallowed hard. "I... I do. I also know that you'll both be thinking of me while you do it." Seunghyun groaned at him. " _Seungri... please._.." Seungri opened his door. "Please what? We're only dating remember? I don't want you to think I'm easy or anything." Daeho laughed the entire way home while Seunghyun just whimpered. 


	24. Sunset and Talking

When Seungri received a text from Seunghyun letting him know that they would be by to pick him up around 6:00 pm for their picnic he was surprised. He texted him back immediately asking, why so late? The only response he got was a cryptic... _you'll see_.

"I need to go to my flat for a while... do some things. Not to mention I've got a fabulous bottle of rosé that we can take with us later. I'll be back in time to help you get the picnic ready. I think I may even have some kind of thermal bag." Daeho followed his brother to the door, half listening to him. "Just make sure that you're back in time to help. For some reason I've become the chef in this trio and I'm _not_ pleased about it." 

Seunghyun slipped his shoes on. "Why are you so cranky? Don't you want things to work out with Seungri?" Daeho looked down at his feet. "No... _I do_..." Seunghyun pressed him. " _But_..." Daeho shrugged. "No buts... I'm just tired I guess." Seunghyun eyed him and then he pressed their foreheads together. "Somethings wrong... just tell me now... you know you will eventually anyway." Daeho sighed, slight smile upon his lips. "How do you know me so well?" Seunghyun chuckled. "I was there when you were born." Daeho smiled a bit wider. "That must be it then." Seunghyun kissed him chastely. "Must be... now spill it." 

Daeho pulled away from him, but still stood close. "Now promise me you won't be mad." Seunghyun raised a brow. "Wow... it must be bad... that's usually my line." Daeho shook his head. "No... _not bad.._.. depending on how you look at it. I'm just concerned about us." Seunghyun furrowed his brow. " _Concerned?_ What about exactly?" Daeho looked nervous... something he rarely did. "It's just that I just got you back and I'm wondering how this whole trio thing is going to work long term?" Seunghyun's eyebrows were now in his hairline. " _Excuse me? You're having second thoughts? Now? Now you're concerned about things? After we convinced Seungri to do this, you're concerned? After that kiss last night, you decide to be concerned?_ " 

Daeho rolled his eyes. " _Christ_... how many times will you say the same fucking thing? Remember... you promised not to be mad." Seunghyun took a few steps away, throwing his arms in the air in an exasperated manner. "I did no such fucking thing. How can you do this to me? To Seungri? What the fuck Daeho? _Are_ _you just playing with him... with me?!_ " Daeho crossed his arms, frowning. " _No you absolute twatbag! How can you even say that to me?!_ " Seunghyun glared at him. " _Answer me now... do you or don't you love Seungri like you claimed you did?!_ " 

Daeho scowled at him. " _ I do... it's just... well it's fucking complicated alright! _ _I've never loved anyone but you! I... how do I know that you won't decide that you love him more?!_ " Seunghyun softened immediately, going to him, hugging him close. "You're such a prick. Why can't you just be direct with me? Yes I love Seungri but he'll never replace what we have. I swear it. I'll always love you... although I'm not sure why sometimes." Daeho groaned. "And we'll still have time just for the two of us because I know where this is heading and..." Seunghyun kissed him. "Yes... we'll still have us time... _promise_." Daeho nodded slowly, looking vulnerable for once. "I'm sorry... I feel like such a pussy. Now I really know what it's like to be you." Seunghyun shoved him away. "Fuck you smeg." Daeho smirked, getting back to himself rather quickly. "Maybe later if there's time." 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "You know when you think of it, I'm really the one who should feel threatened here." Daeho tilted his head. "How do you figure that?" Seunghyun shrugged. "Well... if this all works out and the three of us end up together for all intents and purposes, you'll be Seungri's public boyfriend. I'll always be the brother or the best friend, so if anyone should be worried, it's me." Daeho's eyebrow went up. " _Hmmm_... I didn't think of that. That's an interesting point. Seungri and I can be as touchy feely as we like in public. That does have its merits... doesn't it?" Seunghyun pouted. "You suck... and not in a good way at all." Daeho laughed as his brother turned to leave. "Hurry back baby... I'll miss you." Seunghyun huffed. " _Yeah, yeah... see you later_." 

Seungri spent the entire day in a kind of nervous excitement. It was silly really, after all they'd all been hanging out together now for a while. No... now it was different... now they were boyfriends... trial boyfriends anyway. He felt ridiculous even thinking it... being the boyfriend of two men at once... two brothers at once. Jesus Seungri... what are you even doing? Then he thought back to the kiss they'd all shared and his brain short circuited. He could vividly remember that dream he'd had of the brothers kissing, but seeing it in reality was so much more gratifying. Now that he was over the whole betrayal thing of course. 

Finally it was 6:00 and the brothers arrived each looking equally smart in their casual wear. Well, Seungri had taken some care himself and made sure that he looked pretty damn good as well. " _Sexy_... ready to go?" Seunghyun stepped up behind him so that he was surrounded by Chois. "You look nice Seungri... very stylish." Seungri turned his head, smiling. "Thank you. I feel like I have to look doubly impressive." Daeho pressed into his front, pulling him flush against himself. "Well... you've done it. Hasn't he Seung?" Seunghyun stepped closer behind him, pressing just as close. "Definitely... you look amazing." Seungri licked his lips, feeling the heat from both brothers bodies. " _Do I?_ " Daeho purred. " _Mmm hmm._ " Seungri closed his eyes... waiting to be kissed... opening them a moment later when he realized it was the brothers kissing over his shoulder instead.

"Shall we get going sexy? I'm starved." Seunghyun stepped away. "Me too. We packed all your favorites. I think you'll enjoy it." Seungri stared at them, open mouthed. "Are you two getting back at me for last night?" Daeho smirked at him, taking his hand. " _Sexy_... whatever gave you that idea? It's just that Seung and I won't be able to be openly demonstrative once we walk out this door." Seungri eyed them both. "That's all it was? You're not mad at me?" Seunghyun kissed his cheek. "No... not at all." Daeho tugged him out the door. "After all... we had sex last night... what did you have again?" Seungri frowned. "Can Seunghyun be my public boyfriend instead?" Seunghyun laughed. "Sorry... you're stuck with him." 

They grabbed a cab and headed towards their destination... the Square du Vert Galant which was located at the tip of the Ile de la Cité andwas one of the two islands on the River Seine in Paris. From that point, they would be able to enjoy a lovely view of the Louvre and the Pont des Arts as well as enjoy a breathtaking sunset. 

Eventually they ended up lying on the blanket, all full from eating... Seungri with his head on Daeho's lap and Seunghyun with his on Seungri's. "The sky looks so beautiful. I can't wait for the sunset." Daeho hummed. "We thought you'd like it here sexy." Seunghyun turned his head to look over at them. "It's funny... Daeho has a pet name for you, but you don't have one for him." Seungri frowned. "I guess I never thought about it. What about you two? Do you two call each other anything other than your names?" 

Daeho chuckled. " _Pussy_." Seungri looked at him, offended. "That's rude. I was only asking." Daeho shook his head. "No sexy... I call Seung pussy." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Yeah well I call him smeg which is far more accurate." Seungri scrunched up his nose in distaste. "That's disgusting. Why do you two do that?" Seunghyun shrugged, rolling to face the other two. "We just always have for as long as I can remember. I guess we just carried it forward." Daeho agreed. "It just fits us. Also I do call Seung baby quite often." Seungri raised a brow, looking at Seunghyun's blushing face. "I've been know to drop a babe or two on Daeho as well." Seungri shifted a bit. "Interesting... you and I don't have any pet names for each other Seunghyun." Daeho smirked. "I'm betting you will... but only after we all start having sex more frequently that is." 

As the sun set, they all sat beside one another with Seungri in the middle watching it as they sipping their rosé. "This has probably been the best picnic I've ever been on... you two are just great." Daeho eyed him from his right. " _Probably?_ Why not definitely?" Seungri chuckled. "Alright... _definitely_... it's been the best picnic ever... in history. Satisfied?" Seunghyun snorted on his left. "He's never satisfied. I'd think you'd know that by now." Daeho poked Seunghyun in the ribs over Seungri. " _Hey!_ Not true... sometimes I'm extremely satisfied." Seunghyun poked him right back. "Name one time... that doesn't involve sex." Seungri broke them up before they started an all out war right there. "Alright... we should get going... it's getting pretty late and dark." 

Seungri stepped inside his flat followed by the brothers. "Thank you both. I had a wonderful time." Seunghyun hugged him close. "So did we... it was a perfect first date." Seungri kissed him. "It really was." Seunghyun glanced over at Daeho. "We should go... as you said it's late." Seungri looked over at Daeho. "Is something wrong? Did I... did I do something?" Daeho exchanged a look with his brother then moved closer. "No sexy... we just think that before we move forward with any... _intimate relations._.. we should all have a heart to heart." Seungri frowned, looking at Seunghyun who nodded. "He's right Seungri. Before we just jump into bed we should settle some things." 

Seungri furrowed his brow. "I could open a bottle of wine... we could talk now." Seunghyun raised a brow. "But it's already after 11:00. Are you sure that it's not too late?" Seungri looked over at Daeho. "I'm not tired... are you Daeho?" Daeho smirked. "Not really, no." Seunghyun shrugged. "Alright... get the mugs." Seungri smiled. "Great... you two make yourselves comfortable on the couch. I'll be back in a jiffy." 

"Alright... maybe we're doing this backwards but... Daeho and I were talking and we wanted to make sure this trio didn't leave anyone feeling... left out." Seungri sipped his wine. "Left out?" Daeho leaned forward. "What you need to understand, sexy, is that Seung and I need our time together. If that's going to be an issue then speak up now." Seungri looked from brother to brother. "Since we're being totally honest here I'd like to say that I'll also need time." Seunghyun tilted his head. "Who with?" Seungri finished off his mug of wine, pouring himself more immediately. "With each of you." 

Daeho snorted. "What are you saying?" Seungri sat back, cradling his mug. "I'm saying that I enjoyed my former relationships with you both. I'd like to have that again in addition to the new one." Seunghyun blinked at him. "That sounds reasonable. I'd like that actually. Daeho... what about you?" Daeho nodded. "It seems we are all like minded." Seungri smirked. "I guess we are. Alright, now that that's cleared up... who's going to kiss me first?" Seunghyun snorted beside him. "It's the wine... he always gets like this when he drinks." Daeho leaned in to kiss Seungri, hand on his brother's thigh. " _No shit, pussy. No shit._ " 


	25. Third Wheel

Seungri and Seunghyun simultaneously moaned from Daeho's administrations. The model kissed Seungri roughly, licking deeply into his mouth, leaving him breathless and wanting more. Seunghyun climbed over Seungri's lap to feel his brother's touch more thoroughly... reaching out to pull him into a steamy kiss as well. " _Mmm_ ... _I love when you two do that_." The brothers turned to look at Seungri. " _Really?_ You like when we kiss?" Seungri nodded. " _So much... it's hot_." Daeho smirked at him. "You're gonna love our entire repertoire then." Seungri licked his lips, pulling Daeho over. " _Show me._ " 

"It's funny... I never really noticed before but you two really _aren't_ identical after all." The twins looked over at Seungri where he was lying naked on the bed bed waiting for them to join him. They'd both just finished undressing and were standing there totally nude... matching confused expressions etched on their faces. Seunghyun frowned, crawling onto the bed on Seungri's right. "Of course we are... that's what identical means." Daeho moved up the left side of the bed. "I think he's drunker than we thought." 

Seungri sat up. "No... I'm not... it's your cocks." Daeho smirked. "What about them? You've seen them both before." Seungri nodded, reaching out to feel them both. "Not at the same time though. You have to admit that they look different from each other. _Look_..." he stroked Seunghyun's cock and the designer closed his eyes, groaning. "This one is longer... _it's very nice_." Then he stroked Daeho's and the model moved his hips to get more friction, also groaning. "This one is thicker... _also very nice._ You must see it." The twins groaned as one. " _Sexy... fuck_... stroke us some more. Then tell us what we can do for you." Seungri stroked them again. "Kiss while I do this. I want to watch."

The brothers knelt kissing while Seungri stroked them... slowly at first... then he built up speed as they kissed with more passion... his own cock throbbing and weeping with need. " _Fuck_... you two." Seunghyun pulled away from Daeho, pulling Seungri over into a kiss. Daeho then knelt behind Seungri and began kissing his neck, his arms circling round to reach Seunghyun as well... stroking his body with teasing touches. Seungri turned his head to capture Daeho's lips as Seunghyun worked his way down his neck with bites, licks and sucks. Daeho pulled away to begin preparing Seungri, sliding finger after finger inside until he was pliant and open. 

Seunghyun kissed Seungri while he worked both of their cocks together slowly... sliding his hand up and down along them in a steady rhythm. The way he groaned into Seungri's mouth like he was starving for him was incredibly arousing in and of itself. Seungri's fantasy was coming true being sandwiched between the two brothers. He breathed in their intoxicating scents, felt their hard bodies pressed against his own... it was almost overwhelming to him. Seunghyun in the front, working his cock with those long fingers while Daeho pressed his own matching digits deep inside behind him... he felt himself go dizzy for a half a second as he literally swooned between their naked flesh. " _Oh... oh fuck_." 

" _Seungri? You okay?_ " Seunghyun gripped his shoulders as Daeho stilled his movements as well. " _Sexy?_ Do you need a break?" Seungri shook his head, adamant that he didn't want to sit this out. "No... I'm good. It's just a bit... you two are a lot to handle all at once." Daeho chuckled darkly right into his ear, which didn't help at all really. "Why don't we find a better position for us all. If you're sure you're up to this, that is." Seungri nodded, smiling slightly. " _Oh I'm up... I'm definitely up_." 

Daeho groaned as Seungri mounted him, sliding down onto his cock like he belonged there. " _Fu... uck sexy._ " The model's hands gripped the young designer's hips as he rotated his own underneath him. " _Mmm_... you feel amazing wrapped around me." Seungri nodded, swiveling his hips back and forth. " _So good... so good_." Seunghyun moaned beside them, stroking himself. " _Fuck that's hot_." Daeho turned to face him. "Kiss me baby... don't just sit there." Seungri watched transfixed... Daeho's cock up his ass while the brothers kissed. " _Fuck... Seunghyun..._ " He crawled forward onto Daeho's chest. "Let me suck you off." Daeho smirked, thrusting up. " _Now_ it's a party." 

An hour later after a few more pairing and positions, they all lie tangled together naked and spent. "That wasn't weird at all." Seunghyun cracked a sleepy eye open. "What wasn't?" Seungri yawned. "The last few hours. It's totally normal to sleep with two brothers at the same time." Daeho stretched an arm across to reach his brother. "Think about it this way... we just alleviated the guilt you used to have when you'd fuck one of us and then the other. Now it's all out in the open." Seungri blinked up at the ceiling in the dark. "I had a dream like this once." Seunghyun snuggled closer, nearly drifting off. " _Huh? A dream?_ " Seungri swallowed thickly. "When you two were mad at me... I dreamt that you both came to me in my bed and that you kissed." Daeho snorted. "A premonition maybe or maybe you picked up on all of our sexual tension." 

Seungri sighed, wide awake. "Maybe... who knows? What do you think Seunghyun?" Daeho smirked. "He's out sexy. He always drops off after a few rounds.... been that way since we were younger." Seungri turned so that he was facing Daeho. "There's something that's been bothering me. Can I ask you a question?" Daeho propped his head up with his arm. "Of course. I'm an open book." Seungri exhaled. "Alright... in the beginning... way back in New York when we first met... why did you sleep with me?" Daeho blinked at him. " _Oh... that._ " Seungri glanced back at the sleeping Seunghyun. " _Yeah... that._ What was that about anyway?" 

Daeho ran a finger down Seungri's cheek. "Would you believe me if I said I found you incredibly attractive and just wanted you?" Seungri raised a brow. "As flattering as that is... with all that I now know.... it just doesn't ring true." Daeho chuckled and it still did things to Seungri when he did. "It actually is true. You are incredibly attractive and I really did want you... but you're right. I did have other motivation as well. It just helped that you were so fucking hot." Seungri rolled his eyes. "Just say it Daeho. You assumed things about Seunghyun and I. Things that maybe you didn't like." Daeho smirked. "My assumptions were not wrong. You were fucking my brother. Look sexy, I'll admit that at first my interest in you was purely tactical. I wanted you away from Seung. I made other assumptions about you that turned out to be wrong and that threw me." 

Seungri frowned. "What kind of assumptions?" Daeho fell back onto his back. "I assumed that if Seung was having sex with you that you were either vapid or an imbecile. I realized quickly that you were neither... that you were funny, creative, intelligent and interesting to be around. Honestly... that scared me to death. I... I thought that I'd lost him forever." Seungri laid his head onto Daeho's chest. "Seeing you two together now I don't think that will ever happen." Daeho stroked his back. "You should also know that I mean it when I say that I love you. In case you think I'm just doing this for him... _I'm not._ I'm not that giving." Seungri laughed silently. "I never doubted it for a second." 

Seungri blearily walked into his kitchen the next morning to find Seunghyun making coffee. "Morning." Seunghyun smiled. "Morning. Sorry... I needed the caffeine." Seungri shrugged. "It's fine. Make yourself at home. After last night we shouldn't feel awkward at all around each other." Seunghyun poured them each a cup. "Seungri... it's not the first time we've ever slept together. It shouldn't be a big deal really." Seungri took a sip of coffee. "No you're right, but it is the first time I saw you and Daeho... you know... _do it._ " Seunghyun chuckled. " _Do it?_ What are we, twelve?" 

Seungri plopped down on the couch. "No... but even you have to admit it's a little odd to think about two brothers... doing that." Seunghyun sat down. "Are you going to be alright with all of this? We can call it quits anytime you know." Seungri ran a hand through his hair. "I know that and I appreciate it. Daeho and I had a talk last night. He cleared up some stuff for me. I love you both and I really can't picture my life without either of you in it." Seunghyun smiled. "I feel exactly the same." 

Over the next few weeks, the trio had more dates together. They'd all have lunch when they could or dinner. If not, the other two would go instead. They kept the dialogue open so that there was no misunderstandings. Sometimes Seungri would hang out with Seunghyun like they used to... exploring art galleries together or just eating street food. Sometimes he and Daeho would make healthy meals together or do yoga... take long walks. 

One Saturday afternoon he called Seunghyun to see what was going on. "We're just about to watch some movies. I thought you had things to do today." Seungri sat on his bed. "I did, but I finished early. I don't want to interrupt you two though. Call me later if you feel like it." Seunghyun looked at Daeho who rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Seungri... come over. We'll wait for you." Seungri stood up. "Are you sure? I know you two like your alone time." Seunghyun smiled. "We're sure. Come over... bring some wine." 

"So you two are seriously watching old movies?" Daeho side eyed him. "They're classics not old and yes we're seriously watching them or we would be if you'd shut the fuck up." Seungri giggled, reaching into the popcorn bowl. "Sorry." He looked over at Seunghyun. "Is he always this touchy about these old... uh... classic movies?" Seunghyun leaned towards him, talking softly. "Don't get between Daeho and his Cary Grant fix. He'll seriously tear your throat out." Seungri laughed silently, head thrown back, trying hard to regain contro. "Daeho has a celebrity crush? Isn't he dead though?" 

Daeho turned to them both with a glare. "Yes, he's dead and you two are killing me. Try watching it and maybe you'll see what a great actor he was." Seunghyun whispered. "Daeho thinks he was hot. He actually was pretty amazing. We used to watch these movies all the time when we were young." Seungri smiled. "I love hearing about the Choi brother's lives. Tell me more." Daeho paused the movie. "Where's the fun in that? Don't you want to spend your life learning all the subtle nuances that make us tick? I know we want to do that with you... right Seung?" Seunghyun blinked. "Oh yeah... of course." Seungri smiled, pulling each brother close to himself as he did. "Awww... that's so... you're right... it's better to learn things over time as we go. It's more exciting that way." Daeho smiled, picking up the remote. "Exactly. Let's all learn how amusing Mr. Grant is here... shall we." Seungri looked at Seunghyun. "I feel like I've just been played." Seunghyun kissed him. "He really is amusing though... you'll learn to love him." Seungri raised a brow. "Who? Mr. Grant or Daeho?" Daeho hissed. " _Shhhhh!_ " Seunghyun and Seungri laughed beside him. "Daeho... definitely Daeho." 

Things were going so well between the three that as Seungri's birthday approached the twins were planning on asking him to make their status more permanent by getting a flat all together. They were at the point where they would mostly be at one another's flats overnight anyway so it seemed only logical. 

One week before his birthday, Seungri was walking down the hallway at work when he ran into Etienne. " _Seungri_... I was just coming to see you." Seungri smiled. "Really? What can I do for you?" Etienne leaned against the wall casually. "You're close with Seunghyun, right? In fact you're dating his brother, aren't you?" Seungri nodded, thinking to himself... actually I'm dating them both. "I am yes... to both questions. Why? _What's_..." Etienne leaned closer. "I want you to put in a good word with Seunghyun for me." Seungri was stunned. "Are you... you're _interested_ in Seunghyun?" 

Etienne laughed. "No not for me exactly. I have this friend... he works upstairs and he positively swoons whenever Seunghyun comes up there. I don't get it. Anyway... his name is Jules and I'm seating him at your table tomorrow night at Karl's holiday charity event. I'm counting on you to make sure that Seunghyun gives him lots of attention." Seungri chewed his lip. "But... what if Seunghyun is seeing someone already?" Etienne scoffed. " _Oh please..._ I've been watching him. All he does is hang around you and Daeho. Maybe this way you can get rid of that third wheel?" 


	26. Protective

" _Fuck Daeho.._ . you got shampoo in my eye." Daeho laughed, falling onto his brother to hold himself up. "I'm glad my suffering is amusing to you. It stings like a bitch, you ass." Daeho shook his head, still laughing. "No... that's not what I'm laughing at. You've got shampoo all down your cheek.  _You look like.... you look like._ .." Seunghyun was laughing now too. " _What?_ Say it... I look like what?" Daeho inhaled. "I'm sorry... you just remind me of mother's friend... Fletcher I think his name was." Seunghyun made a disgusted face. "I remind you of an old man? Thanks... I'm flattered." 

Daeho wiped the shampoo off. " _No, no_... it was the shampoo it reminded me of his white beard... remember? Mother always made us hug him." Seunghyun nodded stepping under the spray to rinse his hair. "He used to rub that thing on my face. He was gross." Daeho pressed closer kissing his twin’s neck from behind. "How's your eye?" Seunghyun groaned. "My what? Oh my eye... it's fine." Seunghyun tilted his head back to kiss Daeho as he reached around to stroke him. " _Fuck Daeho_." The model had two fingers in when the bathroom door burst open. "Daeho? Are you in here? _Oh shit... sorry!_ " 

Seungri turned to leave but they wouldn't allow it. He ended up kneeling in front of Seunghyun... working his cock down his throat while he let the flat of his tongue lave along the underside. Seungri moaned as Seunghyun pulled on his hair, hips moving in time with Daeho's powerful thrusts inside of him. The brothers kissed nonstop as Daeho held his twin upright in his tight grasp around his middle. Seunghyun pulled away momentarily to cry out as his prostate was struck. " _Daeho... fuck... more... please._ " Daeho groaned. " _Baby.... fuck... love you..._ " Seungri sucked harder, feeling emotional as he did his best to pleasure Seunghyun. He loved these two... he loved their love and he didn't want anything to jeopardize it. He felt fiercely protective of it. 

Seungri began moaning around Seunghyun's cock, fondling his balls the way he knew that he liked. Happy to see him groaning from his administrations... happy to bring him pleasure. " _Fuck... Seungri... I'm... I'm... fuck._.." Seungri swallowed every last drop that Seunghyun had to offer and then he stood up and kissed each brother... sharing Seunghyun's taste with them both. Daeho growled into the kiss, thrusting with more force and finally reaching his own hip stuttering peak. "Sexy... what about you?" Seungri shook his head. "I interrupted. Besides... I already came just from the sight of you two going at it." 

"Daeho.... what do you know about someone named Jules who works upstairs?" Daeho was chopping some vegetables in the kitchen while Seungri leaned against the counter watching him. "Jules Giroux? He's alright. He's older... not Karl old, but older. He works in the financial end of the business which is why you don't know him I'm assuming." Seungri quirked a brow. "Why do you?" Daeho shrugged. "When I do runway shows or shoots on location I get an expense account. He's who I answer to. Seung's probably dealt with him as well because of his position now. Why all this interest in Jules Giroux? Did he hit on you or something?" 

Seungri cleared his throat. "No... he didn't hit on me. I don't even know what he looks like." "What who looks like?" Seunghyun entered the kitchen carrying a bag. "I got a great bottle of wine... well a few honestly... but who's counting.... and some nice baguettes." Daeho scoffed. "We don't need the bread. Some of us need to stay fit and trim." Seunghyun snorted, opening up the refrigerator. "Then you're not going to like that I also got eclairs. Seungri and I will eat them... don't worry." Daeho turned, caging him in against the refrigerator. "Like hell you will. I'll work it off later." Seunghyun smiled. "Really... how?" Daeho kissed him then stepped back to the food he was preparing. "I'll let you suck my cream out of me." Seunghyun barked out a laugh. "It's a deal." Seungri was just laughing... enjoying their interactions with each other. "I really love that you two are so open around me." Seunghyun kissed his lips. "We love you, Seungri. I'm sorry... I just realized I interrupted before. You two were in the middle of something." 

Daeho glanced back. "Seungri's been asking about Jules Giroux." Seunghyun raised a brow. "Really? Did you embezzle from the company or something? What's Jules want with you?" Seungri cleared his throat. "It's not me that he wants actually." Daeho put the food into the oven to cook, turning to face them. "So who does he want then?" Seungri sighed. " _Seunghyun_." Seunghyun frowned. "But... I turned in all my reports for the fashion show." Seungri took the older designer's hands into his own. "No... _Seungie_... he... he's interested in you... _romantically_." Daeho looked stunned. "What? How do you know?" Seungri looked over at the model. "Etienne told me. I guess they're friends. He's seating Jules at our table tomorrow night. He wanted me to put in a good word with Seunghyun. He wants Seunghyun to pay a lot of attention to Jules." 

Daeho looked annoyed. " _Fuck Etienne._ He's such a nosy bitch. If Jules is so fucking great let Etienne fuck him. Seunghyun doesn't want anything to do with him." Seungri nodded. "I tried to say that Seungie was involved, but Etienne didn't believe me. Seungie... are you alright?" Seunghyun sighed. "Not really, no. Jules Giroux is very powerful at Chanel. He and Karl are close... I feel trapped." Seungri hugged him. "Don't go... we can say that you're sick." Seunghyun kissed his head. "I wish it were that easy." Daeho eyed them. "Maybe he won't like you after he spends the evening with you? Maybe he'll think you're obnoxious?" Seunghyun blinked at his brother. "Maybe... if I was more like you." Daeho grinned. "Or were me."

"I'm nervous... I hate being Daeho." Daeho rolled his eyes. "Shut up... you look very sexy in my clothes. I feel like I'm looking into a mirror." Seunghyun raised a brow. "That's because you are. I'm not leaving the men's room... I feel sick." Seungri rubbed Seunghyun's arms. "Come on Seungie... it'll be fine. No one will guess that you're not Daeho.... unless they look at your cock of course. It's the only difference I can find... beside personality." Daeho smiled at him in the mirror. "Right... I've got one... you don't." Seungri giggle snorted and Seunghyun glared. "I hate you both." Seungri pointed at him. "That's it... that's very Daeho. Keep it up. Think of it this way... you and I will get to be publicly demonstrative tonight." Seunghyun raised a brow. "That's true... alright... let's go... but remember... I like my job." Daeho nodded, slipping Seunghyun's glasses on. "Right... keep the job lose the admirer. How hard can this be?" 

Jules Giroux was a very attractive middle aged man which surprised Seungri. He arrived with Etienne and they took their seats. Etienne smiled at Seungri and who he thought was Daeho. "Hello you two. You both look fabulous this evening. Daeho... I believe you know Jules, but your charming boyfriend does not. Jules Giroux meet Seungri Lee... a talented young designer here at Chanel." Jules smiled. "Please to make your acquaintance. How are you Daeho? So nice to see you again." Seunghyun just sipped his wine sullenly so Seungri kicked him under the table to get his attention. "Oh... sorry. My mind was elsewhere. Nice seeing you Jules... Etienne." Daeho rolled his eyes beside him. "Pay attention... don't blow this." 

Jules turned his attention to the man he thought was Seunghyun. "Seunghyun... how nice to see you away from the stuffy office environment. These events give us a chance to chat with people that we don't normally get to." Daeho nodded, small smile playing upon his lips. "True... but don't you find that sometimes you get seated at a table with someone who's an absolute bore? That can really wreck an evening when all you want to do is relax." Jules raised a brow. "That's true.... but sometimes we think that someone will be a bore when they actually turn out to be quite interesting." Daeho frowned. "My instincts are never wrong." Jules smirked. "Neither are mine. Although I must say in this case I was slightly mistaken. I thought that you were more of the reserved type. I'm delighted to see that you are up for a challenge. Can I buy you a drink?" 

Daeho stared at him. "A drink? Yes, thank you. I'll have a cosmopolitan." Jules stood, looking around the table. "Anyone else?" Etienne nodded. "Champagne cocktail... I'll come with you." Seungri and Seunghyun waved him off with a thank you. Seunghyun turned to his brother voice laced with sarcasm. "That went well." Daeho huffed. "I thought you wanted to keep your job. I could just tell him to fuck off. How would that be? Or... you could handle this yourself and I could go home and fuck sexy over there." Seunghyun narrowed his eyes. "No... I know what... you keep being me get drunk on cosmos tonight then go home with Jules and fuck him." Seungri put his hands over his face, groaning. "This isn't helping at all." When he removed his hands as the brothers continued to bicker back and forth he caught sight of Jules and Etienne at the bar. 

"Hey Seungie... didn't you say that Etienne has been a super bitch to you lately?" Both brothers looked at Seungri. "Yeah... why?" Seungri pointed towards the bar. "I think I know why." When they looked they saw Etienne touching Jules' arm every chance he got and hanging on his every word. Daeho raised a brow. "New plan. Seung... go to the restroom and get undressed. I'll be right in." Seunghyun looked over at him. "Daeho... now isn't the time for a quickie." Daeho rolled his eyes. "No you pussy... we're switching back. I need to be myself for this." Seungri blinked at him. "What about me? What should I do?" Daeho smiled at him. "Just sit here and wait. We'll be back soon." 

Daeho slid into the seat next to Seungri's draping his arm around the back. "Daeho?" The model smirked. "In the flesh, sexy." Seungri leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Where's Seungie?" Daeho kissed him, speaking just as quietly. "He'll be out soon. Something about hating the damn contacts.... you know... just being a general pussy." Seungri shoved him back. "Be nice... he's stressed." Daeho snorted. "Okay sexy. On my best behavior." Seunghyun joined them, looking slightly frazzled. "Thank you for the drink Jules." Jules smiled. "You are most welcome. Now... shall we see who is the boring one here?" Daeho chimed in. "I've been here a while now and I never knew that you and Etienne were friendly." Etienne smiled, sipping his drink. "Jules is a remarkable man. I enjoy our friendship tremendously." Jules smiled back. "Etienne is also remarkable. I count myself lucky to know him." Daeho smirked. "Isn't that charming." 

Seungri stood at the sink washing his hands. He was feeling a little tipsy and he contemplated splashing his face with cold water. "Are you alright Seungri?" Seungri looked over to see Etienne beside him, also washing his hands. "Oh... yes I'm fine. I was just... I'm a little tipsy." Etienne chuckled. "It's okay. No work tomorrow. Are you having a good time?" Seungri nodded. "I am... it's a nice event." Etienne dried his hands. "Daeho is very attentive to you. I've never really observed you two together before. You look very happy." Seungri had to bite his tongue before he blurted out how attentive Seunghyun is as well. How attentive they all can be to each other. "We are happy. Etienne... since we're talking about observations... I've observed something myself." 

Etienne tilted his head. "Yes... what is it?" Seungri chewed on his lip. "Maybe it's not my place to say this.... but I've observed how much you care for Jules. It's more than a friend cares for a friend I think." Etienne frowned. "You are right... it's not your place to say this.... however you are also correct." Seungri sighed. "Why don't you just tell him? He obviously likes you too." Etienne exhaled, running a hand through his hair. "He is so taken with Seunghyun... I..." Seungri touched his shoulder. "Etienne... Seunghyun isn't interested in him. Tell him how you feel... trust me, you'll be glad that you did." Etienne looked unsure. "Perhaps... if the opportunity presents itself." Seungri pushed him towards the door. "Go make an opportunity." 

Seungri found the brothers at the bar. "I was just going to come and search for you." Seunghyun added. "We thought maybe you passed out in there." Seungri rolled his eyes. "I was chatting with Etienne. I think I convinced him to make a move on Jules." Daeho looked impressed. "Really? Did you tell him to get drunk like you did when you met me?" Seunghyun chuckled. "Or maybe... wait no... he did that same thing to me. Must be his only move..." The brothers spoke together. " _The drunk pass._ " Seungri made a face. "Funny... you two are in the wrong business. Can we leave now.... please?" Daeho smirked. "Definitely... I know just what I'm in the mood for." 

"Seriously? Cary Grant movies again?" Daeho pulled him close. "You'll love this one... trust me." Seunghyun dropped onto the couch beside Seungri, leaning on him. "Oh... _My Favorite Wife_... good one." Seungri frowned. "But I thought we were gonna..." The twins shushed him. "Try to enjoy it." Seunghyun kissed his head. "It's one of Daeho's favorites. It features Randolph Scott... Cary's real life lover." Seungri raised a brow. "It's all making sense now. Good for Cary. Yet here I am with two real life lovers and I can't get..." " _Shhhh!_ " 


	27. Home

"I'm so nervous about this whole thing. Maybe we should have asked him first, then bought the flat." Daeho pulled on his shirt, rolling his eyes at his brother in the process. "Why? Do you actually think there's a chance that he'll say no? He's at one of out flats constantly as it is now and if he isn't with one of us he's texting us. It's a lock, trust me." Seunghyun pulled his pants on. "I suppose... it's just a big step. Maybe he'd want to be involved in the choice of flat. What if he doesn't like it? Then what?" 

Daeho cupped his face. "Baby, he'll love it. It's a fabulous flat. We had to snatch it up before someone else did. He can help decorate all he likes. Are you sure that _you_ want this? Speak up now baby, while it's still just us." Seunghyun sighed, resting their foreheads together. " _I'm afraid._ " Daeho cooed, caressing his nape gently. " _No baby... why?_ " Seunghyun's eyes slipped shut from the soothing touches. "It's ridiculous really... I'm afraid that the novelty will wear off for Seungri over time." Daeho frowned, trying to understand. " _The novelty?_ " Seunghyun nodded slowly, keeping their foreheads together. "The novelty of being with identical twins."

Daeho raised a brow in understanding. "Ah yes... _that_ novelty. Let me ask you this then... do you think Seungri is a shallow fuck?" Seunghyun gasped. " _No._.. of course not. I think he's sweet and kind. _I... I_ love him." Daeho kissed his lips sweetly. "So do you really think he'd think that way?" Seunghyun swallowed thickly. "No... not intentionally... _but_..." Daeho put his finger over his brother's lips. "No buts. We are two separate entities you and I. Seungri is lucky to have us both just like I'm lucky to have you both." Seunghyun smiled, hugging him close. "I'm the luckiest one I think. Thank you... you always take such good care of me. I love you Daeho... I always will." Daeho rubbed his back soothingly. "I love you too baby. I'll never grow tired of your pussy ways." 

"Daeho... where are we going? Where's Seungie? Why isn't he here with us?" Daeho rolled his eyes. "Is it really that much of a chore to spend some time alone with me?" Seungri took the model's hand as they walked along. "No, of course not. We spend lots of time just the two of us. It's just... _it's my birthday and._.." Daeho looked over at him, brow raised. " _Is that today? Shit_... I completely forgot. Seung must have as well. He's been really busy lately you know. We'll have to make it up to you. Maybe this coming weekend." Seungri side eyed him. "You're joking... _right?_ " 

Daeho stopped walking, pulling him in for a hug. "You know me sexy... Seung is the more... _sentimental_ twin. As I said he's been swamped lately. It must have uncharacteristically slipped his mind. Poor you... _two boyfriends_... and they both fucked up your birthday." He pulled away from the petite designer. "It's actually comical when you think of it." The look on Seungri's face told him that he did not agree. "What can I do to make it up to you?" Seungri exhaled, feeling badly. "Nothing... just take me home." Daeho kissed his pouty lips. "Sorry... I can't do that. I told you I need to stop in to see my friend. I promise it won't take long... alright?" 

Seungri frowned, clearly annoyed. "Who is this friend anyway? Some model you've fucked?" Daeho smirked. "As a matter of fact it _is_ a model that I have _not_ fucked. Now come on... the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get you home. Then I'll do my best to make it up to you. Deal?" Seungri crossed his arms, refusing to budge. " _How_ will you do your best?" Daeho wrapped an arm around his waist. "I'll run us a nice bubble bath and we can have Champagne while we soak." Seungri raised a brow. " _What else?_ " Daeho laughed. "I'll do whatever you like to make you come. You name it, I'll do it. _Happy?_ " Seungri cleared his throat, pulling away from his grasp. " _I... I_ want to... _I want to top you._ " Daeho's eyes sparkled with mischief. " _Alright_. Can we go now?" Seungri took his arm. "Let's get this over with." 

Seungri looked around the entrance to Daeho's friend's building. "Wow... this is very nice. Much nicer than my place." Daeho smiled at him as they made their way up the stairs. "You like it? I hear it's got a fabulous view as well." Seungri held his hand. "Must be expensive." Daeho stopped at a door on the second floor, knocking twice. 

Seungri was looking at the ground thinking about how soon they could leave. He couldn't believe neither of his boyfriends had remembered his birthday. The door opened and Daeho embraced someone. "Miss me baby?" Seungri looked up at the baby. Seunghyun stood there beside Daeho... both with twin smiles on their handsome faces. "Happy birthday Ri." Seungri's eyes went wide in surprise. " _But... why... what.._? I don't understand. Where are we?" The twins shared a look before tugging him inside a rather spacious but empty flat. Seungri furrowed his brow. "Why are we here? Whose place is this?" 

Daeho smirked at him, leaning on Seunghyun's shoulder casually. "It's ours, sexy. We bought it it. Isn't it fabulous?" Seungri did a 360 degree turn. "It's lovely. So you two will live here now?" Seunghyun shook his head. "We _three_ will live here now." Seungri took a few steps around the room. "What? Are you two asking me to move in with you?" Daeho huffed out a laugh. "Did we not make that clear when we said we three would be living here?" Seungri shook his head. " _No... you did... it's just.._." Seunghyun stepped towards him. "Just what? Do you think it's too soon or maybe... maybe you're not interested in living with us. Is that it? You can say it... it's fine." 

Seungri looked over at them, Seunghyun looking at him with slightly wide eyes while Daeho stood behind him... holding him by the shoulders protectively. He felt a surge of warmth rush through him... they were his home. He couldn't believe how much he loved them both right now. "I think I'm just... stunned and a little... did you say that you bought it?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yes... do you not like it? Is that it?" Seungri walked towards them. " _I'm... I'm speechless_... I can't believe that you two would do this for me." 

Daeho leaned his chin onto his brother's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his chest. "It's for us, sexy... _all of us_. We just wanted to surprise you on your birthday." Seungri leaned in and kissed each of them. "You did... I've never been more surprised. Well... maybe _one_ time before." The brothers snickered at that following Seungri as he explored the flat. "You're not going to get drunk for a week this time... are you?" Seungri shook his head. "No, but I am going to hopefully drink some champagne in this hot tub with my two boyfriends to celebrate my birthday." 

"When do we actually move in?" Seunghyun refilled Seungri's champagne flute from his left. "As soon as we get it decorated and furnished." Seungri sipped his champagne, relishing the warmth of the hot tub and his two very sexy, very naked boyfriends beside him. "Furnished? Don't we have enough between us to fill this place?" Daeho kissed up his shoulder on his right. "Probably sexy, but we'll definitely need a new bed.... _king sized._ " Seungri turned to him, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Meanwhile, Seunghyun kissed his neck from his left, nipping and sucking where he could. Seungri moaned, turned back towards Seunghyun to kiss him deeply as well while Daeho continued kissing his body anywhere he could reach.

Seungri pulled away from Seunghyun as the brothers continued to kiss and caress him all over. " _Mmm... oh... Jesus.._. why are you just touching me?" Seunghyun kissed his lips. "It's _your_ birthday.... it's all about you." Seungri groaned as Daeho stroked his cock. "That's right sexy... tonight we're at your disposal... I recall you wanting to do something different... _something to me_." Seungri surged forward straddling the model's lap. " _Really?_ That wasn't just a ploy to get me here?" Daeho smirked at him. "Of course not... I'm a man of my word." Seunghyun had moved behind Seungri and was kissing his neck. "Are you two talking about what I think you are?" Daeho looked at his brother. "Sexy boy here wants to top me. Any words of advice brother?" Seungri turned to look at Seunghyun with a somewhat shocked expression. " _You've_..." Seunghyun raised a brow. " _What?_ You don't think I can?" Seungri shook his head. " _No... I just._.. well I guess I just assumed that Daeho always... _I'm sorry._ " Seunghyun kissed him deeply. "It's fine... I'm not insulted." 

Seungri pressed inside Daeho, groaning at the feeling of the model's tight heat enveloping him. They'd moved into the spacious tiled shower with its multiple nozzles for optimum comfort. Seunghyun stood behind them, his own aching cock held in a firm grip as he watched for a moment before he stepped forward and pressed himself to Seungri's back.... sinking inside the smaller man slowly. " _Fuck.... oh fuck_." Seungri was surrounded by the twins like he'd never been before.... they'd never chain fucked like this and frankly, he liked it a lot. 

Seunghyun pulled out and began snapping his hips in ways that Seungri was unprepared for. Every time he'd ground into him, he'd push Seungri's own cock deeper into Daeho causing the model to push back roughly himself. Seungri felt like the monkey in the middle until he caught on to the twins natural rhythm ... and it didn't take long for Seungri to catch on at all... soon he was working his own hips along with Seunghyun like they'd done this hundreds of times. Hearing the feral groans that Daeho was emitting from deep in his throat, as well as the deep, breathy moans from Seunghyun was incredibly gratifying for Seungri. His own body was thrumming with excitement with every thrust both from himself and Seunghyun, he could feel himself racing closer to the brink. 

Seungri dug his fingers into Daeho's hips, pressing forward as he mouthed at his shoulder. " _Oh... oh fuck... I'm... fuck._.." Seungri squeezed his eyes shut as he emptied inside of the model. Daeho groaned at the feeling and fisted himself to completion, squeezing his balls for added effect. Meanwhile, Seunghyun held Seungri up by the waist as he thrusted through Seungri's orgasm, feeling him tighten around himself in the most delicious way. It didn't take long for him to also release, gasping for air while trying to remain upright. 

"Was it a good birthday, sexy?" Seungri sat between them on their new balcony, remaining champagne bottle being passed between the three. "It really was. I wish we lived here now though." Seunghyun leaned his head onto Seungri's shoulder. "You like it that much?" Seungri stroked his hair. "Yes... but this floor is hard. I wish we had furniture here and a bed. I'm exhausted." Daeho stood up, offering his hands to the other two. "Let's get going then. We can start planning tomorrow. The birthday boy is tired." 

Exactly one month later they moved in. For appearances sake it was a two bedroom flat. They had a king sized bed in the master suite and a queen sized bed in the other. If anyone were to ask why Daeho's brother lived with them, their standard answer was one of two things... it was quite common for families to live together in Korean culture or the brothers had been separated for so long by silly squabbling, they were anxious to reform that strong twin bond. Daeho wanted to tell people it was none of their fucking business... Seungri wouldn't let him. 

The twins were used to being quiet about their relationship. They'd been doing it for so long it was just second nature to them. Seungri was literally the only person they had ever trusted enough to tell. Seungri felt incredibly lucky to have both men in his life and he wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize that. So when Etienne cornered him one day at the office with seemingly innocent questions about his new flat... he panicked. 

"I hear it's a very upscale area you're living in now. How are you liking it?" Seungri smiled, hoping his nerves didn't show. "We love it. It's very convenient actually." Etienne nodded. "Jules was looking for a new place. Do you know if there are any other flats available in your building?" Seungri chewed on his lips. "I really don't know. Sorry. I need to get back to work now... bye Etienne." Seunghyun looked up from his desk as Seungri slammed the door to his office closed. " _Etienne!_ " Seunghyun raised a brow. "What about him?" Seungri started pacing around. "He asked me... he asked me about our flat." 

Seunghyun walked over to him and grabbed his arms effectively stopping him from moving. "What exactly did he ask you?" Seungri took in a deep breath. "First he asked me how I'm liking it.... _then_... then he asked if there were more flats available." Seunghyun blinked at him. "That's it? Nothing else... nothing personal?" Seungri frowned. "No but... what if he moves there or Jules?" Seunghyun tilted his head. "What if they do? We have neighbors you know. Are you sure that you're alright with our arrangement?" Seungri chewed his lips. "I just don't want anything to happen to you two... I really love you guys." Seunghyun smiled. "Seungri... just relax. We'll be fine. I promise." Seungri hugged him. "What time is Daeho coming back today?" Seunghyun chuckled. "Shouldn't you know that? Isn't he _your_ boyfriend?" Seungri smiled into his chest. "Like he isn't yours as well. I lost track of time. He's been gone so long." Seunghyun kissed his head. "Five days actually. He should be there when we get home." Seungri gave him a chaste kiss. "I like the sound of that." Seunghyun smiled. "What? That he'll be home?" Seungri nodded. "Yes and that it _is_ home."


	28. No Regrets

"Mr. Choi... can you say a few words about Karl's passing?" Seunghyun looked somber as he faced the reporters. "Karl Lagerfeld was a genius. He was innovative, bold and provocative, a renaissance man... he wasn't afraid to speak his mind. He lived life the way he wanted... on his own terms and to it's fullest extent. He was someone we should all emulate. Personally, he was my mentor not just in fashion but in everything and what's more, he was also my friend. He will be missed by many. Now if you'll excuse me." 

Seunghyun entered his office followed closely by his assistant, Gilles. "Shall I hold your calls, Seunghyun?" Seunghyun sat down, rubbing his temples. "Thank you Gilles. I'll need some time to process things." Daeho entered the office. "Good afternoon, Gilles." Gilles smiled at the former model. "Good afternoon Daeho. I'll leave you two alone." He quickly exited the room, closing the door softly behind himself as he did.

Daeho sat on the edge of his brother's desk. "How are you holding up?" Seunghyun sat back, running a hand through his hair. "Alright I guess. We all knew it was just a matter of time. I'm glad I visited him last week though. I'm really going to miss him, Daeho." Daeho sighed, opening his arms to receive his brother. "I know... me too. I really grew close to him over the past twelve years. He was like a father figure." Seunghyun stood, hugging him. "I felt the same way. I felt like he understood me... better than mother ever did." 

Daeho pulled back, kissing him chastely. "Now they're both gone." Seunghyun nodded, frowning. "We're on our own again, Daeho." Daeho raised a brow. "Not entirely. Don't forget Seungri." Seunghyun's eyebrows shot up. " _Seungri... fuck_. Did you call him yet?" Daeho shook his head. "I assumed you would. What time is it in New York?" Seunghyun grabbed his phone. "He's going to be so upset if he hears it from the news. _Fuck_... I was at a luncheon. Why didn't you call him?" Daeho frowned. "I'm the inconsiderate one... _you're_ the thoughtful one. I thought you knew that?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. " _Great_... so when I die it'll be months before you let him know." 

Daeho smirked. "Don't be stupid. I could just be both of us indefinitely. How hard could that be?" Seunghyun shook his head. "Not very since you're going to have to learn to go fuck yourself. _Shit_... he's not answering. He's probably pissed. Good job." Daeho frowned. "A man died and you're angry with me? How shallow are you?" Seunghyun took a deep breath. "You're right. Sorry..." Daeho held up his hand, phone to his ear. "Sexy? It's me. Hi... you heard. I'm so sorry. I tried to call earlier but I've been tied up. Are you alright?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Put him on speaker." Seungri's voice came out shaky. "I know he was sick and really old, _but still._ "

Seunghyun stood beside Daeho. "Just come home. You should be here." Seungri took in a shaky breath. "I was thinking that myself. It's alright? You don't mind?" Daeho kissed his twin's cheek. "He's your boss, sexy. If he's says come home, then come home." Seungri smiled. "I miss you two so much. Are you guys alright?" Seunghyun sighed. "As well as can be expected under the circumstances, but we really miss you too. Come home as soon as possible." 

The next night, Seungri sat propped up against the headboard of their king sized bed flanked by the twins on either side of him. They were drinking a bottle of wine while relaxing together. "Life is funny, isn't it?" Daeho set his glass down. "How so sexy?" Seungri shrugged. "When we all met all those years ago, did either of you ever picture us all together like this for so long?" Seunghyun leaned his head onto Seungri's shoulder. "Are you feeling regret?" Seungri turned to drop a kiss onto his mop of black hair. "No... not regret. Melancholy I think, but more related to Karl than us." Daeho dropped a kiss onto Seungri's temple before nestling his own head upon his other shoulder while reaching out to take Seunghyun's hand. "That's only natural when someone so important in your life passes. We should maybe reflect on the happy memories instead of dwelling on the sadness." 

Seunghyun snorted, lifting his head from Seungri's shoulder to look over at Daeho. "I thought you were insensitive?" Daeho lifted his own head to look back at his twin. "I'm inconsiderate you pussy... get it right." Seunghyun chuckled and it felt good against Seungri's side. "My mistake smeg. You're the picture of sensitivity." Daeho smirked. "Damn fucking straight I am." Seungri's giggle soon changed to a groan as the brothers brought their mouths together over him in a steamy kiss. 

Pulling away, Seunghyun looked over at Seungri. "You alright? You've got a funny look in your eye." Daeho smoothed a hand over Seungri's brow. "Is it Karl? It wasn't unexpected... you can't be that shocked." Seungri shook his head, smiling slightly to reassure them both. "No... I mean I'm sad about it... but he was ninety four. He lived a good life." Seunghyun kissed his lips sweetly. "A very good life. So then... what is it?" Seungri looked from one twin to the other. "I just... I feel very lucky. We've been together for twelve years and I've never been happier. I love you both so much." 

Daeho smiled. "Sexy... that's so sweet. You know we love you." Seunghyun snuggled closer to Seungri. "We're happy with you too." 

It was true... the three were happy together. It was unconventional for sure, but they made it work somehow. Sure in the early stages there were times when the twins got on Seungri's last nerve. Especially when they'd finish each other's sentences and just look at each other as if they didn't need words to convey what they wanted to say. He felt like an outsider in their world. Then as the years had gone by a funny thing had started to happen... Seungri found himself knowing exactly what those special looks meant. He found himself finishing off the twin's sentences as well. He started to feel less and less like an outsider until one day he couldn't remember ever feeling like that... _ever_. 

They were truly three peas in a pod at this point. None of them could live without each other. Their love was deep and binding. They took care of each other and were fiercely protective of one another. They were one cohesive unit that no one could tear apart. 

When Karl had retired some six years ago, he'd passed the mantle of head designer and creative director on to Seunghyun. He'd been grooming him for years to take over. Seungri was a top designer and Seunghyun considered him his right hand man. Daeho had retired from the runway, but remained at Chanel as a kind of scout for new modeling talent as well as a consultant for all men's fashion shows. 

There were always rumors about Seunghyun floating around. Who he dated... why he didn't date... what his sexual orientation was. When asked by reporters if he had anyone in his life, he'd always deflect the question with comments about how much time it took to run such a prestigious fashion house like Chanel. Of course they'd always mention how Karl had always found the time to date which he'd always cheekily reply with, "I'm no Karl Lagerfeld." 

Seungri smiled at his companions... because they were way past being his boyfriends at this stage. "Time does go by fast though. It makes you think." Seunghyun raised a brow. "What about?" Seungri sighed. "Life I guess and what you'd do differently." Daeho cocked his head to look over at him. "And what would _you_ do differently, sexy?" Seungri thought a minute. "I wouldn't have wasted that first week drinking... I'll tell you that." Seunghyun huffed out a laugh. "No? What would you have done with that week instead?" Seungri smirked, pulling him over by his neck. "Something like this I think." He kissed the older designer passionately, releasing him dazed. "And probably this too." Seungri then turned to Daeho and gave him the same treatment. Seunghyun licked his lips. "Well... we can't turn back time..." Daeho smirked. "but we can certainly make up for lost time, right sexy?" Seungri giggled. "Funny... those were my thoughts exactly. Get the lights will you boys." 


End file.
